La grande aventure ! 2- Arc Ocean Blue !
by camille-love-cat
Summary: Le deuxième volet des aventures de l'équipage du Dragon Khan ! Merci d'avoir suivi nos débandades jusque là !
1. 26: Perdus entre deux eaux

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 26 : Perdus entre deux eaux.**

_Info : Camille à constitué un équipage de pirate avec Pierre-André, mécanicien ; Kemi, cartographe ; Antoine, archéologue ; Alexandre, tireur d'élite ; et Morgan, cuisinier. Ils parcourent maintenant les mers vers Grand Line._

.

« -Sale temps. _Déclara Alexandre_. »

Il détacha son regard de la fenêtre ou dégoulinait la pluie et se retourna vers Morgan. Ce dernier préparait un en-cas et était en train de faire sauter une crêpe.

« -T'as raison. _Dit-il en zieutant rapidement à l'extérieur_. Malheureusement pour Kemi, c'est son tour de vigie.

-Elle doit être gelée. Elle qui ne supportait déjà pas le froid à La Tourelle.

-La Tourelle ? _Répéta Morgan_.

-Oui, tu sais, c'est la ville avec la grande tour et entourée d'un mur qu'on a quitté il y a cinq jours.

-Oh, autant pour moi. Je ne connaissait pas son nom. »

Alex piqua une crêpe et la remplit de chocotella.

« -Je ne regrette vraiment pas que tu ai choisis ce poste de cuisinier. Maintenant on va mieux manger. _Mâchouilla il_. Hum... Ch'est bon !

-Tiens. _Apporte celles-ci à Kemi_. Ça va la réchauffer. »

Alexandre hocha la tête, et sortit, non sans oublier de se couvrir. Morgan descendit à la première cale pour aller chercher des ingrédients dans la réserve. Il n'entendit pas le petit craquement qu'émit la planche sur laquelle Pierre s'appuya quand il tenta de se cacher un peu mieux, et remonta en cuisine avec ce qu'il lui manquait. Des fourneaux, il entendait les bruits de combat qui s'échappaient du premier. En effet, la grande salle juste au-dessus avait été aménagée en terrain d'entraînement. Des mannequins, des altères,... Rien ne manquait. En ce moment, Camille, Antoine et Pierre-André s'entraînaient. Avec cette pluie, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Il y avait un petit monte-charge entre les deux étages, et le cuisinier l'utilisa pour faire parvenir les crêpes à ses amis. Il entendit des cris de joie, des remerciements puis des mâchouillements frénétiques. Soudain, Alexandre rentra, Kemi sur ses talons. Elle avait l'air complètement frigorifiée. Tout en claquant des dents, elle alla se coller au four, semblant apprécier la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

« -Ça ne sert à rien de rester là-haut. _Dit le grand brun avant que Morgan ne puisse en placer une_. Il y a une telle purée de pois que je n'ai même pas vu le haut du mât quand j'étais sur le pont.

-Temps... Pourri... _Articula Kemi_. If I've knowed I would never have gone ! »

Dehors, des bruits de pas s'intensifièrent, puis quelqu'un tira la porte. Camille et Antoine entrèrent et Pierre-André se glissa finalement à l'intérieur.

« -Tiens mais... Vous n'êtes pas mouillés ? _Remarqua de suite Alexandre, qui était pour sa part trempé_.

-Ça fait partie de mon entraînement ! _Annonça fièrement Antoine_. Les courants des vents ont dévié la trajectoire des gouttes !

-Oui on n'est pas mouillés, mais on est gelés ! _Tremblota le mécano_. Dit Morgan, tu voudrais pas m'en resservir ? J'emmènerais l'assiette en bas pour les manger pendant que je bricole.

-Bien sur. »

Morgan lui donna un plat de crêpes et le blond se faufila vers la première cale. En bas, il attendit, puis posa le plat en plein milieu de la salle et dit dans un murmure, pour ne pas que les autres en haut n'entendent :

« -C'est pour toi. Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je sais que tu es là. »

Il scruta des yeux la pièce mais rien ne bougea.

« -Ne te demande pas comment je t'ai découvert. C'est mon bateau. J'avais remarqué que des affaires avaient changées de place et il n'y a que moi qui vient ici. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu es monté en clandestin mais je comprends que tu n'ai pas voulu demander a des pirates de te transporter. »

Il descendit à la seconde cale.

« -Et mange avant que ça ne refroidisse. _Ajouta-il avant de disparaître_. »

Pierre n'osa pas bouger pendant un long moment, mais les crêpes encore fumantes eurent raison de lui. Juste au-dessous, Pierre-André entendit les pas du clandestin sur les planches et sourit.

.

_De trop nombreux jours après_.

Camille était à la barre, fatiguée de n'avoir rien fait de la journée. Elle chanta un petit air qui lui passait par la tête.

« -C'est pas l'homme qui prend la mer, c'est la mer qui prend l'homme. Moi la mer elle m'a pris  
Je m' souviens un Mardi. J'ai troqué mes...

-Camille, arrête de chanter ça je t'en supplie ! _Grogna Pierre-André_. J'aime bien cette chanson moi aussi mais ça va être la cinquantième fois au moins que tu la recommence !

-Désolé, c'est juste que je m'ennuie...

-Tout le monde s'ennuie ! On est perdu sur l'océan et on n'a pas rencontré UNE ville depuis La Tourelle ! Les rares îlots sur lesquels on débarque nous permettent à peine de refaire des provisions.

-Au moins on n'est pas à court, non ?

-Ça dépend. _S'incrusta Morgan_. C'est pas comme si il y en avait un qui mangeait comme quatre ! »

Le mécano s'en alla en râlant. Camille apostropha Antoine, qui était à la vigie

« -Toujours rien ?

-Pas la peine de me demander toutes les cinq minutes ! _Répondit l'archéologue en se tournant vers elle_. Je te le dirais si je vois quelque chose ! »

Camille soupira fortement en s'allongea sur la barre.

« -Il y en quand même quelque chose qui me chiffonne..._ Murmura-elle si bas que le cuistot du se rapprocher pour l'entendre_. Ce sabreur avec une mèche blanche que j'ai vu. Vous disiez qu'il était chasseur de prime hein ?

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il n'a pas essayé de m'arrêter ?

-Bonne question. _S'interrogea Morgan_.

-Question d'autant plus pertinente qu'elle vaut plus que Marie et Morton. _Déclara Alexandre, sortant de la salle d'entraînement_. Ils valent 40 000 000 de Berry, mais toi tu es a 50 millions.

-Ouaip ! _Répéta Camille, se redressant_. 50 millions !

-Frime pas trop. _Grinça Morgan_. T'as juste eu de la chance de tomber sur un fruit du démon.

-En plus, _lança Alex, souhaitant reprendre la conversation_, il t'as reconnue. Donc pourquoi il n'a pas voulu t'arrêter ? Si tu veux mon avis...

-Il y a un attroupement de vaisseaux droit devant ! _Le coupa Antoine sans faire exprès_. Ils sont nombreux mais je n'arrive pas à discerner leur drapeau.

-Alors on y va ! On verra bien ce que ce sera ! _Dit joyeusement la capitaine_.

-Oui, _fit Morgan un peu sceptique_, dirigeons nous négligemment là-bas. »

Ils entendirent tout à coup un rugissement terrible. Qui devait provenir de l'amas de bateau.

« -Waouh ! _S'écria Antoine_. C'est fort ! Qu'est ce que ça doit être de près !

-On va très vite le découvrir ! _Fit le tireur d'élite enthousiaste_. »

Ils se rapprochèrent, quand tout à coup, Antoine les alarma :

« -Hé ! C'est des navires de la marine ! Tous ! Et ils sont autour d'un bateau pirate !

-T'es sur ?

-Absolument ! Et il y a une sorte de triple chaîne qui relie les bateaux de la marine entre eux ! Les pirates sont pris au piège ! »

Plusieurs coups de canons leur répondirent. Heureusement pas tirés dans leur direction, mais dans celle de l'autre bateau pirate.

« -Il y a quelque chose qui volait qui vient de s'écraser dans l'eau ! _Les informa Antoine_. C'est un oiseau géant ! Il fait la taille d'un bateau de la marine au moins !

-Capitaine, _demanda le cuisinier_, on y va toujours ?

-Évidement ! On va les aider ! »

Kemi sortit à ce moment.

« -Vous faites un de ces boucans ! Hé mais, vous êtes fous ! Vous ne voyez pas que c'est la marine droit devant ?! Fait demi-tour Camille ! »

En effet, le Dragon Khan s'était à présent assez rapproché pour voir distinctement les soldats sur le pont des vaisseaux.

-Non ! Il y a des pirates au milieu ! Il faut les aider !

-Quoi ? Mais ça ne va servir a rien ! En plus regarde, ils sont entourés d'une chaîne ! Comment tu comptes passer ? »

Camille appela Pierre-André le plus fort qu'elle pu, et celui-ci fut sur le pont dans les deux minutes.

« -Arg ! La marine ! Vite, faut dégager !

-Une idée pour passer de l'autre coté de ces chaînes ? _Demanda Morgan, alors que le mécano paniquait à la vue si proche de leurs ennemis_.

-Si on utilisait le Dragon Airline 2 ? _S'enthousiasma Antoine, de là-haut_.

-Hum. Vous voulez passer ? Bon, d'accord. Faisons ça.

-Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis aussi rapidement ? _Agonisa Kemi_.

-Il s'est résigné. _Rit Alex_. »

Camille quitta la barre :

« -Et c'est quoi le Dragon Airline 2 ?

-Tu te souviens que j'avais utilisé un canon de la marine pour nous faire voler ? Enfin, voler... C'est vite dit.

-Oui oui. Et ?

-Je l'ai amélioré pour qu'on puisse le diriger pendant qu'il est en vol.

-Génial ! _Cria Camille_.

-On non ils vont remettre ça... _Déchanta Kemi_.

-Moi je comprends rien à ce qui se passe. _Fit Alexandre_.

-Bienvenu au club. _Rajouta Morgan_. »

Le blond s'approcha de la barre et tira sur un levier dont la capitaine n'avait pas encore reconnu l'existence. Les ailes sur les coté du Dragon Khan s'ouvrirent en un grincement métallique. Il courut à la poupe du navire où l'attendait le fameux canon. Il vérifia que tout était OK du coté de l'archéologue. Ce dernier avait attaché le bas de la voile au même endroit que le haut, lui donnant un petit air de montgolfière. Il tira et le navire s'envola. Pierre-André fut fier comme un paon quand il vit les têtes abasourdies de ses amis et des soldats qui les regardaient passer s'en bas. Camille repris ses esprits lorsqu'ils se mirent à redescendre. Ils fonçaient droit sur le bateau pirate ! Elle tourna la barre, mais c'était trop tard. Heureusement, Antoine eut le réflexe de faire remonter le bateau en donnant un coup de vent dans la grand voile. Camille finit la manoeuvre en douceur, tout près de "_l'oiseau_". Un garçon était accroché à ses plumes, tout près de sa tête.

« -Qu'est ce que vous faites là vous ? _Dit-il négligemment, puis il vit leur drapeau alors qu'Antoine remettait la voile dans sa position normale_. Vous êtes aussi des pirates ?

-Ouais ! On viens vous aider ! _Cria Camille qui s'était approchée de la rambarde_.

-Il a une drôle de tête cet oiseau. _Se moqua Morgan_. Mais attends... C'est pas un piaf ça ! C'est un dragon !

-Un **QUOI** ? _Firent Alexandre et Kemi_.

-Je ne pensais pas en voir un en vrai un jour... _Murmura le cuisinier_. Eh, mon gars, c'est bien un dragon ?

-Oui. _Répondit sans méfiance le gamin_. C'est un dragon millénaire. Vous aussi vous voulez ses os ?

-Ses os ? _Répéta Camille_. Nan, on veut juste vous aider à les battre. »

Elle pointa du doigt le plus gros des bateaux de la marine, qui avait une proue en forme d'ogre.

« -Ah ouais ? _Fit le garçon avec un grand sourire_. Alors c'est parti ! »


	2. 27: Le retour d'un vieil ami et des dr

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 27 : Le retour d'un vieil "ami" et des dragons millénaires.**

_Info : Camille à constitué un équipage de pirate avec Pierre-André, mécanicien ; Kemi, cartographe ; Antoine, archéologue ; Alexandre, tireur d'élite ; et Morgan, cuisinier. Ils parcourent maintenant les mers vers Grand Line._

.

_Un peu plus tôt. _

L'amiral Nelson s'énerva un peu plus. Il prit une énorme bouchée de son cochon et en fit dégouliner le jus sur son estomac proéminent avant d'essayer de parler :

« -Répétez-moi ce que vous voulez Lieutenant ?

-Je suis Colonel à présent.

-Oui oui, bon, alors ?

-Un navire. Il me faudrait un navire.

-Mais je croyais que vous étiez aux ordres sur terre ? Comment vous êtes vous retrouvés sur une barque ridicule en pleine mer ? _Il reprit une bouchée et continua en postillonnant_. Et à moitié mort de faim ! À moitié mort de faim ! »

Le Colonel recula d'un pas pour éviter les projectiles.

« -Il y a eu des changements Amiral Nelson.

-Ah, bien... »

Il prit une part gigantesque de viande et mordit dedans à pleines dents. Le fait que le Colonel reste secret sur les événements qui l'avait poussé sur l'océan ne lui plaisait guère, mais il était quand même un marine, et il devait l'aider. L'Amiral beugla sur un des soldats pour qu'il amène le Colonel sur le navire n°2, et ajouta à l'attention de son invité qu'il pourrait partir quand ils se seraient occupés de ce bateau pirate.

« -Chelder ! Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'il se passe du coté des pirates. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! »

Chelder s'inclina puis sourit, ce qui fit bouger son petit bouc.

« -Bien Amiral. »

Le Colonel sortit de la grande salle qui avait comme seul meuble le fauteuil de son supérieur pour suivre le soldat qui trottait devant lui.

« -Quel immonde porc ! _Pensa Chelder_. Je me demande comment il est arrivé au rang d'Amiral.

-Il était très rusé, _lui répondit une voix intérieure_, il a monté les meilleurs coups de son époque. Ne vous basez pas sur son apparence actuelle.

-Quand même, je doute qu'il ait l'esprit aussi vif aujourd'hui.

-En effet, il va bientôt être retiré de son poste.

-Comment savez-vous cela ?

-Je suis Colonel je te rappelle ! _Hurla la voix à l'intérieur de lui_. J'avais accès à des informations plus importantes ! »

Le petit soldat se retourna , l'air inquiet, mais seul Chelder se tenait derrière lui.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _Fit l'ex Lieutenant, menaçant_.

-J'ai cru que... Non rien, excusez moi. »

Ils étaient arrivés à une barque qui les emmènerais, Chelder et deux soldats qui rameraient pour lui, vers le navire numéro 2.

« -Vous étiez bien Colonel, _continua Chelder en son fort intérieur_. Mais vous êtes mort, et j'ai été promu a votre place.

-Je ne suis pas mort ! »

La main du Colonel se changea en métal et ce dernier se dépêcha de la cacher. Il prit peur quand le bois de la barque craqua.

« -Pardon pardon ! _Cria Chelder tout fort_. »

Sa main redevint normale mais les soldats le regardait à présent d'un air surpris.

« -Quoi ? Ramez bande de pécore. »

Les sous gradés prirent peur et obéirent.

« -Je ne suis pas mort.

-Je voulais dire que pour la marine, vous êtes mort.

-La vengeance me tient vivant. Il faut retrouver cette peste !

-Camille la dragonne ? Vous voulez toujours qu'elle travaille pour vous ?

-Tu veux rire ?! Je vais la mettre en prison et être le bourreau à son exécution !

-En attendant on ne sais pas où elle est.

-C'est une pirate. Elle ira forcément sur Grand Line. On va la retrouver là-bas.

-Colonel. _Le sortit de sa réflexion un des soldats_. Nous sommes presque arrivés. »

Chelder regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient à présent à dix mètres à peine de leur but quand tout à coup, un coup de canon retentit. À leur droite, un bateau qu'ils n'avaient pas vu s'envola et passa au-dessus de leur tête, pour de poser pas loin de l'autre navire pirate.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

-Il me semble qu'il s'agissait de pirates mon Colonel. Mais ils ont cachés leur voile. »

Le Colonel grimpa sur le bâtiment de la marine jusqu'au pont. Tout en marchant vers la cabine des commandes, il donnait des ordres à droite et à gauche.

« -On n'a pas le temps d'attendre qu'ils en ai finit avec ces deux bateaux pirates. On s'en va. Détachez les chaînes qui maintiennent le navire avec les autres.

-Mais,... Colonel Chelder. L'Amiral Nel...

-L'Amiral Nelson sera levé de ses fonctions dans peu de temps. Alors faites ce que je vous dit !

-Bien mon Colonel ! Détachez les chaînes ! »

On entendit l'ordre se répercuter. Mais les soldats n'eurent pas le temps de l'exécuter qu'un tremblement de terre tellement fort qu'il se faisait ressentir jusque sur les bateaux vint les secouer.

.

« -Quoi ? _Fit Alexandre_. Un tremblement de terre ?! Mais comment ça se fait qu'on le ressente jusqu'ici ?! »

Le Dragon Khan recula soudain. C'était Antoine qui le faisait bouger en envoyant des grands courants d'air dans la voile.

« -Arrête ! _Lui cria Camille, qui avait faillit basculer_. Il faut aider le garçon !

-Je suis désolé, _s'excusa Antoine_, mais tu ne vois pas que le niveau de la mer est de plus en plus bas ? Il y a quelque chose qui remonte !

-Très bien, allez vers l'autre bateau, moi, je reste avec lui ! »

Sans prévenir, elle recula, lâcha son bâton et courut vers la rambarde. Au lieu de sauter par dessus, elle la prit de pleine main et la barre se ramollit. Dans la vitesse, sa chute vers l'eau s'annonçait très mal. Mais juste avant de toucher la surface liquide, elle durcit le bout de rambarde qu'elle avait précédemment emporté et atterrît dessus comme s'il s'agissait d'un radeau.

« -Ouf. J'ai eu de la chance que ça fonctionne. Mon entraînement n'a pas été vain ! »

Elle entendit une voix déjà lointaine l'appeler. Pierre-André était penché en avant de l'endroit ou elle avait sauté. Il avait l'air furieux. Ou inquiet ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Le tremblement de terre venait de s'arrêter, et elle se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre le garçon. Contre toute attente, celui-ci allongea son bras pour tirer le radeau de fortune vers lui.

« -Alors tu as un fruit du démon toi aussi ? _Rit-il_. Moi c'est celui du Gomu Gomu no ! Shishishi ! »

.

« -Ça tremble encore ! _Remarqua Kemi_. Alors, on fait quoi ?

-Tu as entendu la capitaine. Il faut aller vers le bateau pirate là-bas. _Lui répondit Alexandre_. Je me demande quel accueil ils nous réservent... »

Sur le pont de l'autre navire, un jeune garçon au nez incroyablement long se cachait derrière une fille aux cheveux roux. Ils semblaient avoir leur âge. Une petite qui était plutôt dans les 10~12 ans agitait ses bras vers eux en criant quelque chose. Mais l'équipage n'entendait rien du tout.

D'autres coups de canon retentirent. Un boulet s'écrasa de justesse entre les deux bateaux. La petite fille en face, qui ne s'était pas accrochée, bascula et tomba à l'eau. Les vagues provoquées par les boulets s'écrasant dans l'eau et le tremblement qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter l'engloutirent et on ne vit bientôt plus rien d'elle.

« -Elle n'a pas l'air de savoir nager, elle ne remonte pas a la surface. _Remarqua Alexandre_.

-J'y vais ! _Balança Kemi_. »

La cartographe sauta par-dessus la barre dans la mer déchaînée et disparut dans l'océan. Elle remonta rapidement, la petite fille se remit à s'agiter dès qu'elle eu la tête hors de l'eau.

« -Non non non ! Vous aussi vous voulez Ryuji ? Vous aussi vous voulez le tuer ?

-Ryuji ? C'est le dragon ?! »

Kemi s'appliquait à garder la tête de la jeune fille hors de l'eau gelée, et tâcha de la ramener à son bateau.

« -On n'en veux pas à votre dragon !

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-On est juste venu vous aider. »

La petite fille remonta à l'échelle de corde, calmée. Kemi se dépêcha de faire de même. Quand elle fut remontée, Morgan l'interpella :

« -Tu as vu ? Ça ne tremble plus. »

À peine eu-t-il prononcé ces mots que l'animal poussa un rugissement à en faire trembler les murs d'Impel Down. Ils de bouchèrent tous les oreilles. Heureusement, cela ne dura pas.

« -Ouf. _Soupira Pierre-André_. Il a eu pitié pour nos oreilles cette fois.

-Attends... _Murmura Alexandre_.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Personne n'entends ? Il y a une sorte de bruit de fond. Comme... Quelque chose qui se rapprocherait de nous...

-Moi je n'entends pas, _commença Antoine_, mais il y a une quelque chose dans l'air qui fait d'énormes vibrations... Je les sens jusqu'ici...

-Mince alors ! _S'écria Kemi_. Vous avez vu ? »

Elle pointa le doigt vers le ciel. Des grandes figures se dessinaient devant leurs yeux. Rapidement, ils devinèrent qu'ils avaient à faire face a des dragons. Des tonnes de dragon. Et ils volaient tous dans leur direction !


	3. 28: L'île des dragons millénaires appara

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 28 : L'île des dragons millénaires apparaît enfin ! **

_Info : Camille à constitué un équipage de pirate avec Pierre-André, mécanicien ; Kemi, cartographe ; Antoine, archéologue ; Alexandre, tireur d'élite ; et Morgan, cuisinier. Ils parcourent maintenant les mers vers Grand Line._

.

« -Géant ! _S'exclama Camille_. Regarde là-bas !

-Des dragons ! _Cria le garçon_. Des dragons et il y en a plein ! »

Les animaux gigantesques arrivaient en volant. Le spectacle était magnifique. Leurs plumes blanches tendaient sur le bleu et leurs yeux oranges reflétaient l'éclat du soleil. Camille les admira jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent au-dessus d'eux. Là, l'eau froide dans ses chaussures la fit sursauter.

« -Oh non ! Le dragon s'enfonce dans l'eau, on va couler !

-Pas de problème ! _Lui dit le garçon avec un immense sourire_. J'ai trouvé un moyen de partir et de détruire ce bateau de la marine en même temps ! »

Il étira son bras et agrippa le cou d'un de ces immenses oiseaux. De l'autre, il attrapa Camille. La jeune fille poussa un cri de surprise alors qu'ils s'élevait dans les airs. Le garçon la lâcha juste au dessus d'un des dragons et continua sa montée. Il garda son bras attaché et après s'être élevé assez haut, il se propulsa vers le bateau à tête d'ogre. Il gonfla son pied et l'écrasa sur ce dernier, le coupant en deux.

« -**Gum Gum... Rocket !** »

Camille était impressionnée. Elle s'était accrochée de justesse sur le dragon millénaire et se serrait à son cou du plus fort qu'elle pouvait. D'en haut, elle avait une très bonne vue.

« -Alors ça c'est ce que j'appelle de la puissance !* _Chuchota-t-elle_. »

Le dragon lui répondit par un rugissement. Elle réalisa alors la chance qu'elle avait d'être là, chevauchant un dragon millénaire bien qu'elle fut encore à ses débuts de pirate. Elle regarda ses amis, tous sur le Dragon Khan, mais ils étaient trop bas pour qu'elle puisse les discerner. Elle ferma les yeux et oublia la marine. Les plumes de ce dragon étaient si soyeuses... Ça lui donnait envie de dormir. Mais alors qu'elle croisait les bras derrière la tête, elle entendit ce bruit de caoutchouc familier du pouvoir de son nouvel ami.

« -Salut ! _Fit-élasticman, en l'air_. On redescend ?

-Oh tu sais... »

Elle ne put placer un mot de plus. Le bras du garçon s'était déjà enroulé à elle.

« -Et merde... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Ils tombèrent en chute libre vers les bateaux pirates. Luffy atterrit sur ses pieds mais Camille ferma les yeux avant de se ramasser lamentablement sur le dos. Elle ne voulut même pas savoir ou elle avait finit sa course.

« -Salut ! _Fit l'élastique d'un ton relâché_. -oui, je sais, c'est une blague réellement pourrie-

-Espèce de crétin ! T'as failli bousiller c'bateau ! T'as qu'à y aller mollo la prochaine fois ! Il faut travailler ton atterrissage ! _Cria la rouquine affalée sur le sol._ »

Camille rouvrit lentement les yeux. Tout le monde avait souffert de l'atterrissage. Enfin sauf élasticman bien sur, mais quand elle disait tout le monde, elle parlait du garçon baraqué aux cheveux verts allongé plus loin, de celui avec un nez disproportionné dans la même position, et de la jeune fille aux cheveux roux qui était assise par terre et gueulait contre son ami. Ah non, elle n'avait pas vu cette petite fille là-bas qui était debout et qui criait désespérément _"Ryujiiii !"_ vers l'endroit ou le dragon millénaire avait coulé. Un coup d'oeil vers l'océan l'informa que son équipage n'était pas loin, a à peine quelques mètres. Elle était donc sur l'autre bateau pirate. Elle entreprit de se relever quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas sur le sol, mais sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre.

« -Ah ! Mince ! Désolé ! _S'excusa-elle en se relevant rapidement_. J'aurais réagit plus vite si j'avais su que... »

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Un costard noir, des cheveux blonds... Elle attendit que le jeune homme de retourne pour voir son sourcil en vrille et confirmer son hypothèse :

« -Génial c'est génial j'y crois paaaaaas ! C'est Sanji ! Le grand Sanji, second maître coq au restaurant Le Baratie ! Waaaaaaa ! »

Le blond prit une tête de parfait gentlemen et se releva immédiatement. Puis il prit la main de Camille et lui fit une révérence.

« -Oh ma chère mademoiselle ! Je suis si honoré que vous en connaissiez tant sur moi. C'est un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer. Puis-je avoir l'honneur de savoir votre nom ? »

Camille rit et lui répondit. Le blond se mit à faire des pirouettes sur lui-même en s'exclamant qu'il était le plus chanceux des hommes qu'une aussi jolie jeune fille soit fan de lui. La rouquine le rappela aussitôt à l'ordre et il bondit vers elle pour lui assurer qu'elle était aussi magnifique. Cependant, le tremblement de terre recommença, et l'on n'entendait que la petite voix triste de la jeune fille a la proue du bateau.

« -Mon vieux Ryuji... _Pleura-elle_. J'n'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse. J'ai échoué pardonne-moi... Snif... Toi qui voulais tant retourner au nid des dragons, je suis désolée... Bouhou, snif...

-Au contraire Apis, son voeux a été exaucé. _Dit sérieusement le garçon élastique_. »

La petite se retourna vers lui, les yeux tout larmoyants.

« -Tu n'entends pas le cri des dragons millénaires ? »

D'un coup, les dragons se mirent à rugir, tous en même temps. Cela créa une telle onde de choc que les deux bateaux reculèrent de quatre ou cinq mètres tout deux. Ils s'arrêtèrent, et une île commença a surgir de l'océan. En dessous d'eux, la terre se rapprochait de plus en plus. La fille aux cheveux roux eut soudain une révélation :

« -Mais oui, bien sûr, ça y est j'ai comprit !

-Hein ? _Répliqua Sanji_. Mais qu'est ce que tu as comprit ?

-On ne s'est pas trompé, le nid des dragons se trouve bien ici ! Le nom dragon millénaire n'a aucun rapport avec leur espérance de vie ! Si on les appelle comme ça, c'est par ce qu'ils reviennent sur cette île une fois tout les mille ans ! »

Une île immense commençait à pointer. Tellement grande, qu'elle dépassait de loin le cercle formé par la marine et faisait échouer peu à peu chaque navire.

« -Les dragons millénaires ont un instinct de migration. _Continua-elle_. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si tout ces dragons sont arrivés en même temps. Cette île ne surgit entièrement des eaux qu'une fois tout les milles ans et c'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle l'île perdue alors forcément, il ne reste aucun témoin de son précédent retour à la surface ! Et aujourd'hui nous y sommes ! Le grand moment est arrivé ! C'est aujourd'hui que va réapparaître le nid des dragons ! »

Le tremblement de terre s'arrêta. La petite était ébahie de la grandeur de l'île.

« -Regardez ! C'était la depuis tout ce temps ? _S'étonna-t-elle_.

-Et ouais ! _Sourit le garçon élastique_. On y est ! On a finalement trouvé le nid des dragons, cet endroit ou Ryuji voulait tant retourner ! »

Les créatures volantes s'étaient posées ça et là sur l'île. Il y avait aussi des grandes sculptures les représentant.

« -Ah ! _Fit la petite_. Mais on dirait...

-Apis non ! Attends reviens ! _S'exclama Sanji_.

-Heu... Apis ? _S'alarma le long-nez._ »

Mais, n'entendant rien, elle était partie en courant vers le milieu de l'île. Elle était rapide, et déjà trop loin lorsque Camille mit enfin le pied à terre. La capitaine ne s'attendit pas à ce que Kemi lui saute dans les bras et faillit tomber à la renverse.

« -Camiiille ! _Pleurnicha-elle_. On s'est trop inquiétés quand on t'a vu atterrir sur l'autre bateau ! Avec cette chute tu aurais pu te casser tout les os !

-Ouais j'ai eu bien peur, mais je suis tombée sur... Enfin quelqu'un m'a rattrapée. »

Elle releva les yeux et observa ses autres membres d'équipage arriver.

« -Ah ! Une beauté à la peau mate ! _Réagit aussitôt Sanji, les yeux en cœur_. Deux filles se serrant l'une contre l'autre ! C'est un des plus merveilleux spectacles que j'ai pu admirer ! Je peux me joindre à vous ? »

Mais Kemi le repoussa d'un coup de pied en criant _"dégage pervers !"_. Les autres venaient de les rejoindre, et riaient du mec étalé par terre, et de sa tête de parfait crétin heureux. Seul Antoine restait perplexe.

« -Il me semble vois avoir déjà vu quelque part... _Maugréa-il_.

-C'est normal, il est très connu ! C'est Sanji ! Le meilleur coq de tout East Blue ! _Exagéra Camille_.

-Un coq ? _Répéta Pierre-André avec la mauvaise image en tête_.

-Ça y est je m'en souviens ! _S'exclama Antoine_. J'ai lu plusieurs de vos interviews dans un livre consacré aux grands restaurants ! Vous travailliez sur le Baratie et le livre vous qualifiait de "cuisinier le plus talentueux de l'année" !

Ils se mirent à marcher, suivant l'autre équipage pirate qui essayait de rejoindre la petite fille apparemment nommée Apis. Pierre-André demanda secrètement à Alexandre de lui expliquer ce qu'était un coq, puisque apparemment, il n'avait pas la bonne définition.

« -Ça c'est pas commun. _Siffla Morgan_. Vous avez quitté la restauration pour devenir pirate ? C'est votre équipage ? »

L'intéressé éclata de rire.

« -Ha ha ! Non ! Si c'était le mien, il n'y aurait que des filles 3 ! _Puis il devint furax et regarda de l'autre coté_. Et pas cette stupide tête d'algue !

-Tu t'es vu ? Cuistot à la manque ! _Répliqua aussitôt le bretteur_. »

Ils se mirent à se battre. Le mec au long nez s'approcha d'eux et leur dit, soupirant :

« -Faites pas attention. Ça fait à peine quelques jours qu'ils se connaissent mais ils sont toujours en train de se battre.

-Alors... Quel est votre capitaine du coup ? _Soupira Pierre-André_.

-C'est Luffy. C'est le garçon avec la cicatrice sous l'oeil là-bas. Et comme vous avez pu le remarquer, il a le fruit du démon du Gomu Gomu no. C'est à dire qu'il peut étirer son corps a volonté.

-Ah oui. Je l'ai déjà rencontré. _Trembla Camille en repensant a son atterrissage_.

-Moi c'est le capitaine Usopp ! J'ai 8 000 hommes à mon commandement ! »

Ils tournèrent leur tête à droite, puis à gauche, mais il n'y avait qu'eux et l'autre équipage.

« -Heu... Bon d'accord j'ai pas 8 000 hommes. Je suis le tireur d'élite de Luffy.

-Ah, c'est vrai ? _Demanda Alexandre avec un regain d'intérêt_. Je suis le tireur d'élite moi aussi !

-Et les autres ? _Questionna Antoine_.

-La fille rousse c'est Nami. Elle est notre cartographe. Les deux qui se battent c'est Zoro et Sanji. »

Il indiqua successivement le bretteur et le blond en costard. Nami s'occupa de leur cas, et ils se retrouvèrent avec une grosse bosse sur la tête, mais avaient arrêté de se fritter. Kemi regarda la toute jeune fille qui était à l'avant. Elle était en train de rejoindre son dragon, Ryuji, et s'avançait dans une grande flaque d'eau.

« -C'est qui cette petite ?

-Apis ? Elle n'est pas dans l'équipage mais on lui avait promis de l'aider à trouver le nid des dragons.

-Voila qui est fait. _Résuma Morgan_. »

Luffy et Nami s'arrêtèrent juste avant la mini mare qui s'était formée quand l'île avait surgit de l'eau, et ou Apis avait rejoint Ryuji et pleurait dans ses plumes.

« -On devrait peut-être les laisser. _Souffla Antoine_. Après tout, on est arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe, on connaît à peine leurs noms...

-Les marines n'ont pas l'air de s'activer beaucoup. _Remarqua Morgan_. Ils ne peuvent pas non plus tirer de coup de canon tant qu'ils sont comme ça. Il ne m'a pas l'air d'y avoir beaucoup de danger.

-Oui. _Approuva Alexandre_. Usopp ! C'est bien ton nom ? On va aller faire un tour sur l'île pendant que... Enfin vous nous appelez quand vous partirez ?

-D'accord. _Répondit l'autre tireur d'élite_. On vous fera signe.

-N'oubliez pas hein ? _Demanda Kemi_. »

Kemi fit la moue et Sanji, tourbillonnant d'amour, vint aussitôt la rassurer. En fait, elle n'avait pas envie de devoir se battre toute seule contre les marines qui allaient sûrement rappliquer.

« -Arrête de jouer avec le pervers ! _Grogna Alexandre_. On y va. Camille et Pierre-André sont déjà partis vers là-bas.

-Quoi ? _Fit Sanji, remonté_. Tu m'cherche ?! »

Mais il ne put en dire plus. Nami l'avait agrippé par le collet et l'emmenait à présent vers leur capitaine.

_* de la p-p-p-puissance !_


	4. 29: Les pirates gagnerons ! Partage des

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 29 : Les pirates gagnerons ! Partage des rêves de chacun !**

_Info : Camille à constitué un équipage de pirate avec Pierre-André, mécanicien ; Kemi, cartographe ; Antoine, archéologue ; Alexandre, tireur d'élite ; et Morgan, cuisinier. Ils parcourent maintenant les mers vers Grand Line. Ils rencontrent l'équipage au chapeau de paille, que vous devez connaître, en plein milieu d'une bataille avec la marine._

.

« -Waaaaaa ! _S'extasia Camille_. T'as vu tout ces dragons !

-Camille ! T'éloignes pas trop ! _La réprimanda Pierre-André_. Les autres...

-Les autres nous rattraperons ! Allons-y ! Oh, regarde ! C'est mon dragon !

-Hein ? TON dragon ?

-Oui, c'est celui qui m'a porté tout à l'heure. »

Le mécano observa bien le gros oiseau que son amie lui montrait, mais il lui semblait exactement pareil que les autres.

« -Excuse-moi, mais je ne vois pas la différence !

-Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? _Pleurnicha Camille_. Mais fais-moi un peu confiance ! »

Le dragon rugit, histoire d'approuver la capitaine.

« -Hein ? Heu, mais je te fais confiance ! C'est juste que ça me parait étrange que tu le retrouves parmi tout les autres piafs qu'il y a ici !

-Oh, ne dis pas ça ! Ils sont sacrement susceptibles ! »

Trop tard. L'animal gonfla sa poitrine et cracha du feu sur le mécano. Il s'arrêta et, vexé, s'envola plus loin. Le blond était resté dans sa position initiale et ne bougeait plus.

« -Keuf keuf... _Toussa Pierre-André, un nuage noir s'envolant de la bouche_. Je crois que je vais m'allonger un peu, la. »

Il s'étala par terre.

« -Hé ! Tes cheveux crament encore !

-Fait quelque chose !

-Ouais, heu,... 30 secondes ! »

Rapidement, elle mit la main sur une plume que le dragon millénaire avait fait tomber en s'envolant. Elle la fit brûler, et dès qu'une flamme apparut au bout, elle la retira et éteignit l'incendie chez son ami.

« -Mais pourquoi ça t'as pris autant de temps ?!

-C'est par ce que c'est une flamme de dragon millénaire ! _Répondit-elle, montrant la plume_. Tu te rends compte ? Tu te rends compte !

-M'enfin... Ça passe avant moi ?

-Mais non voyons. »

Elle l'aida à se relever. Leurs deux visages se retrouvèrent presque collés. Pierre-André rougit par réflexe.

« -Tu devrais le savoir... »

Là, ils entendirent les cris de leurs amis qui couraient vers eux. Morgan charria aussitôt le blond.

« -Hé ! P-A ! T'es tout rouge ! Comment ça se fait ?

-Lâche-moi ! Je me suis pris une flamme de dragon dans la gueule.

-Ça, ça explique pourquoi t'es cramé, mais pas pourquoi t'es tout rouge !

-Mais tu vas me laisser tranquille oui ? »

Ils partirent en une mini-bataille. Camille était bien contente que les autres n'aient pas compris.

« -La classe ! _Fit Alexandre_. C'est une flamme de dragon millénaire alors ?

-Tout ce qu'y a d'plus légendaire ! _Fanfaronna Camille, brandissant cette dernière_.

-Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que la flamme ne consume pas la plume d'un trait... _Souligna Kemi_.

-Ça doit être par ce que c'est une plume de dragon. _Dit Antoine_. C'est juste une hypothèse, hein. »

Antoine lui prit des mains et Kemi et lui l'observèrent. Elle était orange, et son contraste avec le bleu de la plume était magnifique. Pratiquement envoûtés, ils furent tirés de leur rêverie par le spectacle devant eux : Camille essayait vainement de s'interposer entre son cuisinier et son mécanicien et Alex se marrait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« -Quels enfants ces deux là. _Murmura Kemi_. »

Puis elle leur balança des gommes sur la tête, ce qui eu pour effet de les calmer illico. Toujours sous sa menace, ils s'excusèrent et se serrèrent la main.

« -T'as pas honte de rire comme ça ? _Murmura Antoine à son ami d'enfance_.

-Mouah ah ah ! Ils sont trop débiles ! »

Tout à coup, ils entendirent une déflagration venant du coté de leur camarade de piraterie. D'ici, on entendait à peine les cris du combat.

« -**Slash slash ! Attaque de la fouine !**

-**Gum gum punch !**

-Mais, qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? _S'écria Camille, déjà dans le feu de l'action_.

-Y a de la baston si tu veux mon avis. _Sourit Pierre-André_.

-Il faut se dépêcher d'y aller ! _Lança Alexandre, qui avait retrouvé son sérieux_. **Go !** »

Ils coururent jusqu'à l'endroit où ils s'étaient séparés de leurs nouveaux amis. Devant eux, Luffy et un homme qui devait être un marine se faisaient face. Les cinq autres, comprenant Apis, étaient en retrait. Le capitaine venait de se prendre l'attaque de son ennemi en plein fouet. Il s'immobilisa, le fixant d'un mauvais œil.

« -Qui c'est ? _S'inquiéta Morgan_.

-Erik la tornade. C'est un mercenaire engagé par la marine. Il veut notre peau par ce qu'on s'est mit dans ses pattes. _Grogna Zoro_. »

Usopp vint immédiatement près d'Antoine, examiner la plume enflammée, et Apis se réfugia dans les bras de Kemi. Sanji bondit vers les nouvelles venues, l'oeil en cœur.

« -Ah, mes princesses, ne craignez rien ! _Chantonna-t-il_. Votre prince charmant est là pour vous protéger ! »

Il s'accroupit après s'être reçut les poings rageurs de Kemi et de Nami, s'attendit au troisième, mais il ne vint pas. Camille se contenta de se dandiner sur place.

« -C'est vrai ? »

Sanji se releva immédiatement.

« -Bien sur Camille-chan* !

-Ouaiiiis ! Génial ! »

Elle s'agrippa à Sanji à la manière d'un chat. Ledit cuistot en fut enchanté. Pierre-André se demanda comment il avait fait pour tomber sur une fille pareille. M'enfin. Il détourna la tête.

« -Le caoutchouc a l'air mal en point. _Remarqua-t-il_. Il a des cicatrices sur presque tout le corps.

-On ne peut pas aller l'aider ? _Plaida presque Alexandre_. Je peux l'aligner d'ici. »

Sur ce il brandit son Msr, la balle déjà prête à partir. Mais Nami baissa la pointe de son fusil d'une main.

« -Ne gâche pas tes munitions. Luffy a décidé d'en venir à bout seul.

-Ooooooh... _Fit le tireur déçu_.

-Et pourquoi ? _Questionna Morgan_. Il a l'air bien entraîné, ce mercenaire. On pourrait l'aider d'ici.

-Quand il est comme ça, ce n'est pas la peine, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. _Continua la rouquine_. Et puis de toute façon que veux-tu y faire ? Je doute que quoi que ce soit ne puisse l'atteindre. Ni les balles, ni rien d'autre.

-Hé ! _Cria Kemi_. Ils relancent les hostilités !

-**Slash slash ! Shshshsh... Attaque de la fouine ! Frappe dans tout les sens !** »

Erik croisa les bras et fit des gestes rapides d'aller et retour de son torse vers le coté. Le capitaine bondit vers lui, sans se soucier du danger.

« -**Yah !** _Hurla Luffy_. »

Estomaqués, tous purent le voir passer à travers l'attaque d'Erik, pourtant puissante, puis refermer ses mains sur ses épaules. Il étira sa tête vers l'arrière d'une manière inimaginable.

« -**Gum gum...** _Commença-t-il._ »

Il la fit revenir tout à coup, et cogna de plein fouet le mercenaire avec la vitesse de l'élan.

« -**Coup d'boule !** »

Erik ne put pas répliquer. Il encaissa le choc. Ses lunettes noires explosèrent en mille morceaux. Mais Luffy préparait déjà son autre attaque. Il projeta sa jambe loin en arrière et la fit revenir de la même manière.

« -Et **bazooka !** »

Son pied heurta violemment le mercenaire, ce qui expulsa ce dernier très haut dans le ciel, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne le voit plus.

« -Ça c'est fait ! _Lança Luffy, observant son ennemi disparaître_.

-Hourra ! _Lança Antoine_.

-On a réussit ! _Rit Apis, les yeux plein d'étoiles_. Les dragons vont pouvoir rester en paix maintenant !

-Et nous on va pouvoir repartir ! _Chantonna Usopp_.

-Ok mais... Comment on va faire pour remettre les bateaux à la flotte ? »

.

_Trois heures plus tard, début de la nuit. _

Les deux bateaux pirates avaient étés transportés jusqu'à l'eau et s'apprêtaient à partir. Ils firent un adieu chaleureux à Apis, qui avait décidée de rester sur son île natale (qui se trouvait faire partie de l'île des dragons). Les deux équipages de pirates avaient, d'un commun accord, accepté de faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Quand à la marine, elle s'était retrouvée sans commandant et les bateaux qui ne s'étaient pas brisés sur les rochers s'étaient éparpillés. Nami fit un dernier signe de la main avant de se tourner vers son capitaine. Derrière eux, Alexandre et Usopp sortaient déjà les tonneaux de "Franky's cola".

« -Alors Luffy. Où est-ce qu'on va ? _Questionna la rousse_.

-Droit sur Grand Line ! Shishishishi ! Je vais devenir le roi des pirates !

-Ça c'est un bon but ! Moi je vais détruire Marineford ! _Lança Camille_. Et vous ?

-Je vais devenir le plus grand des sabreurs. _Dit sobrement Zoro._

-Je construirais un bateau qui résiste à toutes les intempéries ! _Cria presque Pierre-André_.

-Je cartographierais toutes les mers ! _Rit Nami_.

-Je.. Je parcourrais tout les océans ! _Hésita Kemi_.

-Je deviendrais un courageux pirate des mers ! _Fit Usopp, plein d'émotion_.

-Je vivrais des aventures fantastiques avec tout mes amis ! _Sourit Antoine_.

-Moi, je découvrirais All Blue ! _Dit sérieusement Sanji_.

-Je les protègerais ! _Chantonna Alex_. Par ce que sans moi ils sont perdus !

-Et moi je retrouverais mon sensei ! _Termina Morgan_. »

Animés d'une même flamme, et entourant celle du dragon millénaire, ils mirent un a un leurs mains en avant, et les élevèrent en l'air, paume de la main ouverte au ciel, au destin, à l'avenir !

.

.

.

*nd : -chan est un suffixe affectif pour les filles. Le suffixe pour les garçons est -kun.


	5. 30: Tempête à l'horizon !

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 30 : Tempête à l'horizon !**

_L'écrivaine_ : Salut les gens ! Comme c'est le 30ème chapitre et que vous suivez encore, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que...

_Camille la dragonne*l'empêche de parler*_ : NON ! Ne dit rien ! Ne leur gâche pas tout !

_L'écrivaine_ : Mais... T'es stupide ou quoi ? Je veux juste leur dire que je les remerciais du fond du coeur, et que c'est grâce à eux que je suis allé aussi loin dans une fanfic !

_Camille la dragonne_ : Ah bon, c'est tout ? Désolé de vous avoir fait une fausse joie alors, et bonne lecture !

.

_Info : Camille à constitué un équipage de pirate avec Pierre-André, mécanicien ; Kemi, cartographe ; Antoine, archéologue ; Alexandre, tireur d'élite ; et Morgan, cuisinier. Ils parcourent maintenant les mers vers Grand Line. Ils rencontrent l'équipage au chapeau de paille, que vous devez connaître, en plein milieu d'une bataille avec la marine. Ils arrivent finalement à se sortir de ce mauvais pas, et reprennent leur route. Objectif : Grand Line !_

.

« -QUOI ? Tu ne sais pas lire les cartes ? _Hurla Nami_. »

Kemi lui fut signe de se taire. Sanji arriva en trombe pour voir si ses déesses n'avaient rien, parce qu'il avait entendu crier, mais elles le sommèrent de sortir. Elles étaient actuellement sur le Vogue Merry, le bateau de l'équipage du chapeau de paille, dans la petite pièce réservée à Nami qu'elle utilisait pour dessiner ses cartes. La jeune fille rousse avait une tenue décontractée, comprenant une mini jupe et un tee-shirt manches courtes. Kemi était venue la chercher par ce qu'on lui avait dit que c'était la rouquine la cartographe.

« -Tu veux bien m'apprendre à les lire ? Sur Grand Line, je devrais être capable de les diriger ! Ils sont tous super balèze avec leurs attaques ou leur fruit du démon, et moi je me sens inutile.

-Oh, mais oui, je vais t'aider. C'est vrai que dans mon équipage, moi aussi je me sens inutile parfois. Je crois que je vais demander à Usopp de me construire une arme tiens...

-Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup ! »

De la pièce en dessous monta soudain une odeur alléchante. C'était Sanji qui préparait quelque chose à manger ! Les casseroles tintèrent. Morgan en sortit une plus grande que les autres et demanda :

« -Celle-là ?

-Oui. _Répondit Sanji_. Maintenant tu les mets dedans et tu tournes en continu pendant 5 minutes. »

Il portait un costard-cravate noir qui semblait ne pas se salir, même au contact des fourneaux. Morgan s'exécuta. Camille, assise sur une des chaises autour de la table, se leva et vint se coller aux cuisiniers.

« -C'est très gentil de montrer quelques unes de tes recettes à Morgan !

-Gah... _En bava presque le blond_. Mais c'est normal puisque cela va être favorable a deux belles demoiselles telles que vous ! »

Camille sourit et le serra dans ses bras. Sanji était paralysé. Je crois que c'était la première fois qu'il ne se faisait pas rabrouer par une fille depuis un moment. C'est bête, il aurait pu apprécier l'instant encore plus longtemps si Luffy n'était pas rentré en trombe dans la pièce, suivi de près par Usopp et Antoine.

« -Sanji ! _Cria le capitaine_. On a senti à manger jusque sur l'autre bateau ! T'as fait de la viaaaande ? J'ai faiiiiiim ! »

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers eux. Camille lâcha le blond et fit quelques pas vers Morgan, vu que l'espace cuisine était plutôt étroit.

« -Du calme ! _S'écria le cuisinier, dégoûté d'avoir été sortit de son beau rêve_. Bien sûr que j'ai prévu quelque chose pour vous ! »

Il lui montra un gigot déjà bien rôti (que ni Morgan ni Camille n'avaient vu cuire) et le chapeau de paille s'en empara avant de ressortir comme il était entré.

« -Oi, au fait, la fille aux 50 000 000 de Berry ! _L'apostropha Luffy_. On va visiter ton bateau ! »

Plus tôt, il avait appris la prime de Camille et cela l'avait déprimé, sachant que lui n'était qu'à 30 000 000 de Berry. Elle l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle avait sûrement été surévaluée. D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient d'ors et déjà contés leurs aventures lors d'une soirée mémorable, et la capitaine avait été enchantée de savoir que Luffy était allé à Shell Town juste après son départ.

« -Antoine ! _L'arrêta Camille, avant que son archéologue ne sorte_. Tu y vas aussi ?

-Oui ! Il faut que je les suive ! Je dois les empêcher de faire des bêtises ! »

Il sortit en courant et eu juste le temps d'entendre Morgan jurer par ce que son plat avait cramé avant de foncer vers la poupe du bateau. Ah ! Ça y est il voyait les deux énergumènes ! Luffy avec son haut rouge, son pantalon bleu et son chapeau de paille était bien visible. Usopp, lui, avait une simple salopette marron et un bandana de la même couleur. Quels énergiques ceux-là ! Il sauta sur leur navire. Le Dragon Khan avait été rattaché au Vogue Merry par une corde assez solide. Mais pour passer plus facilement de l'un à l'autre, une planche avait été posée et attachée de façon bizarre mais fonctionnelle. Alors vous pensez bien que Pierre-André eut une peur bleue quand il vit Antoine atterrir à un centimètre de lui.

« -Bordel, Antoine ! La planche elle sert pas a décorer !

-Ah oui, désolé. »

Il repartit. Pierre-André rangea ses outils dans sa pochette et attrapa sa clé à molette, mais il fut tout de suite rejoint par Zoro et Alexandre, qui revenaient de la poupe du Dragon Khan. Zoro, le sabreur de l'autre équipage, était habillé d'un haut blanc et d'un pantalon noir aux reflets verts. Il avait également les cheveux verts et un bandeau vert accroché au bras. (Et n'allez pas croire que ce type est un écolo, bien au contraire.)

« -Ouais c'est vrai. _Grogna Zoro_. T'as raison. C'était bien calme pour dormir. Mais là ça va plus être possible depuis qu'ils ont décidé de courir dans tout les sens.

-Alors tu connaitrais un autre endroit sur ton bateau qui serait cool pour dormir ? _L'interrogea Alexandre_.

-Oui mais c'est un coin spécial. _Continua Zoro_. On ne peut y aller que si... »

Il heurta violemment l'épaule de Pierre-André. Celui-ci, irascible depuis que Camille traînait avec le beau parleur, s'enflamma aussitôt :

« -ÉH oh ! Vas-y doucement le grand vert !

-Quoi ? Tu m'cherches ? »

Il ouvrit un de ses sabres par réflexe. Pierre-André attendait justement cela :

« -T'arriveras pas a me toucher... Tête d'algue !

-Quoi ? Espèce de sourcil en... Ah mais non je peux pas dire ça... »

Alexandre sentit que ça allait dégénérer et tira Zoro de coté.

« -Allez laisse tomber. Il heu... Il est toujours comme ça.

-'Tain... J'ai une malédiction avec les blonds ou quoi ? »

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, il y eut un bruit de cavalcade. Luffy, Usopp et Antoine déboulèrent et Luffy grimpa sur la figure de proue.

« -HoHo ! Un dragon ! C'est génial ! Dommage que vous l'ayez prit, c'est ce que je voulais pour mon bateau !

-Pour ton bateau ? _Fit Usopp_. Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on change le Vogue Merry ? Il est très bien comme ça non ? En plus c'est un cadeau de Kaya !

-Bé oui mais un dragon c'est classe quand même ! »

Ils se chamaillèrent et Antoine, essoufflé, vint se poser à coté.

« -Hé ! Pfff pfff... Vous allez encore courir longtemps comme ça ?!

-Ba non ! On a tout vu je crois.

-Sauf la cale ! _S'écria Usopp_.

-Ah oui ! Cool ! On y va !

-Mais mince, _fit Antoine_. C'est la cale ! Y a rien de spécial là-bas ! »

.

_Dans la cale_.

Le clandestin se releva, s'étira et fit quelques pas avant de s'allonger à l'endroit ou il était juste avant.

« -Je suis liquéfié d'ennui. _Bailla Pierre_. Quel boucan ils font là-haut ! Quand est-ce que ces fichus pirates vont accoster sur une île normale ? J'allais quand même pas descendre sur ce truc infesté de dragons ! Enfin... Sophie compte sur moi... »

Il sortit de sa poche le bout de papier que sa sœur lui avait donné et le déplia précautionneusement. C'était une photo de eux deux enfant, dans leur cabane, faisant des sourires scintillants à la caméra. Heureux, rien de plus.

Il sentit soudain un frisson le parcourir. Il rabaissa sa photo et...

« -T'es qui toi ?

-**AAAAAAAAAAAH !** »

Antoine et Usopp déboulèrent à ce moment précis. L'archéologue vit Luffy en tête à tête avec Pierre, l'un accroupi l'autre effondré par terre.

« -Mais qui ? »

Il avait la berlue ? C'était qui ce garçon ? Alexandre et Zoro les appelaient d'en haut.

« -C'est un autre de vos nakama ? _Demanda Luffy sans de soucier le moins du monde de la réaction pourtant évidente d'Antoine_. Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas présenté ! Allez viens ! Il faut que tu vois mon équipage ! »

Il sortit, traînant l'autre par le poignet. Il arriva sur le pont et là, Alexandre, Zoro, Nami et Kemi s'étaient déjà rassemblés, alertés par le cri.

« -Qui c'est celui-ci ? _Fit Nami_. On ne l'a pas encore vu. »

Alexandre fut plus vif que Kemi. Il attrapa son sniper et le pointa sous le menton de Pierre.

« -Nom, prénom, et qu'est ce que tu fous ici. Fissa.

-Oi, tu veux dire que tu le connais pas ? _Demanda Zoro, qui avait eu le déclic_. »

Alex hocha négativement de la tête. Usopp et Antoine sortirent, passablement crevés des aller et retour du chapeau de paille.

« -Luffy, attends ! Il n'est pas de notre équipage ce garçon ! »

.

Ils s'étaient rassemblés sur le pont du Dragon Khan et faisaient cercle autour du clandestin. Luffy, qui l'avait sorti de la cale, péchait maintenant avec Usopp. Mais les autres étaient tous concentrés, même ceux de l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Camille était arrivé avec Sanji et Morgan, et Pierre-André s'était pointé juste après. Nami prit alors la parole :

« -Alors, que je récapitule, Camille, tu le connais. Pierre-André, tu savais qu'il était là et vous dites qu'il est monté lors de votre précédente escale, sans compter l'île des dragons. Mais ça remonte à quand ?

-À... À peu près 10 jours... _Se rappela Morgan_. Puis on est arrivé à l'île des dragons, puis encore 4 jours jusqu'ici. Donc 14 en tout.

-Si longtemps ?! _Hurla Kemi_. Comment ça se fait qu'on l'ai pas vu plus tôt ? Et Pierre-André pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit qu'il était là ?

-La raison pour laquelle il est monté, c'est pas mes oignons. Alors je l'ai laissé tranquille vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir nous attaquer.

-C'est ignoble de se cacher de la sorte sur un bateau avec deux jeunes filles innocentes ! _S'offusqua Sanji_. »  
Zoro leva les yeux au ciel. Heureusement, le cuisinier ne le vit pas.

« -Mais Pierre, _fit doucement Camille_, tu n'est pas resté avec ta sœur à la Tourelle ? »

L'intéressé n'osa pas bouger, la pointe du Msr toujours sous le menton. Il avoua néanmoins :

« -Il faut que j'aille au bout de Grand Line, pour trouver un médicament pour Sophie. Alors... J'ai profité de votre bateau pour embarquer, puisque jamais personne ne débarque, et qu'il n'y à pas de charpentiers là-bas. Je comptais descendre à votre prochaine escale, où j'aurais pu trouver un autre bateau où m'engager. Mais je suppose que... Vous allez me tuer maintenant ? »

L'équipage n'avait pas pensé à cela. Que faire de ce garçon ? Kemi se tourna vers Nami, espérant une réponse, où au moins une idée.

« -Oh non, ne comptez pas sur nous ! _Clama la rouquine_. C'est votre clandestin, c'est à vous de choisir !

-Mais on peut toujours s'en occuper si vous avez des problèmes avec lui ! _Chantonna Sanji, l'oeil en cœur_.

-Ouais, _gronda Zoro_, ben moi je vais aller dormir.

-Hé Marimo ! On ne laisse pas des jeunes filles dans la panade quand elles ont besoin de nous !

-Tais-toi, le pervers ! J'fais ce que je veux ! »

Ils traversèrent la planche en bois, l'un chassant l'autre à coups de pieds. Nami les rejoignit, histoire de les calmer. Maintenant, les deux équipages étaient sur leur bateau respectif.

« -Attendez, _fit Antoine_, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y à plus de vent tout à coup ?

-Si. _Dit Pierre-André_. On dirait même que ça se couvre.

-J'mettrais bien un manteau moi... _Tremblota Alexandre_.

-Oh mince ! Regardez là-bas ! _Pointa Kemi_. »

Une tornade profilait à l'horizon. Le ciel, obscurcit par la nuit, cachait les gros nuages d'orages qui auraient pu permettre à l'équipage de deviner le temps. Nami, qui pouvait sentir cela d'habitude, avait été trop occupée par les activités récentes pour s'occuper de la météo. Camille reprit tout de suite les rênes. Si on pouvait accorder une chose, c'est qu'au moins, elle savait diriger dans les situations stressantes.

« -Bon, Alexandre, tu lâche ce fusil et tu vas ranger les voiles avec Morgan. Comme vous êtes les deux plus grands, ce sera plus facile pour vous. Antoine et Kemi, allez ranger les objets qui sont sur le pont dans la cale s'il vous plait. Pierre-André, va tenir la barre. Les courants risquent d'être trop forts pour moi.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour lui ? _Hurla Kemi, car la tempête se rapprochait_.

-Il va nous aider. Pierre, si t'as pas envie d'y laisser ta peau, tu nous donnes un coup de main ! »

Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps. Bien sur qu'il allait les aider ! Il approuva d'un signe de tête et partit avec les deux grands remonter la voile. Camille donna son chapeau à Kemi, pour qu'elle le range et qu'il ne s'envole pas, et alla aider les autres.

La tempête gronda. Des éclairs strièrent le ciel de part en part. À un moment, l'artifice mit en place par Pierre-André pour maintenir la planche se brisa et ils se trouvèrent rapidement séparés de l'autre équipage. Camille eu juste le temps de crier à l'autre capitaine qu'ils seraient là quand ils auraient besoin d'eux. Et l'autre de répliquer qu'ils se reverraient sur Grand Line, et qu'il serait... le roi des pirates !


	6. 31: Encore trop loin de Grand Line

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 31 : Encore trop loin de Grand Line.**

.

_Info : Camille à constitué un équipage de pirate avec Pierre-André, mécanicien ; Kemi, cartographe ; Antoine, archéologue ; Alexandre, tireur d'élite ; et Morgan, cuisinier. Ils parcourent maintenant les mers vers Grand Line. Ils rencontrent l'équipage au chapeau de paille, que vous devez connaître, en plein milieu d'une bataille avec la marine. Ils arrivent finalement à se sortir de ce mauvais pas, et reprennent leur route. Objectif : Grand Line ! Malheureusement, ils tombent sur le trajet d'une tempête, qui les occupe toute la nuit. _

.

Le matin. Enfin. La tempête avait fait rage toute la nuit. L'équipage était mortifié. Chacun haletait dans son coin, épuisé par les efforts qu'il avait dû fournir. Mais le lever de soleil les fit tous sourire. Ils en avaient bavés, mais c'était ça aussi, la vie de pirate.

« -Kemiiiii ! _Appela la capitaine, la voix cassée_. Tu sais où on est ? »

L'intéressée fit un effort pour se déplacer jusqu'à son amie, puisque Camille la dragonne semblait incapable de bouger.

« -Pas la moindre idée. Ça à tellement bougé que j'ai perdu tout repère.

-C'est pas comme si tu en avais. _Cingla Alexandre, qui semblait assez en forme comparé aux autres_.

-Ta gueule. _Répondit-elle d'un ton monocorde_. »

Camille se redressa. Le bleu de l'océan était partout.

« -Merde. Pas une trace du bateau de Luffy. On a perdu l'autre équipage !

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? _Demanda Antoine, avachi sur le mât_.

-C'est pas grave. _Fit Morgan_. On les reverra bien un jour ! Encore une chance qu'ils soient retournés à temps sur leur navire. »

Le cuistot n'était pas du tout fatigué. Il avait apporté le chapeau de Camille et les armes de ses nakamas. Il lâcha le couvre-chef sur la tête de sa capitaine et donna à chacun ce qui lui revenait, puis grimpa à la corde pour aller déplier les voiles.

« -Ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas fait de nuit blanche ! La dernière fois, tout un escadron de marine me courait après !

-Au moins y en a deux qui tiennent la forme... _Soupira Antoine_. Et pourquoi les armes ?

-On ne sais jamais ce qui peut arriver. »

L'archéologue regarda autour de lui. Camille chouinait sur le fait qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais Sanji et Kemi se bouchait les oreilles en lui suppliant de s'arrêter. Morgan était là et Alex ici, mais alors ? Il posa une question pertinente :

« -Et où sont les deux Pierre ?

-À la cuisine ! _Lança Morgan du haut du mât_. Ils discutent de... Ben je sais pas de quoi en fait.

-Bon. Il faudrait bouger quand même. _Fit Kemi en se relevant_. Morgan, rejoins-nous quand t'as finit.

-Yosh ! »

Elle traîna la capitaine par le col et houspilla les deux garçons jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lèvent. Ils entrèrent à la cuisine. Pierre et Pierre-André faisaient le petit-déjeuner.

« -Salut ! Vous avez passé une aussi bonne nuit que moi ? _Demanda ironiquement le mécano_.

-Bof. »

Camille s'affala sur la table, tentant de rester réveillée en attendant son repas. Kemi et Antoine la rejoignirent, pour une fois dans le même état ensommeillée qu'elle.

« -Pourquoi c'est pas Morgan qui fait le repas ? _Demanda Alexandre, suspicieux_.

-Vous avez peur que je vous empoisonne ? _Questionna Pierre_. Je ne vous aurais pas aidé cette nuit si j'avais voulu que vous mourriez.

-Tiens, porte ça. _Lui fit le blond en pointant des bols_. T'inquiète Alex, il veut juste trouver un bateau qui l'emmènera au bout de Grand Line. Il descendra à la prochaine escale quoi !

-Oui ça je sais. Il nous l'a déjà dit. »

Ils posèrent peu à peu paquets de céréales et boissons sur la table. Les trois autres étaient déjà endormis et ils durent les pousser pour pouvoir poser les victuailles. Morgan entra finalement dans la salle, l'air sérieux.

« -Dites, y a un problème, y a pas du tout de vent...

-Quoi ?

-C'est pas grave. _Fit le blond_. On repartira quand il y en aura. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Après tout, ce n'était pas le problème le plus urgent. Camille Kemi et Antoine ne voulant pas se réveiller, ils les laissèrent tranquille. Ils avaient eu une nuit agitée et, quelque part, ils les comprenaient. Mais en attendant, que faire du clandestin ? On le nomma à la vigie. S'il avait tant envie de trouver une île, il se ferait une joie de les appeler au moindre bout de terre en vue. Sans rien dire, il avait grimpé la corde jusqu'au poste, emportant un casse-dalle avec lui. Les trois membres du Dragon Khan restant purent enfin débattre de l'avenir du clandestin sans qu'il n'en sache rien. Morgan se servit une tasse de thé, son nouveau pêché mignon du moment, pendant que Pierre-André piochait indifféremment dans plusieurs plats.

« -Alors, qu'est ce qu'on en fait ? _Siffla le tireur d'élite avec une pseudo-joie dans la voix_. Moi, je ne lui fait pas confiance...

-Oh, là t'es pas sympa ! _L'engueula Morgan_. T'as pas sourcillé quand il t'a passé une de ses potions qui redonnent du pep's ! D'ailleurs il semblait tout désolé de n'en avoir que trois. Moi j'en ai pas eu besoin, mais regarde les dormeurs. T'aurais fini dans le même état qu'eux ! »

Durant la nuit, Pierre était allé chercher des potions d'énergie qu'il avait fait lui-même à La Tourelle et les avaient données à Alexandre, Pierre-André et lui. Cela leur avait permit d'éviter quelques incidents qui auraient étés fâcheux. Le mécano lui en était redevable pour son bateau.

« -Mouais... Mais justement. On sait pas ce qu'y a d'autre dans son sac ! »

La veille, quand ils avaient trouvés Pierre, il était habillé d'un haut blanc et rouge et d'un pantalon à dégradés noir. Il avait aussi un curieux sac marron, accroché en bandoulière, dont le contenu leur restait inconnu.

« -Attends... Mais ça on s'en fiche ! On n'a qu'à lui confisquer son sac, et on lui rendra à la fin du voyage !

-Mmmm... »

À court d'arguments, le tireur d'élite se tourna vers Pierre-André, qui mangeait sans se soucier des problèmes d'âme et conscience de ses camarades.

« -Et toi qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

-Hum ? Moi ? Personnellement j'en ai rien à cirer de sa vie et de toute façon._ Il but une grande gorgée avant de continuer_. Je pense qu'on pourrait l'arrêter s'il tente quoi que ce soit. On est des pirates non ? Et vous êtes là à discutailler d'un truc stupide. On dirait que vous avez les chochottes. »

Pas faux. Soudain, un bâillement. Camille sortait péniblement de sa terrible léthargie. À voir sa tête, on devinait qu'elle y serait bien restée. Kemi prononça quelques mots incompréhensibles pour les incultes qu'on était en Anglais en voyant que le mécano avait déjà fait un trou dans les provisions. Antoine, lui, s'était déjà servi un chocolat chaud.

« -Tiens ? À peine dix minutes ? _Se moqua Alex_.

-Trop faim pour dormir. Grommela Camille.

-Shit. How can you guys be so awake ? Je veux dire... Comment vous faites pour pas tomber de sommeil ? _Se rattrapa Kemi_. »

Ils leur expliquèrent pour les potions. Mais alors qu'ils allaient enfin profiter du petit-déjeuner, Pierre leur cria de venir.

.

_Plus tôt_.

Pierre grignota sa tartine. Il faisait extraordinairement chaud après la tempête de cette nuit. Le pirate avec les lunettes noires lui avait demandé de faire la vigie et il y voyait là une occasion de ne pas de faire remarquer. Il crut soudain voir quelque chose au loin. Ça bougeait. Ah, c'était reparti sous l'eau. Il hésita, puis regarda avec plus d'attention. Tout près du bateau cette fois, une peau rugueuse vint se frotter à la coque. Il finit difficilement sa tartine et remarqua que l'océan était en fait parsemé de ces monstres marins. Il n'en put plus en appela les pirates.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _Fit Pierre-André, sortit en premier_.

-Tu peux venir voir par toi-même ? Je ne suis pas bien sur de ce que j'ai vu. »

Il grimpa jusqu'à la vigie.

« -Oh, il n'y a toujours pas de vent. _Remarqua tout de suite Antoine, suivant le reste de l'équipage sur le pont_. Ça va être fâcheux si ça continue comme ça.

-Au pire, tu pourras en créer, non ? _Demanda Morgan_. »

Antoine s'étouffa dans son chocolat.

« -Heu, et bien... C'est à dire que... C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça...

-Oui ?

-Créer du vent, c'est encore hors de portée pour moi. Je m'entraîne et... C'est difficile. Mais j'ai fait des progrès ! Et...

-C'est bon. C'est bon. On te croit. _Le raisonna Alexandre alors qu'Antoine rougissait en tentant de s'expliquer_.

-Hé, les gars ! _Cria le mécano_. On a un GROS problème ! Y a des monstres marins absolument partout et on risque de se faire bouffer d'un instant à l'autre si on bouge pas d'ici ! »

Pierre hocha la tête à coté de lui pour approuver ses paroles.

« -Alors il faut partir. _Déduisit la capitaine_. Cartographe, une idée de la route à prendre ?

-En fait,... _Hésita Kemi_. Ça me rappelle quelque chose que Nami m'a dit à propos de Grand Line. Pas de vent... Des monstres marins... Mais ?! On... On...

-Quoi ? ON QUOI ?

-J'ai bien peur... Qu'on soit tombé sur la Calm belt ! »

Seuls Antoine et Morgan s'offusquèrent de cette révélation.

« -Sur Calm belt ? _Répéta Alexandre en attente d'une réponse_.

-Calm belt, c'est la terreur de tout navigateur ! _Tremblota Antoine_. Il n'y a jamais de vent et la mer est surchargée de monstres ! C'est une mer qui entoure Grand Line des deux cotés !

-Même mon sensei n'y est jamais allé ! _Repris Morgan_. Il m'a dit que rares étaient ceux qui en revenaient vivant ! Et que c'était pour ça que de nombreux pirates n'essayaient même pas d'entrer sur Grand Line !

-Ouah ! J'aimerais bien voir un de ces gros poissons ! _Sourit Camille en s'approchant de la rambarde_. Petit petit...

-Mais ça va pas la tête ! Ne les attire pas ! _S'exclama Kemi en la tirant_. »

Plus loin, une bête qui sortait d'une mauvaise passe (sa poissonne adorée l'avait quitté pour un requin marteau. Et oui, même les monstres ont des ennuis), décida de montrer à ces insignifiants humains que personne ne pouvait le traiter de "_petit_" (à part Big Joe, car lui, il était vraiment grand). D'un coup de queue, il envoya valser le misérable navire. Sur le Dragon Khan, personne n'aurait pu annoncer ce revirement de situation. Le bateau s'envola loin au-dessus de la mer, et quand il commença à retomber, le manque de gravité fit s'élever les pirates dans les airs.

« -Vite ! Accrochez-vous à quelque chose ! _Lança la capitaine_. Alex t'arrives à atteindre le levier ? Si t'ouvres les ailes les parachutes se déploieront !

-Peut pas ! Trop loin !

-Aaaaah ! _Cria Kemi_. Les gars ! Regardez en baaaaaas ! »

D'énormes monstres marins étaient apparus à la surface de l'eau et attendaient patiemment que le bateau retombe direct dans leur bouche. Une énorme langue fusa même à quelques millimètres du Dragon Khan. L'équipage en entier cria de terreur. Mais alors que les grosses bêtes se battaient pour savoir qui aurait ce met de choix, ils prirent soudain peur et partirent en nageant dans tout les sens.

« -Nieh ? C'est une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ça ? _Demanda Pierre, touchant un point sensible_.

-Je ne crois pas que... **AAAAAAAH !** »

Une bête absolument gigantesque, au moins 10 fois plus grande que les autres, avait sortie son corps de l'eau. Les remous que cela avait dégagés étaient de trois fois la taille du Dragon Khan. Il avait une crête piquante autour de la tête et un long corps fin. Il avait aussi des écailles bleues mer et certaines étaient plus foncées que d'autres. Quelques une étaient vertes émeraudes. Le monstre hurla, et chacun se boucha les oreilles dans un vacarme assourdissant.

« -On va servir d'apérooooooo ! _Hurla Pierre-André_.

-Vu sa taille on sera même pas des cacahouètes pour lui !

-C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour ! Crétins !

-Et pourquoi il va pas plus près de notre endroit de chute ? _Questionna Morgan_. Qu'est-ce qu'il attends ?

-Y a un autre truc en bas ! _Leur cria Camille_. »

Ils baissèrent la tête. L'eau s'était mise à tourner sur elle-même, comme aspirée par un siphon. Puis elle commença à être entraînée au fond. Un trou assez grand pour que le bateau y passe s'ouvrit.

« -S'que c'est que ce bazaaaaaard ? _Beugla Antoine_.

-On va tomber dedans !

-Au lieu de causer... **FAITES GAFFE À BÂBOOOORD** ! »

Le monstre marin avait reculé sa tête, pour mieux pouvoir la propulser vers le bateau. Les mâchoires immenses de refermèrent en un claquement assourdissant et déchirèrent la voile secondaire, les écailles tranchantes du dragon de mer abîmant au passage une bonne partie du vaisseau.

« -J'vais lui faire sa fête à celui-là ! _Beugla Pierre-André_. Il sait pas s'qui l'attends !

-On s'en fiche maintenant ! _L'engueula Kemi_. On tombe dans ce fichu trou ! »

Ils crièrent tous ensemble, et passèrent le cercle d'eau, qui se referma juste derrière eux.

.

.

.

Comme je ne veux pas vous quitter maintenant, voici un chapitre bonus écrit par Nicolas Dupouy, très **très **raccourcit car fait entre deux cours.

Chapitre bonus

Sur le Dragon Khan, nos bons amis s'apprêtent à récupérer le fameux trésor appelé One piece.  
Pierre André s'écrit de joie, jetant au vent sa clé (assommant 3 compagnons au passage) :  
"j'ai trouvé le One piece !"

Fin.


	7. 32: Subyard, ville sous-marine

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 32 : Subyard, ville sous-marine.**

Oui alors, il y a une petite erreur sur le dessin, c'est que les hommes sirènes, ça n'existe pas dans One Piece non ? (Case d'Alex) C'est des hommes poissons normalement. Je suis profondément désolé, et j'ai changé ça dans le texte.

.

_Info : Camille à constitué un équipage de pirate avec Pierre-André, mécanicien ; Kemi, cartographe ; Antoine, archéologue ; Alexandre, tireur d'élite ; et Morgan, cuisinier. Ils parcourent maintenant les mers vers Grand Line. Ils rencontrent l'équipage au chapeau de paille, que vous devez connaître, en plein milieu d'une bataille avec la marine. Ils arrivent finalement à se sortir de ce mauvais pas, et reprennent leur route. Objectif : Grand Line ! Malheureusement, ils tombent sur le trajet d'une tempête, qui les occupent toute la nuit, et ils tombent dans un trou dans la mer : WTF ?_

.

Le cercle d'eau se referma juste derrière eux. Le bateau continua de tomber, irrésistiblement attiré par la pesanteur.

« -Jusqu'à quand ça va être comme ça ? _Réussit à articuler Kemi, entre deux pleurs_. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-On dirait un courant d'air qui passerait sous l'eau ! _Lança Antoine_. C'est trop étrange !

-Ça existe ça ? _Cria Morgan_. »

Le courant formait un tunnel incroyablement droit et, sur les rebords, l'eau tournait sans discontinuer. Cela avait en effet bien l'apparence d'un courant. Leur collant au train, l'eau se refermait derrière eux. De temps en temps gagnant du terrain, de temps en temps en perdant. Mais c'était vraiment calculé à une seconde près.

« -Oh ! J'aperçoit quelque chose de l'autre coté ! _Balança Alex_. »

Il pointa du doigt une tache sombre derrière le rideau marin. Lorsqu'elle se rapprocha, ils virent que ce n'était autre que l'énorme monstre qui les avaient presque avalés tout à l'heure. Ils crièrent, croisant les bras et attendant l'inévitable, mais le monstrueux poiscaille ne fit que les dévisager.

« -Il peut pas passer, on est sauvés ! _Chantonna de joie Pierre_.

-Criez pas trop vite victoire, regardez en bas ! _Leur fit remarquer Camille_. »

Le courant semblait maintenant se diviser en deux, l'un partant à gauche et l'autre à droite.

« -Arg ! On est foutus ! _Reprit le clandestin_. »

Le navire se tordit dans un bruit ignoble. La proue tangua vers la gauche, mais la poupe semblait être attirée à droite. On pouvait entendre Pierre-André plaider "_son pauvre bateau_" et observer, impuissant, les planches qui commençaient à craquer. Ils arrivèrent au point où le Dragon Khan ne pouvait que choisir une direction. Mais au lieu de cela, il s'étira, puis fut basculé tout droit, et sortit du courant marin. Grâce à son élan, il continua sa trajectoire rapidement. Tous retenaient leur souffle, la propulsion de la chute faisant encore assez d'effet pour qu'ils restent près du bateau. Alors que cela paraissait sans espoir, une bulle immense apparut devant eux. Ils esquivèrent sans le vouloir vraiment une deuxième attaque du monstre géant, plus préoccupés par leur avenir sous-marin. Le Dragon Khan arriva près de la bulle, et passa à travers. Elle se referma derrière eux comme si de rien n'était. L'équipage reprit sa respiration. L'air n'était pas mortel, encore heureux ! Mais ils continuaient leur chute ! Le bateau était, certes, beaucoup plus lent, mais ils allaient bien finir par s'écraser ! Par contre, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus, c'est que eux s'écraseraient avant ! Ayant un poids moindre que le bateau, les membres de l'équipage du Dragon ralentissaient trop pour qu'ils restent avec leur navire ! Morgan eu le réflexe d'agripper le bateau avec sa chaîne avant d'attraper la personne la plus proche : Camille. C'était déjà trop tard pour les autres. Il avait vu Antoine Kemi et Pierre-André tomber vers le même coin, ça irait pour eux. Par contre, le clandestin et Alexandre s'étaient séparés dans leur atterrissage. Il espéra de toute ses forces qu'ils ne feraient pas de mauvaise chute. Il s'occupa alors de ce qui les attendaient la capitaine et lui. En bas, une forêt. Et ils était tout près de la fin de la bulle allaient-ils atterrir avant ou après la poche d'air, sur le territoire du monstre ? Non, ça allait. Le bateau perdait beaucoup de vitesse. Ils allaient juste se crasher dans la verdure.

« -Morgan ! Lance moi devant le bateau ! J'ai une idée !

-Quoi ? Je peux pas faire ça !

-Balance-moi vers la forêt ! Allez ! »

Morgan s'exécuta, non sans se demander quelle idée lui était passée par la tête. Il donna un grand coup de bras, et Camille fut propulsée vers la proue du bateau. Elle s'accrocha à ce qu'elle pu et grimpa jusqu'à être au point de collision le plus proche, puis se projeta en avant. De cette manière, elle se rapprochait plus vite que le Dragon Khan de la forêt. Elle se concentra. Elle n'avait qu'une chance après tout ! Elle tendit les bras. Dès la première feuille qu'elle toucha, elle utilisa son fruit du démon sur elle et celles qui étaient en contact avec elle pour qu'elles deviennent aussi moelleuse qu'un gros coussin. Les arbres et leur verdure se courbèrent, transformés en polochons géants. Le bateau s'enfonça lourdement dans l'énorme couette, rebondit en sautant et retomba tout doucement. Camille sentit la fatigue la faire vaciller. Elle avait sauvé le Dragon Khan, mais additionné au fait de n'avoir pas dormi de la nuit, elle ne tenait plus debout.

Morgan était descendu du navire, maintenant couché sur son flan, et courait vers elle. La couverture cotonneuse des ex-feuilles était bien attirante. Et elle avait tellement sommeil...

.

Pierre avait été éjecté en premier. Le bateau ayant fait une culbute sur lui-même, il avait été, du haut de la vigie, aux premières loges pour se faire balancer hors du navire.

Quand il se releva, frottant sa tête après un atterrissage forcé sur une terre peu accueillante, la première chose qu'il vit fut trois visages décontenancés et à moitié effrayés. Il hurla et recula. Les trois autres hurlèrent aussi. Puis il vit l'apparence des trois inconnus et hurla de plus belle. Elles étaient définitivement toutes des filles, peut-être dans le même cercle d'âge que lui, mais sûrement pas humaines. Ce qui le traumatisait ? Peut-être le fait qu'elles étaient toutes à moitié poisson ?! C'était ça des sirènes ?

« -Me. Me. Mais ?! Mais vous êtes qui vous ?

-Tait-toi ! _Lui hurla une des filles, à l'apparence d'un requin_. C'est nous qui posons les questions ici.

-Quoi ?

-Allons, chacun son tour d'accord ? »

Celle qui ressemblait à un poulpe, et qui avait aussi l'air plus gentille, lui proposa de commencer.

« -D'accord. Alors, vous êtes... Des sirènes c'est ça ? Et comment vous vous appelez ?

-Oui ! _Lança joyeusement la fille poisson-clown_. Pourquoi, ça ne se voit pas ? Moi je suis Linda ! »

Elle lui sera la main énergiquement. Puis, la fille poulpe s'avança timidement.

« -Je m'appelle Hélène. Enchantée.

-Frannie. _Mâchouilla la requin_.

-Extraordinaire ! Je n'aurais jamais cru voir une sirène de toute ma vie, et là, trois...

-Et toi ? T'es qui ? _Demanda Linda, avide de réponses_.

-Pierre. Je suis un humain.

-Woah ! C'est un Umoin !

-Oh... _Fit la fille requin, visiblement déçue_. C'est juste un Umoin.

-Heu... C'est hu-main.

-**TU M'CHERCHES DES NOISES L'EXTRATERRESTRE** **?** »

Pierre se recroquevilla, les bras autour de sa tête. Cette sirène là était plus féroce que l'orage qu'ils avaient essuyés cette nuit.

« -Si c'est un Umoin il faut l'amener à Cero ! _Rit Linda_. Il saura comment faire !

-Cero ? _Plaça Pierre_.

-Et pourquoi pas à Élodie ?

-Tu veux passer ton temps à la chercher dans la forêt des couleurs ?

-Pas vraiment non.

-Alors c'est parti ! »

Les trois sirènes partirent, forçant Pierre à venir avec elles.

« -Mais ? On va où là ? _Hésita Pierre, se faisant tirer par le col_. Et puis je sais même pas où on est !

-Oh, _fit Hélène_, milles excuses. Bienvenue... à Subyard ! La ville sous-marine ! »

.

Pierre-André sortit de la piscine aménagée, soulevant Kemi et Antoine par le col. Il recracha la tasse qu'il avait bu quelques secondes avant.

« -Pouah... Keuf Keuf... Ça va vous deux ?

-Un seul point d'eau, un seul sur toute cette fichue île sous-marine, et il faut qu'on tombe dedans... _Souffla Antoine_. Enfin, au moins on n'est pas tombé sur de la terre. Merci Pierre-André.

-De rien.

-Mais c'est bizarre quand même, c'est pas dans l'eau de mer que tu peux plus nager ? _Souligna Kemi_.

-Normalement si, en fait c'est à cause du granite marin, alors je vois pas pourquoi là...

-C'est par ce qu'il s'agit d'une eau filtrée. Mais comme le système n'est pas encore parfait, il peut y avoir des résidus de cette matière. Je suis heureux d'avoir l'avis d'un expert sur la question. »

Ils se tournèrent vers celui qui avait dit ça. Un jeune homme les regardait en souriant. Il tendit sa main et les aida à se relever.

« -Je m'appelle Cero, et je travaille ici. J'ai 28 ans. »

Il avait une combinaison verte kaki avec des cheveux qui tendaient sur le gris. Pierre-André tenta de comprendre un peu mieux :

« -Ici ? Dans l'usine ?

-Oui. Je suis physicien. Je calcule combien d'eau on a besoin de transférer par jour, le débit que peuvent supporter les machines jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient usées, etc...

-Whoa ! Classieux ! _Lança Antoine_. Quel boulot d'adulte !

-Quoi ? Oh non ! _Rougit violemment Cero_. C'est pas bien dur, je m'y connais c'est tout. »

Il partit d'un rire joyeux.

« -Quoi qu'il en soit, bienvenu à Subyard. Comme vous venez d'en haut, je serais votre guide. »

Il les invita à le suivre. Les trois autres ne savaient rien de cet endroit, et décidèrent que, même si c'était un piège, ils n'avaient rien à perdre.

« -Bon alors, où on est exactement ? _Demanda Kemi_.

-Vous avez atterri dans une ville sous-marine. Elle à été bâtie sur une immense montagne et est protégée par l'énorme bulle que vous voyez au-dessus de vous et qui fait un dôme. Ce revêtement est fabriqué à partir de la résine provenant des Yurikan-Mangroves. Il y en a en contrebas de la montagne. La consistance de cette bulle est nettement plus résistante que celle d'une bulle normale, et pourtant elle garde les aspects positifs de cette dernière, qui sont le fait d'être malléable et si joliment transparente... »

Ils étaient partis dans la direction inverse, vers ce qui était le centre de l'île à vue de nez.

« -Le courant d'air que vous avez emprunté s'appelle _le Grís Hulot_. Il se divise là ou vous avez étés éjectés et fait le tour de Subyard des deux cotés avant de se refermer par derrière là-bas et de remonter. _Il pointa l'autre bout de l'île, celle qui était couverte par la forêt_. Il s'ouvre et se referme de temps en temps, mais nous sommes presque capable de prédire quand à présent ! »

Comme il semblait tout fier de cela, ils n'osèrent pas le déranger en lui avouant qu'ils avaient peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir retourner à l'air libre.

« -J'aurais une question... _Hésita Cero_. C'est un peu bête mais... Est-ce quelqu'un à trouvé le One Piece ?

-Le ? Tu connais le One Piece ? _Le questionna Antoine_.

-Oui, c'est le légendaire trésor de Gold D. Roger. Alors ?

-Non. Personne pour l'instant.

-Ah... Dommage.

-J'en déduit que si tu connais son existence, ou nous ne sommes pas les premiers à venir, ou toi aussi tu viens de la surface ? »

Le mécano avait touché un point sensible. Cero baissa les yeux en continuant de marcher.

« -C'est une longue histoire... Oh, regardez, on est arrivé ! »

Personne ne fit de remarque sur le fait qu'il avait changé de conversation. Devant eux, il y avait un trou énorme s'enfonçant dans la roche de la montagne, et surplombé par une cabane à peine soutenue par quatre passerelles. Par question de sécurité, des rambardes avaient étés construites tout autour dudit trou. Deux hommes se tenaient en dehors du bâtiment, sur la terre ferme. Ils regardaient désespérément une ligne de fumée qui disparaissait dans la forêt. Quand ils approchèrent, ils sursautèrent en remarquant que les deux scientifiques étaient en fait des hommes poissons.

« -Hé ! Les gars ! _Les héla Cero_. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, les pirates suivirent leur nouvel ami, mais en restant prudent.

« -Ah ! Cero ! Heureux de te revoir. Eh bien il y a un jeune Umoin qui vient de tomber du Grís Hulot je crois. De toute façon, il n'y a que les Umoin qui tombent d'en haut.

-On l'a appelé mais il est partit en courant dès qu'il nous a vu. _Continua l'autre_. Oh ! Mais tu en as trouvé d'autres !

-De quoi il avait l'air ? _Demanda impatiemment Antoine_.

-Hum... Il était très grand et portait une sorte de fusil.

-C'est Alex ! _Reconnut Kemi_. Vite, il faut le rattraper ! »

Les trois membres du Dragon Khan s'élancèrent vers la forêt, criant le nom de leur ami. Cero courut avec eux. Mais c'était peine perdue.

.

Alexandre s'était écrasé pitoyablement, la tête la première, sur un sol qui n'était fait que de poussière et de cailloux. S'étant relevé difficilement après avoir entendu tout les os de son dos craquer, il avait un peu observé les environs. Un trou béant s'ouvrait juste à sa droite, et il remercia toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait de ne pas l'avoir fait atterrir cinq centimètres de plus sur le coté. Une sorte de cabane était construite juste au-dessus. Il ne s'attarda pas sur cette structure étrange. Le courant qui les avaient emmenés ici avait disparut et, un bref instant, Alexandre eut peur que le Dragon Khan soit reparti sans lui. Puis il se rappela qu'il l'avait vu s'écraser quelque part dans l'immense forêt juste derrière lui.

« -Hé ! Mon garçon ! Vous allez bien ? »

Alexandre se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appelé et prit peur : deux monstres non identifiés étaient sortis de la structure et venaient vers lui. Il réfléchit en un instant.

Fusil ? Trempé donc non fonctionnel. Meilleure solution ? Fuir sans demander d'explication. Il détala alors vers la forêt, ayant juste le temps de voir que quatre autres monstres rappliquaient.

« -Bordeeeel c'est quoi ces trucs à moitié poisson ? Ça peut pas être des sirènes, les sirènes d'abord c'est des filles et ensuite ça existe paaaaas ! »

Il entendit un bruit de cavalcade dans ses pas et accéléra la cadence.

Enfin loin de tout événement, Alexandre s'arrêta et se coucha un instant par terre. Il prit de grandes respirations tout en réfléchissant. Il avait courut droit devant lui, pendant très longtemps, et devait prendre une pause pour récupérer. Mais au moins, ses poursuivants ne l'avaient pas rattrapé. Il observa cette étrange forêt. Elle était constituée entièrement d'arbres à fruit. Toutes sortes de couleur s'offraient à sa vue, allant du orange au bleu, en passant par le vert, le jaune, le violet,... Chaque arbre portait une variété de ces fruits à l'air succulent. Il se redressa puis il le vit, ce buisson, seul de sa race dans cette immense forêt. Et il n'avait qu'un seul fruit, différent des autres.

« -Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? _Fit le tireur d'élite en s'approchant_. Je crois que j'ai déjà vu ça mais où ? Hum... Je vais le remmener au bateau. »

Il le prit puis monta à un arbre, vérifia la direction du Dragon Khan, et y alla. Tandis qu'il marchait, il réfléchit, le fruit non identifié dans la main.

« -Et si c'était un fruit du démon ? »


	8. 33: De découverte en découverte

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 33 : De découverte en découverte.**

.

_Info : Camille à constitué un équipage de pirate avec Pierre-André, mécanicien ; Kemi, cartographe ; Antoine, archéologue ; Alexandre, tireur d'élite ; et Morgan, cuisinier. Ils parcourent maintenant les mers vers Grand Line. Ils rencontrent l'équipage au chapeau de paille, que vous devez connaître, en plein milieu d'une bataille avec la marine. Ils arrivent finalement à se sortir de ce mauvais pas, et reprennent leur route. Objectif : Grand Line ! Malheureusement, ils tombent sur le trajet d'une tempête, qui les occupent toute la nuit, et ils tombent dans un trou dans la mer. Ce dernier les emmène à Subyard, une ville sous-marine occupée par des sirènes et des hommes-poisson. _

.

Antoine et Kemi s'arrêtèrent de courir, essoufflés. Cero les rejoignit en manque d'air lui aussi. Pierre-André était un peu devant, mais abandonna de même. Alexandre les avait semés.

« -Je vous propose... De retourner en arrière. _Peina à dire Cero_.

-Bonne idée. _Souffla Kemi_. On va essayer de retrouver Pierre. J'ai vu qu'il était tombé avant nous. »

Le petit groupe se retourna et repartit dans la direction d'où ils étaient arrivés. Cero en profita pour leur montrer la magnifique végétation, qui passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Ils étaient apparemment dans "la forêt des couleurs".

« -Mais cette forêt, _commença Antoine_, pourquoi est-elle comme ça ?

-Pardon ? _Fit Cero_. Cette forêt est normale, non ?

-Oui, mais alors pourquoi absolument tout les arbres portent-ils des fruits ? »

Cero se stoppa et le regarda éberlué.

« -Ça existe des arbres sans fruit ? Je suis désolé, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »

Du coup c'était Antoine qui était déboussolé.

« -Élodie pourra peut-être te renseigner dessus. _Continua-t-il_. Elle a plus connu le monde extérieur que moi.

-Tu veux dire, _repris Kemi_, que tu es arrivé ici enfant ?

-Heu... »

Un grand cri les coupa. Ils se retournèrent vers Pierre-André. Le mécano était planté au milieu du chemin, tête tournée vers sa droite, bouche bée et l'air complètement effaré. Il avait aperçu quelque chose à travers les feuilles. Ils regardèrent tous dans la même direction. Il y avait un bateau. Le blond se rua dessus.

« -Monstres ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait au Dragon Khan ?! »

Le navire en face était complètement détruit. Des planches s'étaient déclouées de partout, les deux mats étaient tombés et des trous énormes s'étaient formés dans la coque. Pierre-André toucha la poupe du bateau, toute humide et gondolante. Il déprima, frappant le sol de son poing.

« -Comment une simple chute a-t-il pu le mettre dans cet état ? Même avec des années de travail on ne le remettra jamais à flot ! »

Antoine et Kemi avaient courus après lui, laissant Cero en plant. La cartographe vint à sa rescousse, montrant l'avant du vaisseau.

« -Pierre-André, t'inquiète pas ! Regarde la proue du bateau ! C'est pas le notre ! »

Le blond releva son visage tout larmoyant et s'aida de la coque pourtant fragile pour se relever. Il s'approcha avec espoir de la figure de proue. Antoine était déjà là, l'esprit occupé à inspecter les moindres détails.

« -C'est... C'est une fleur, pas un dragon. _Murmura le mécano_. Ah... J'ai eu peur !

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? _Soupira Kemi_.

-En plus, il y a de la mousse entre les planches, _remarqua Antoine en passant ses doigts dans les rainures_, il doit être là depuis un moment. Comment tu as pu le confondre ?

-Ça va, j'ai eu peur. Après tout, on l'a pas vu atterrir le Dragon Khan. »

Antoine s'approcha soudain de la coque, fronçant les sourcils. Il essuya rapidement une plaque qui était précédemment cachée par de la verdure et lit difficilement l'inscription.

« -Le S... Soil non... Sail, le Sailing Elo... Flor.

-Le Sailing Flor. _Répéta Kemi_. Tu connais ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-J'ai lu son histoire dans un livre. _Repris Antoine_. C'était un navire marchand qui transportait beaucoup de cargaisons que les autres n'osaient pas faire, car ils jugeaient les trajets trop dangereux. Par crainte, il ne s'approchait pas de Grand Line. Mais un jour, on lui a proposé un prix incroyable pour une cargaison qui devait aller sur une île sur la Calm Belt. Mais il a disparut lors de sa mission. Comme il avait prit l'argent avant de lever l'ancre, on a pensé qu'ils avaient empoché les Berrys avant de s'évaporer, et la recherche plus approfondie du bateau et de son équipage n'eu pas lieu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était comme cargaison ? _Demanda Kemi_.

-Des graines je crois. Des graines de fruits.

-Cela expliquerait cette végétation. Il a du tomber dans le Grìs Hulot avant nous et s'est écrasé ici, répandant son contenu.

-Oui ! Et c'est pour ça que toute la forêt n'est faite que d'arbres fruitiers ! »

Tout à coup, sans un bruit, Pierre-André leur fit un signe. Du bout de l'index, il attira leur attention sur Cero, qui marchait tranquillement vers le Sailing Flor. Il posa sa main dessus.

« -Je n'étais pas venu ici depuis si longtemps... Il est dans un triste état maintenant. »

Il vint vers les enfants en longeant le navire puis dit son nom, sans même relire la plaque.

« -Le Sailing Flor.

-Vous savez depuis combien de temps il est là ?

-Je ne me rappelle plus du tout. _Fit-il en secouant la tête_. Mais je n'aime pas essayer de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Le passé c'est le passé. Maintenant, on ferait mieux d'y retourner, il est bientôt midi. »

Il partit, mettant fin à la conversation et reprenant sa route vers le milieu de l'île. Les trois pirates le suivirent, avec beaucoup plus de question en tête qu'avant.

.

« -Comment ? Cero n'est pas là ? _Demanda la sirène poisson-clown_.

-Non Linda, désolé. Il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Il est passé il y a quelques minutes mais il est reparti directement après. Il a dit qu'il allait au milieu de l'île. Vous le rattraperez peut-être si vous y allez maintenant. »

Les sirènes le remercièrent chaleureusement puis s'éclipsèrent, embarquant Pierre avec elles. Le jeune garçon avait bien observé l'homme en blouse blanche qui était venu leur ouvrir la porte de ce curieux bâtiment. Il avait tout d'un humain mais quelques signes le classait au rang des poissons, notamment ces deux nageoires qui dépassaient. Il se demandait donc s'il n'y avait que des poissons sur cette île, et si oui, comment cela se faisait qu'ils ne soient pas plus inquiets de la présence d'un humain dans leur chère petite cité sous-marine.

« -Pierre. _Dit Hélène, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions_. Il semblerait que Cero soit parti à la cabane avec trois Umoin. C'est peut-être tes amis.

-C'est possible, mais qu'est ce que vous appelez la cabane ? »

Frannie avait sortit un chewing-gum, et lui répondit en mâchouillant.

« -C't'un truc qu'ils ont construit. _Fit Frannie_. C'est pour surveiller que le trou se dégrade pas...

-Le trou ? _Répéta-t-il_. »

Les trois jeunes filles ne se rendaient pas compte qu'elles parlaient de choses inconnues pour lui. Il devait sans arrêt demander des explications sur ceci et cela.

« -Oui, il y a un trou au milieu de l'île. _L'informa gentiment Hélène_. Il descend jusque dans les profondeurs de la montagne sur laquelle est bâtie Subyard.

-Si bas que ça ?

-Nan ! On n'en sais rien ! _Rigola Linda_. Personne n'est descendu jusqu'en bas. Ils disent que c'est trop dangereux ! Mais un jour j'irais en excursion et je trouverais où ça mène ! Vous viendrez avec moi ? »

Les deux autres sirènes, pas très emballées, dirent quand même oui pour faire plaisir à leur amie. Ils continuèrent ainsi leur chemin, parlant de Subyard et de son village, blaguant sur Linda et sa manie d'attirer les ennuis.

.

Alexandre continuait sa route à travers les arbres. Il trimbalait le fruit qu'il avait trouvé à bout de bras. Il s'était rappelé avoir déjà vu quelque chose comme ça et essayait de faire un rapprochement. Soudain, il se souvint. Le projet 102 sur l'île d'Ohma avait les mêmes motifs courbés, et c'était un fruit du démon. Alors celui-là aussi avait des capacités spéciales ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil dessus. Le fruit était orange avec un dégradé de blanc. Que devait-il en faire ? Pourquoi il ne m'avait pas laissé accroché à son buisson ? Bon. Après tout, maintenant qu'il savait ce que c'était, au tour de la capitaine de décider qu'en faire. Son regard tomba ensuite sur un arbre qui était tout raplapla. Il le toucha du bout du doigt et celui-ci se plia en deux.

« -Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Encore un mystère de la nature ? »

Il grimpa sur un autre à coté, qui avait un tronc un peu plus solide et observa les horizons. Il était arrivé au Dragon Khan ! Le fait que la forêt soit toute bizarre devait donc être l'œuvre de Camille. Il sauta sur les feuilles de l'arbre qui l'avait intrigué. Elles étaient moelleuses comme un gros coussin et il disparut immédiatement dedans. Traçant vaillamment sa route, il arriva au bateau. Ce dernier était sans dessus dessous. C'était même plus difficile de se déplacer à l'intérieur que sur le matelas de feuilles. Il mit le fruit dans une boite dans la réserve, mais en prenant bien le temps de laisser un mot préventif. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Il se dirigea ensuite tant bien que mal à l'atelier. Pierre-André avait créé une salle dans le Dragon Khan où il pouvait enfin améliorer son arme dans le calme. Il avait déjà à son actif des tonnes de gadgets inutiles mais aussi plusieurs types de balles. Il y avait celles qu'il avait utilisé à Ohma, les SB5, et d'autres. Il fouilla jusqu'à retrouver celles qui lui fallait : des petites, toutes rondes, qui avaient plus des aspects de cailloux taillés que de véritables armes mortelles.

« -Les voilà ! J'ai réussit à remettre la main dessus même dans ce foutra pas possible ! Bon, je ferais mieux de rejoindre Camille et Morgan. »

Comme il était tombé en dernier, il avait vu que le cuisinier et la capitaine avaient accompagné le navire dans sa chute. Il sortit, tourna sa tête de droite à gauche comme une girouette, puis finit par apercevoir son amie au chapeau.

.

_Un peu plus tôt_.

« -Capitaine-sama ! _Morgan secoua Camille voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas_. Taitcho-san, réveille-toi !*

-Hum... 5 minutes... _Bougonna la marmotte_. »

Morgan laissa Camille allongée là. Il lui était impossible de la réveiller. Il ne pouvait pas non plus la porter au Dragon Khan : tout les meubles avaient étés renversés pendant le 360 qu'il avait fait quand il volait. Il la laissa là et retourna au bateau pour vérifier que la flamme de dragon qu'ils avaient rapportés ne s'était pas éteinte. Mais non. Ils l'avaient placés dans un bocal en verre afin qu'elle ne soit pas soufflée par un petit coup de vent, et elle semblait avoir bien survécu aux récents événements, même au passage sous l'eau. Ce n'était pas une flamme de dragon millénaire pour rien ! Enfin, il ne s'attarda pas plus sur ce mini-mystère et ressortît pour aller inspecter les environs. Après tout, ils ne savaient même pas où ils étaient tombés. Il descendit de la couette créée par Camille et marcha jusqu'à la paroi de la bulle la plus proche. Le bateau s'était arrêté juste avant, ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup là. Tout à coup, il remarqua une forme gigantesque qui se dessinait au fur et à mesure que l'animal se rapprochait. Des dents, des écailles bleues, c'était le monstre qui les avaient attaqués ! Il tournait en rond devant eux, mais ne semblait pas pouvoir passer la bulle. Morgan soupira de joie. Un peu plus loin, il entendit quelqu'un d'autre soupirer :

« -Ah... Oui, tu es magnifique. Viens donc un peu par ici, que je te voie mieux. »

C'était une adulte, qui observait méticuleusement le monstre, et qui était en train de peindre une toile sur un chevalet. Elle ne semblait pas avoir vu Morgan et parlait toute seule. Elle avait des cheveux roux retenus par un bandana blanc qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et elle portait une robe rouge avec des souliers de la même couleur et un col roulé violet. Elle devait avoir dans les 30 ans. Morgan signala sa présence en la saluant et elle se retourna.

« -Bonjour ! Pardonnez-moi je ne suis pas venue à votre rencontre. _Lui répondit-elle_. Je m'appelle Élodie.

-Morgan. Désolé de vous interrompre dans votre peinture.

-Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, _continua-t-elle_, votre navire ne semble pas trop endommagé.

-Heureusement, oui. »

Le monstre marin qui leur tournait autour il y a encore quelques secondes remarqua quelque chose au loin et s'en alla. Élodie commença alors à ranger sa peinture.

« -Tel que je le connais, il est parti chasser. Il ne reviendra pas avant un moment. Je vous accompagne en ville ?

-Non, je dois rester. Si jamais ils reviennent au Dragon Kh... »

Mais Élodie avait déjà grimpé sur les feuilles-coussin, laissant tout son matériel de peinture derrière elle, et allait en direction du bateau. Morgan se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

« -Il est magnifique ! Est-ce que vous en êtes le capitaine ?

-Moi ? Non. La capitaine est là-bas, près de... D'Alexandre ? Hé ! Alex ! »

Le tireur d'élite, précédemment agenouillé à coté de Camille, se releva et leur fit un signe. Morgan et Élodie coururent vers lui.

« -Alexandre ! Tu as retrouvé le navire ! _Dit joyeusement le cuisinier._

-C'était pas le plus dur ! »

La capitaine se redressa elle aussi, une grosse bosse sur la tête.

« -Et tu as réussit à réveiller Camille.

-C'était ça le plus dur... »

Mécontente, la capitaine se leva et, sans faire gaffe à ses amis, salua la peintre d'un ton encore un peu pâteux.

« -Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Camille, capitaine pirate de l'équipage du Dragon. »

Élodie, qui allait la saluer, enleva bien vite sa main.

« -Des pirates ?

-Idiote ! _La sermonnèrent les deux autres en même temps_. C'est vraiment pas la première chose qu'on dit à quelqu'un ! »

Elle eut droit à une deuxième bosse. La jeune femme tremblait un peu, mais Alexandre lui précisa qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour leur faire du mal.

« -Vous comprenez... Ce n'est pas notre style. _Ajouta Morgan_.

-Ouf... _Soupira-t-elle_. Ne m'en voulez pas mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec ces derniers il y a longtemps déjà, et pourtant j'ai encore peur d'eux.

-Ça fait partie des risques du métier. _Rit Alexandre_. »

Élodie sourit à nouveau.

« -Bon. Je vous propose de vous emmener en ville. Nous n'allons pas attendre ici que le temps passe ? Venez manger chez moi.

-C'est une bonne idée ! _Lança Camille_. Il fait faim !

-Ah oui mais heu... _Hésita Morgan_. Il nous manque du monde, on ne les attends pas ?

-Ils sont sûrement là-bas. _Raisonna Alexandre_. Allez, on les retrouvera en chemin !

-Ouaiiiiis ! _Cria Camille_. Droit sur... ! Heu, sur quoi ?

-Notre ville s'appelle Subyard.

-Alors droit sur Subyard ! Yes ! Ça sonne bien ! J'aime bien ce nom ! »

.

.

.

*nd : Capitaine-sama... Taitcho-san = Capitaine... Capitaine

.

Scène coupée :

J'ai enlevé ce passage car cela faisait trop chargé, et en plus je ne pense pas tant que ça à la nourriture ! Ce serait plutôt le contraire ! Mais comme j'y avais caché une véritable anecdote que j'ai avec mon cuistot, je la laisse ici, en bonus.

" Enfin, il ne s'attarda pas plus sur ce mini-mystère et ressortît pour aller vers sa capitaine, la réveiller et retrouver les autres membres de l'équipage. Apparemment, elle rêvait, elle bavait en mordillant son oreiller-feuille.

« -Gah, Sanji-kun... »

Elle plongea sa tête dans son coussin en se trémoussant.

« -Qu'est ce qu'elle va encore s'imaginer celle-là ?

-Prépare-moi encore un autre parfait ! »

Morgan en tomba.

« -Ah, c'est juste ça... Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Réveille-toi ! »

Il la secoua dans tout les sens. Elle entrouvrit un œil.

« -Quoi ? Hum... Un hamburger et des frites...

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu ne rêves que de nourriture ? »

Mais elle s'était aussitôt rendormie. Morgan vit qu'il n'y avait rien à en tirer et décida de faire un tour pour inspecter les environs. "


	9. 34: Un homme poisson qui à les dents lon

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 34 : Un homme poisson qui à les dents longues !**

_Info : Camille à constitué un équipage de pirate avec Pierre-André, mécanicien ; Kemi, cartographe ; Antoine, archéologue ; Alexandre, tireur d'élite ; et Morgan, cuisinier. Objectif : Grand Line ! Malheureusement, ils arrivent sur le trajet d'une tempête, et ils tombent dans un trou dans la mer. Ce dernier les emmène à Subyard, une ville sous-marine occupée par des sirènes et des hommes poisson. Ils font la connaissance de Linda, Hélène et Frannie, des sirènes, ainsi que de Cero et _É_lodie, des humains._

.

_Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous retrouver dans Subyard, un plan de la ville est disponible sur ma chaîne Deviantart, voir ici : .com (attention : site en anglais). Pareillement, les OC's que j'invente y sont. _

.

« -Aie aie aie... _Grogna Camille_. Le Dragon Khan est dans un sale état... Pierre-André va nous démolir ! »

Elle se gratta la tête puis se retourna vers Morgan, Alexandre et Élodie, qui s'enfonçaient déjà dans la forêt. Voyant qu'ils étaient partis sans elle, elle courut pour les rattraper.

« -Hé, attendez-moi ! Vous ne vous en faites même pas un petit peu pour notre bateau ?

-Si. _Répondit Morgan_. Mais que veux-tu ? Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. La voile a été déchirée par le monstre marin, quand il a voulu nous attaquer. Et c'est normal que la coque soit aussi abîmée après avoir subit un choc comme ça. Maintenant, tu as évité le pire. Il aurait put se crasher dans les arbres... Et on ne serait peut-être jamais repartit.

-Ça m'aurait fait mal ça ! _Lança Alexandre, évitant une branche_. La vie sous l'océan, c'est pas un peu humide ?

-Quel humour...

-Non ça va. _Rit Élodie, à qui la question s'adressait_. On s'habitue au bout de quelques années.

-Des années ?

-23 ans exactement.

-**23 ANS ?**

-Oui, je suis arrivée ici lorsque j'avais 12 ans, quand notre navire s'est écrasé sur cette île. »

Ils calculèrent mentalement, elle avait à présent 35 ans.

« -Vous vivez à Subyard depuis tout ce temps ? _Demanda bêtement Camille_. Et vous espérez retourner à la surface un jour ?

-Non, à présent je suis habituée à cette petite ville. Les hommes poissons sont très aimables.

-Les hommes poissons, _souffla Morgan_, comme celui-là ? »

Ils regardèrent tous là où le cuistot pointait du doigt. Au-dessus d'eux, flottant dans l'eau qui entourait la bulle de protection de Subyard, un homme avec une tête de barracuda les fixait d'un œil mauvais. Il s'approcha de la bulle, puis l'agrippa de ses mains crochues et palmées, avant de sortir les dents. Élodie recula de frayeur.

« -**Oh non pas lui !** »

Mais le monstre marin sortit de nulle part et fonça sur lui. Ils commencèrent alors à se battre.

« -Que ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est mauvais, très mauvais ! _Balbutia Élodie_. Il faut aller prévenir les autres ! Il faut se dépêcher d'aller au village !

-Pourquoi ? _Cria Alexandre, déjà en train de courir_.

-Il est revenu ici pour détruire Subyard ! »

.

Cero ramenait Pierre-André, Kemi et Antoine hors de la forêt des couleurs, et plus précisément à "la cabane", un bâtiment construit au-dessus d'un trou qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la montagne sur laquelle était Subyard. Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. L'histoire du Sailing Flor avait jeté un froid. Le jeune homme ne voulait plus rien dire, et les pirates ne se voyaient pas lui forcer la parole. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'ils virent la lisière de la forêt se rapprocher. Cero sembla se décrisper au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Il changea même carrément d'humeur lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du trou entouré de barrières.

« -Il est bientôt midi. Je connais un bon restau en ville, vous me suivez ?

-On aimerait bien, mais nos Berrys sont restés au bateau.

-C'est pas tout les jours qu'on a des invités ! Surtout ici-bas ! Venez. C'est moi qui paye. »

Tout à coup, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit et des personnes en sortirent. Il y avait quatre jeunes et un scientifique.

« -Je les connais ces filles ! _Dit soudain Cero_. Elles viennent souvent me voir, elles sont très sympathiques !

-Et là, _repris Antoine_, c'est notre clandestin ! »

Le scientifique qui était sorti avec eux les pointa du doigt. Pierre et les trois sirènes pivotèrent sur leurs talons et bondirent de joie lorsqu'ils virent leurs amis qui étaient déjà en train de les rejoindre.

« -Je vois que vous êtes en bonne compagnie, je vous laisse alors. _Sourit le scientifique_.

-Merci beaucoup ! »

L'homme poisson rentra en fermant la porte derrière lui. Ils descendirent alors de la passerelle qui soutenait la cabane et s'arrêtèrent sur le gazon.

« -Aaaaaah ! Les pirates ! Je suis bien content de vous revoir ! _Chougna Pierre_. J'ai été trimbalé de part et d'autre de cette ville sous-marine sans arrêt depuis que j'ai été éjecté du bateau.

-Te plains pas ! _Soupira Kemi_. Elles sont magnifiques...

-Mais non voyons ! _Rougit Hélène avant de changer de sujet_. Cero, on t'a amené cet Umoin qui est tombé du Grìs Hulot. Mais je vois que tu en as trouvé d'autres.

-Oui. Voici Antoine, Kemi et Pierre-André. Et ces sirènes sont Linda, Hélène et Frannie.

-**SUGEI !** _Lança Antoine_. Des vraies sirènes ! C'est trop classieux ! Hé, dites, comment vous faites pour circuler sur la terre ferme ? Normalement c'est pas possible avec cette queue de poisson !

-Ce mec est très perspicace. _Murmura Frannie sur un ton ironique_.

-C'est grâce à ces bulles d'air qu'on a autour de la taille ! _Répondit Linda en tourbillonnant sur elle-même_. Ça nous fait voler un petit peu et on peut se déplacer comme ça ! »

Pour démontrer qu'elle avait juste, elle s'éleva de quelques centimètres, sa queue de poisson bâtant l'air lui permettant d'avancer comme si elle était dans l'eau. Pierre et les trois pirates en restèrent époustouflés. Puis, au lieu de redescendre, son regard se porta au loin et elle fixa ce qui la dérangeait.

« -Hé ! Le monstre est bizarre... Il fait des mouvements étranges tout seul.

-Ah bon ? _Demanda Cero alors qu'Hélène et Linda rejoignaient leur amie_. Il fait quoi ?

-C'est vrai ! _S'écria presque la poulpe_. Il tourne en rond dans l'eau... Comme s'il se battait tout seul.

-Le monstre ? _Eut le temps de placer Pierre-André_. Le monstre marin qui nous a attaqué ? »

Cero lui répondit par un signe de tête.

« -Oui. Il reste dans les environs de Subyard, on ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il pense protéger son territoire ? Figurez-vous qu'il est très fort ! On l'a vu battre des mastodontes qui faisaient trois fois sa taille ! »

Il y eut une acclamation admirative de la part des trois pirates. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'ils avaient à faire à quelque chose comme ça. Kemi soupira.

« -Grand Line réserve bien des surprises. Et pourtant, _se reprit-elle_, on est encore sur la Calm Belt.

-C'est grâce à cela que notre petite ville a put subsister. _Continua Cero_. S'il n'était pas là, je pense qu'il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait été ravagée par d'autres...

-Il vient par ici ! _Les interrompit Frannie_. »

Le monstre marin nagea jusque au-dessus d'eux. Il était vraiment immense. C'est là qu'ils virent qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui se battait contre lui.

« -Qui c'est ce fou ? _Fit Pierre-André_. Un autre homme poisson ? Il a pas deux grammes de jugeote pour s'attaquer à un monstre pareil. »

À mesure que les combattants nageaient vers eux, on les apercevaient plus distinctement.

« -S... **STUCKER** ! Merde ! _Laissa tout à coup échapper Cero_. Il est de retour ! Les enfants il faut qu'on se barre !

-Plus vite ! _Lança la fille poulpe, poussant ses amis vers l'épaisse verdure_. Allez vous cacher dans la forêt !

-Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? _Tenta de comprendre Pierre_. C'est lui Stucker ? Mais pourquoi on doit s'échapper ?

-Parce que s'il vous voit... _Commença Linda_, il risque de vous tuer. »

À cet instant, l'homme poisson finit son ennemi d'un puissant crochet du droit. Le monstre marin, assommé, coula tout doucement vers le flanc de la montagne. Et avant que ni les pirates, ni les habitants de la ville sous-marine n'aient put rejoindre leur cachette, Stucker passa à travers la bulle qui protégeait Subyard. Il chuta vers eux, et atterrît entre le petit groupe et la forêt. Il se releva immédiatement, puis les toisa d'un air furieux.

« -**FRANNIE !** _Beugla-t-il finalement_. »

La sirène, qui n'avait pipé mot depuis qu'ils avaient vu cet homme poisson à tête de barracuda, s'était repliée sur elle-même. Elle semblait beaucoup moins assurée depuis qu'il était là.

« -Frannie mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Cracha-t-il_. Au milieu de tout ces... **Humains**...

-Lâche-moi... _Répondit-t-elle après un temps d'hésitation_.

-Trop **TROP** ! Il y en a trop ! _Continua-t-il sur la même lancée_. La dernière fois que je suis venu il n'y en avait plus que deux ! Et on les a laissé en vie à cause de toi ! Par ce que tu m'avais supplié de ne pas les tuer !

-Alors qu'est tu fous ici ? _Hurla en retour la jeune sirène_. Tu es venu m'espionner ?

-J'étais passé voir si ça allait, mais je constate que non ! Il y a tellement d'humains ici ! Ça me dégoûte. Déjà le fait que tu vives dans un trou à rat comme ça ! Une terre si sèche qu'elle se décompose sous nos pas... »

Disant ceci, il souleva le pied, faisant valser la poussière autour de lui.

« -Tout à l'heure, j'en ai vu **QUATRE** ! Quatre humains dans cette fichue forêt ! Comment tu explique ça ? Avoue-moi que tu en as caché avant que je parte !

-D'abord, pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?!

-Je ne sais pas, pour la même raison que tu voulais sauver les deux autres ?

-Ils étaient des ENFANTS ! _S'énerva Frannie, espaçant chaque mot_. Tu aurais tué des enfants ?

-Ils n'étaient pas enfants, ils étaient humains ! Et un humain est... »

Il jeta un oeil aux cinq intéressés présents, chercha ses mots, mais ne les trouva pas. Rien n'exprimait son dégoût. Kemi reprit la parole.

« -Quoi ? Un humain est quoi ? »

Antoine lui tapota l'épaule, mais elle le repoussa et avança même d'un pas en direction de l'homme poisson. Pierre trembla de peur à sa place, un mètre derrière elle.

« -Je devine que vous ne portez pas les humains dans votre coeur, mais pourquoi des enfants ?

-Tous des ordures pour moi. Ou des futurs traîtres.

-Tu n'as donc pas de clémence ?... Pas de conscience ? Je me doute que quelqu'un comme toi n'a jamais dût avoir d'enfants.

-Tu te trompes. J'ai un enfant moi aussi,et je cherche juste à la protéger... de vous. »


	10. 35: Une histoire de famille Frannie, re

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 35 : Une histoire de famille. Frannie, reviens !**

_Info : Camille à constitué un équipage de pirate avec Pierre-André, mécanicien ; Kemi, cartographe ; Antoine, archéologue ; Alexandre, tireur d'élite ; et Morgan, cuisinier. Objectif : Grand Line ! Malheureusement, ils tombent dans un trou dans la mer. Ce dernier les emmène à Subyard, une ville sous-marine occupée par des sirènes et des hommes poisson. Ils font la connaissance de Linda, Hélène et Franni, ainsi que de Cero et _É_lodie. Mais un adversaire fait son apparition : Que veut-il ?_

.

« -Tu te trompes... »

La phrase de Stucker résonna dans les esprits.

« -J'ai un enfant moi aussi, et je cherche juste à la protéger... De vous. »

Il fixa Frannie, qui soutint son regard.

« -Ce n'est quand même pas... _Avança Antoine_. C'est sa fille ?

-Je crois bien. _Lui murmura Pierre-André en retour_. Il y a un air de famille.

-C'est vrai qu'ils ont, _commença Pierre_, comment dire... Le même teint ? »

Kemi recula et se replaça à côté de ses amis, son ardeur remplacée par un intérêt non dénué de peur. Elle avait réagit un peu rapidement sur ce coup-là.

« -Frannie, reviens à la maison. Ici, c'est rempli de ces inutilités qui ne peuvent même pas respirer sous l'eau. Je te somme de revenir !

-Jamais ! Je suis bien ici, mieux que je ne l'ai jamais été autre part !

-Dans ce cas... Je vais devoir prendre les mesures nécessaires ! Tu ne veux pas rentrer à cause de ces humains ? Eh bien, je vais anéantir Subyard ! Cet endroit ne ressemblera même plus à un champ de ruine quand j'en aurais finit avec lui !

-Alors ça pas question ! _Rétorqua Pierre-André_. On t'en empêchera ! Nous, les pirates du Dragon Khan !

-Vous cinq ? _Se moqua Stucker, comptant Cero dans le lot_. Cinq petits humains contre nous ? Mais même si j'étais seul, vous n'arriveriez pas à me battre ! »

Ponctuant magnifiquement sa phrase, trois autres hommes poisson tombèrent autour de lui, créant une vague de poussière. Comme lui, ils étaient passés à travers la bulle juste au-dessus d'eux. Lorsque l'écran de fumée disparut, les nouveaux intrus furent visibles. Il y avait parmi eux une sorte de bête étrange avec des pinces de crabe et un corps de Bernard l'Hermite, ainsi que des cheveux noirs. Sa bouche n'était en fait qu'une mâchoire de crustacé. Un deuxième avait plutôt l'allure d'un homme tout à fait normal, mais avec un torse beaucoup plus musclé que la moyenne, rendant ridicule la taille de ses jambes. Il arborait une coupe à la mode des chevaliers et des lames remplaçaient ses avant-bras. L'autre se tapait un ventre digne du sergent Garcia, avec une veste déchirée et un chapeau de marin. Avec ses piques plaqués sur tout le corps, il était sans aucun doute un poisson globe.

« -Ces hommes poissons font tous partis des plus fort de la Calm Belt du Nord. _Informa Stucker_. Et ils sont à mes ordres !

-C'est quand même réduit. _Glissa Kemi_.

-On défendra Subyard avec nos vies ! _Rétorqua Frannie_. N'est ce pas les filles ?

-Oui ! _La soutint Linda_.

-Mmm... _Hésita Hélène_. C'est dangereux quand même.

-Mon équipage sera de la partie ! _Lança Camille_. »

Les hommes poissons se retournèrent. De la forêt sortaient, totalement essoufflés, le reste du groupe de pirate. Ils étaient accompagnés d'Élodie qui peinait à tenir le rythme.

« -Capitaine ! _Firent, joyeux, les membres du Dragon Khan_.

-Il est là ! _Paniqua Élodie, remarquant Stucker_. Comment il à fait pour nous passer devant ?

-Arg ! Des monstres ! _Sursauta Morgan_.

-Ce sont des hommes-poisson. _Le corrigea Alex_. Mais c'est vrai que ceux que j'ai vu tout à l'heure étaient moins moches.

-Élodie, il va détruire Subyard pour de bon cette fois ! _La prévint Cero_. Il est...

-ÇA SUFFIT ! _Hurla le barracuda_. Bavardage d'humain ! Ils ne sont forts qu'à ça ! Mais je vais vous faire taire ! Deren, Yamada, Gonta. Les passerelles là-bas ! »

Il pointa du doigt la cabane. Quatre escaliers lui servaient de support et l'empêchaient de tomber au fin fond du trou. Cette position, bien que dangereuse, était plus pratique pour permettre aux scientifiques d'étudier l'état du trou. Dès l'ordre donné, les trois larbins de Stucker foncèrent vers la cabane et se placèrent chacun devant une passerelle. Un des scientifiques à l'intérieur remarqua qu'il y avait un problème. Il prévint les autres et ils sortirent en courant par la seule passerelle qui n'était pas gardée. Ils vinrent grossir les rangs. Cero demanda à Linda, Hélène et Élodie d'aller au village avec les scientifiques, afin de le faire évacuer.

« -Mais... _Rétorquèrent-elles_. On ne va pas vous laisser ici !

-Je serais plus tranquille en vous sachant à l'abri. Nos invités ont l'air de savoir se débrouiller en combat, et on a besoin de Frannie pour raisonner son père. »

En effet, chacun avait à présent le regard rivé sur l'homme barracuda dont les yeux brillants signifiaient qu'il était prêt à en découdre au moindre signal.

« -Et où est-ce qu'on va aller ? _Questionna Hélène_.

-Les habitants peuvent tous respirer sous l'eau, non ? Vous allez sûrement trouver une cachette sous-marine. Filez maintenant. »

Elles partirent avec les scientifiques. Soudain, Stucker se déplaça vers la quatrième passerelle de la cabane, et Frannie comprit ses intentions.

« -Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça ?! Les gens d'ici ont mit si longtemps à la construire ! Et tu ne te rends pas compte des dangers !

-C'est ta dernière chance pour rentrer, après quoi... »

La sirène requin tenait à sa liberté. Mais au fond, elle savait que son père n'hésiterait pas à tout raser. Frannie eut rapidement fait son choix.

« -Je vais vous suiv...

-Pas question ! Tu restes ici. _La coupa Camille_. »

La capitaine, qui en avait profité pour rejoindre le groupe, s'était fait expliquer la situation. Et en aucun cas elle n'acceptait ça.

« -La vie est trop courte pour être vécue avec des chaînes. C'est pour ça qu'on est devenu pirates. Ils peuvent tous en témoigner. »

Les pirates hochèrent la tête.

« -Fais seulement ce que tu décides, et devient ce que tu as toujours eu envie de devenir... C'est notre philosophie.

-Ah ah ! Si tu crois que ma fille va se faire embobiner comme ça _! Rit Stucker_. Par un discours d'humain !

-Je... Reste.

-QUOI ?

-Désolé de vous mettre ça sur le dos. _S'excusa Frannie en s'adressant aux pirates_. Est-ce que je peux compter sur votre aide pour sauver Subyard ? »

Ils lui répondirent d'un hochement de tête.

« -Je t'ai laissé trop longtemps ici. Tu as été corrompue par leur langue de vipère.

-Oh ça va maintenant, hein. _Bouda Alexandre_. »

Stucker empoigna alors agressivement la passerelle de ses deux mains, et commença à la soulever. D'un commun accord, les trois autres firent de même. La cabane était à présent soutenue par la seule force des hommes poisson.

« -Non ! Attendez ! _Paniqua Cero_. »

Trop tard. Ils brisèrent les passerelles, et la cabane s'effondra sur elle-même avant de tomber au fond du trou.

« -Vous... Vous êtes fous ! On ne sait pas ce qui risque de se passer à présent !

-Je vais m'occuper de cette cité. Gonta, fait exploser cette bulle. Et quand l'eau aura tout envahit, il nous sera plus facile de finir le travail.

-Ok Stucker. _Fit le poisson globe avant de partir_. »

-Mais ça va tout ravager ! _Stressa Alexandre_. Il nous faut un plan de bataille ! On ne peut plus ne faire que les écouter parler.

-Eh bien, _réfléchit la capitaine_, vas-y ! Et prends Pierre avec toi ! Il pourra t'aider avec ses potions.

-Quoi ? Moi ? Mais je n'ai même pas mon sac ! Il est resté sur votre bateau !

-Non, _fit Morgan_, je l'ai prit avant de venir.

-Oh... _Soupira Pierre, qui aurait bien aimé rester en dehors des combats_. C'est trop gentil, merci. »

Alexandre et Pierre se mirent à poursuivre Gonta après que le clandestin ait récupéré son sac.

« -Stucker, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Des Umoins sont partis arrêter Gonta.

-Et tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont réussir ? _Rétorqua l'homme barracuda_. Non, je pense qu'on peut se permettre de laisser faire. D'ailleurs, on va s'occuper en attendant. Même si l'eau envahit tout, ces crétins des sirènes sont bien capables de venir reconstruire et de revivre ici. Yamada, tu vas au village. Je veux qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Deren, toi, tu prends l'usine d'eau douce. »

Les deux intéressés se séparèrent.

« -Non ! _Cria Cero, courant après l'homme poisson au torse démesuré_. Pas l'usine !

-Antoine, Kemi. Allez l'aider ! Il ne s'en sortira peut-être pas tout seul ! »

Les tireurs obéirent.

« -Bien, il ne reste que nous. On va au village tout les trois et on te laisse Stucker je suppose ? _Raisonna Morgan_.

-Oui. Mais Frannie reste avec moi. _Répondit la capitaine_.

-Frannie ? _Reprit-il_. Mais... Elle va se battre ?

-Je ne pense pas. Mais cet homme poisson, c'est son père. »

Il y eut un silence.

« -Ne me dites pas que ? Oh non ! Vous le saviez déjà ? Et mince ! Moi qui voulais faire une grosse révélation...

-T'es en retard... _Maugréa le mécano_.

- Bon, allez-vous-en ! Au village, ouste !

-Alors on va devoir les battre avant de passer à table ? _Comprit Pierre-André dramatiquement, suivant Morgan dans la direction ou était parti le Bernard l'Hermite_. »

Le barracuda les observa un instant. La sirène vint aux cotés de la pirate.

« -Frannie. _Se présenta-t-elle rapidement_.

-Camille.

-Comment tu as su que c'était mon père ? »

La capitaine marqua une pause, cherchant les mots justes.

« -Il t'a regardé avec tant de tendresse. »


	11. 36: Le tranchant des lames de Deren !

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 36 : Le tranchant des lames de Deren !**

_Info : Camille à constitué un équipage de pirate avec Pierre-André, mécanicien ; Kemi, cartographe ; Antoine, archéologue ; Alexandre, tireur d'élite ; et Morgan, cuisinier. Objectif : Grand Line ! Malheureusement, ils tombent dans un trou dans la mer qui les emmène à Subyard, une ville sous-marine occupée par des sirènes et des hommes poisson. Ils font la connaissance de Linda, Hélène et Frannie, ainsi que de Cero et Élodie. Mais un adversaire fait son apparition. Arriveront-ils à le battre et à sauver Subyard ?_

.

« -Arrête-toi ! _Ordonna Cero à l'homme-poisson appelé Deren_. Ne touche pas à l'usine ! »

Il dérapa mais se retint de tomber et continua sa poursuite. Quelques mètres derrière lui, Antoine et Kemi le suivaient.

« -Il nous faudrait un plan ! _Proposa Kemi_.

-Comme... Le battre ?

-Ah ha. Très drôle. Non, quelque chose de plus sérieux !

-J'en ai pas, mais je sais qu'il faut faire gaffe à l'usine. Elle est directement reliée à l'extérieur. Il doit y avoir une salle des machines qui régule la pression et si elle est cassée, l'eau jaillirait à Subyard comme s'il y avait un trou directement dans la bulle.

-Arg ! Mais alors on a un travail super important ! Pourquoi Camille n'a pas envoyé Pierre-André à la place ?

-Il s'occupe de Yamada. Tu sais, le Bernard l'Hermite. On n'aurait eu aucune chance contre ses pinces.

-Parce que tu crois qu'on en a plus là ? Ce mec a des lames à la place des bras ! Et j'en peux déjà plus de courir ! Cero ! Cero, ralentit !

-Non ! _Leur cria Cero_. »

Le ton de sa voix traduisait son impétuosité et son acharnement à atteindre son but.

« -On ne peut pas se permettre de ne se donner qu'à moitié ! Il faut y aller à fond ! Quoi qu'il arrive, on doit gagner ! Même si on y laisse la peau ! C'est Subyard qui est en jeu ! Allez, plus vite ! »

Il accéléra, laissant les enfants à la traîne.

« -Pffff... _Souffla Kemi_. C'est trop dur !

-Maintenant je comprends...

-Antoine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'archéologue était crispé, presque renfermé sur lui-même. Il arrêta sa course. Kemi, surprise, fit de même quelques mètres plus loin.

« -Antoine voyons ! Il faut rattraper le poisson ! Viens !

-Je comprends pourquoi on n'est pas de taille... Et pourquoi nous, on plafonne à 18 millions de Berrys alors qu'on fait de notre mieux. Hein Kemi ? Tu fais de ton mieux toi aussi ?

-18 millions, c'est déjà bien et...

-C'est parce qu'ils sont prêts à tout et à tout moment qu'ils sont de si bons pirates. Pour chaque combat... Ils mettent leurs vies en danger ! Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à présent ?

-Ben...

-RIEN ! À Ohma on a été totalement inutiles. À la Tourelle c'était pire que tout, c'était moi qui vous attaquais ! Et ici... Ça ne va pas mieux se passer. Je parie que même Cero sera plus fort que nous. Je...

-Ça suffit, **SHUT UP** ! _S'énerva Kemi_. Are you gonna listen to me ? Tu le cherches ton moment pour resplendir ? C'EST MAINTENANT ! Et si tu viens pas tout de suite, t'en aura plus jamais l'occasion ! Tu as toutes les raisons de te bouger, qu'est-ce que tu vas encore chercher ? Et si tu veux de la motivation, j'en ai plein ma sandale ! »

Antoine la regarda interloqué, puis se ressaisit.

« -Désolé Kemi. J'ai eu un doute. Sus à la poiscaille !

-Ah ! Je préfère ça ! »

Ils se remirent à courir le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient afin de pouvoir corriger l'homme-poisson qui avait osé se mettre en travers de leur chemin.

.

Cero atteignit enfin l'usine. Là, Deren l'attendait, apparemment sûr de lui. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une aire ou une extension de l'usine était en construction. Les ouvriers, qui avaient évacués à l'alerte de Linda, avaient laissés tous leurs outils en pagaille.

« -Tout seul, n'est-ce pas de la folIE ? _Demanda le poisson voyant que personne ne suivait_. N'as-tu donc point peur d'y laisser la vIE ?

-Quoi ? Mais non ils... »

Cero se retourna, mais en effet, il n'y avait personne.

« -Alors ils ont préféré abandonner...

-Mouah ha, ils ne sont pas idiots tes amIS ! Ils se sont mit à l'abrI ! Mais je comprends leur décisiON, ils n'ont pas perdu la raisON.

-... D'accord. »

Cero soupira. Il aurait aimé que les deux pirates soient là, au moins pour l'encourager, mais il devrait se débrouiller seul.

« -Bon, _commença Deren_, je ne vais pas perdre de tEMps ! J'ai du travail qui m'attENds ! »

Et il lui tourna le dos pour marcher d'un pas élégant vers l'usine.

« -Oh non ! Tu n'y toucheras pas ! _Hurla Cero_. »

Il s'élança vers Deren. Au passage, il attrapa une barre de fer qu'il souleva difficilement et la brandit, prêt à frapper son adversaire avec toute la force de son élan.

« -Qu'est-ce que ?! »

TCHING

Pris au dépourvu, Deren avait paré avec ses deux lames. Le bruit métallique dût au choc avait résonné jusque dans la forêt. Chacun s'appuyait de toutes ses forces. Cero tremblait sous l'énergie qu'il déployait à maintenir son ennemi hors de portée.

« -On attends que j'ai le dos tourné pour frappER ? C'est très impoli, tu vas payER ! »

Deren fit glisser la barre de fer le long d'un de ses bras pour dégager le visage de Cero. Il envoya son autre lame dans sa direction afin de pouvoir lui trancher la gorge. Cero vit l'éclair tranchant se rapprocher dangereusement quand...

« -**NON** **!** »

Un objet se heurta à la lame, la faisant dévier de sa trajectoire. Le sang goûta le long dans le cou de Cero. Deren recula, dérangé par l'intervention soudaine de ces nouveaux adversaires.

« -CERO ! Ça va ? _Hurla Kemi_. »

Il tourna la tête, une main sur son cou pour empêcher le saignement. Les deux pirates s'étaient finalement décidés à rejoindre le champ de bataille.

« -Ah vous êtes là... _Sourit-il_. J'ai bien cru que vous ne reviendriez pas... »

Antoine et Kemi se regardèrent, complices.

« -On allait pas se dégonfler !

-Mais... Et toi ? Ne bouge pas ! _Lui conseilla Kemi_.

-Ça va, ça va... Ça ne saigne déjà plus. Il faut plutôt s'occuper de Deren ! »

Justement, l'homme poisson ne les avait pas attendus et était entré dans le bâtiment.

« -Vite ! Il faut le rejoindre avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégâts ! »

Cero garda sa barre de fer bien en main, et précéda les tireurs dans l'usine. Pendant qu'ils traversaient les différentes pièces, Cero en profita pour s'enlever d'un doute.

« -Mais, tu peux tirer sans que ça ne risque de transpercer la bulle ? _Demanda-t-il à Antoine_.

-Oui, c'est bon. Ces balles sont plus légères et s'arrêterons aussitôt qu'elles se heurteront à un obstacle. Ce sont des balles à tête creuse. C'est Alexandre qui me les a passées. »

Finalement, ils retrouvèrent Deren. Ce dernier était près d'une boite cadenassée à même le mur. Il l'ouvrit en brisant le verrou d'un coup de lame.

« -Ah ! Voila pourquoi il ne s'est pas arrêté avant ! Il cherchait le générateur ! S'il coupe un seul de ces fils, il risque de faire arrêter toutes les machines en même temps, et ce sera la catastrophe ! STOP !

-Pfffff... Vous êtes collANTS. _Grogna Deren en faisant la moue_. C'en est soulANT.

-Encore un énergumène... _Dit Antoine en remarquant son accent_.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous comptez fAIRE ? Vous ne pouvez pas gagner contre mon savoir-fAIRE.

-De toute façon, si la centrale est détruite, on meurt. Si on abandonne, on meurt aussi ! Je crois qu'on a pas trop le choix non ? _Raisonna Kemi_.

-Bon, écoutez les jeunes. Je vais m'occuper du combat rapproché. Vous, vous l'attaquez d'où vous pouvez.

-C'est parti. »

Cero se rua vers Deren et visa son épaule, mais l'autre esquiva et Cero donna un coup dans le mur. Deren se retourna en lui faisant un croche-pied.

« -Si tu joue au drÔLE, je vais te mettre en tAULE.

-J'y comprends rien, tu voulais pas me tuer ?

-Ne joue pas avec les mOTS ! Ça me rend barjO ! »

Il prépara ses lames, mais deux coups de feu le firent stopper.

« -Cero ! _Cria Antoine_. On te couvre ! »

Bien avant que Deren ne s'occupe de ses nouvelles blessures au bras, un effet d'ultrason causé par les tirs leur fit se boucher les oreilles.

« -Merde. _Jura Antoine dès que le hurlement strident se fut dissipé_. J'avais oublié que le bruit se répercutait dans une pièce close ! Désolé !

-Sérieux, _fit Kemi_, la prochaine fois, évite. »

Deren était furieux. Une balle avait touché son bras et une autre avait ricoché contre sa lame. Il n'avait pas souffert de l'écho des tirs, mais cela l'avait irrité que l'on ait pu le toucher si facilement. Une mèche sortit de son brushing parfait et il ne prit même pas la peine de la remettre en place comme il le faisait d'habitude.

« -Ces Umoins... »

Cero se reprit alors.

« -Hé ! Faut pas le lâcher ! Allez, on attaque ! »

Il se releva et frappa Deren avec sa barre. Son adversaire ne broncha pas. Kemi le visa et tira ses gommes.

« -**Eraser Star !** »

Antoine, ne voulant pas être en reste mais ne pouvant pas sortir son pistolet, se rua vers Deren. L'homme poisson sortit ses lames, et, avec des gestes précis, il sépara en deux les gommes de Kemi et se retourna en balançant les bras. Antoine se baissa de sorte que seulement quelques-unes de ses mèches furent coupées. Il prépara la contre-offensive et donna un coup de poing, renforcé par son pistolet, dans les cotes de Deren. Ce dernier voulut répondre, mais Cero bloqua son attaque avec sa barre en fer. Les deux métaux s'entrechoquèrent et Deren fit glisser sa lame vers lui pour revenir en position défensive.

« -Tch... _Pesta-t-il_. À trois contre un ce n'est pas du jEU ! Ce type d'attaque est fait pour les peurEUX.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais rien à craindre des humains ? _Souffla Cero, commençant à perdre haleine_. »

Deren secoua la tête pour faire revenir une mèche en place, puis reprit :

« -Tant pis pour vOUS. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais je me lasse, c'est tOUT. »

Sans en dire plus, il mit ses bras le long de son corps, puis commença à tourner sur lui-même. Les autres ne comprirent pas de suite. Cependant, Deren allait de plus en plus vite, et le courant d'air qu'il créait devenait de plus en plus fort, obligeant Cero et les pirates à mettre une main devant le visage afin de se protéger des bourrasques. Brusquement, il leva les bras, et les deux garçons durent reculer pour ne pas se prendre ses lames dans la figure.

« -**Cuting TornadO !** _Cria-t-il_. **Premier NivEAU.** »

Il avança, ou plutôt tournoya vers Cero. Le jeune homme se baissa pour l'éviter. Les lames de Deren tranchèrent la paroi. Cero se dépêcha de ramper hors de portée de l'homme poisson alors que son ennemi continuait dans sa lancée et passait à travers le mur. Kemi rejoint les garçons.

« -Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse des dégâts trop importants ! Mais comment faire ?

-On doit l'emmener à l'extérieur ! _Lança Antoine_. Il est trop dangereux ici ! »

Justement, Deren revenait à la charge. Il fit un nouveau trou et arracha au passage quatre tuyaux. De l'eau sous pression jaillit et coula sur le sol. Cero se remit à paniquer :

« -Oh non ! Il a coupé le 23 et le 36 ! Il faut que j'aille fermer la vanne principale avant qu'on se fasse inonder ! Vous pouvez vous occuper de lui ?

-Bien sûr ! _Répondit Kemi_. On l'emmène dehors ! »

Cero disparut derrière une porte. Les pirates n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner qu'un éclair gris les sépara. Les tireurs se firent expédier contre les murs. Antoine ferma les yeux et appréhenda le choc. Il atterrît contre une machine. Ses pieds trempaient dans l'eau qui montait bien trop vite. Du sang coulait sur son bras, il avait une énorme coupure tout le long de l'épaule. En plus de cela, Deren, qui s'était arrêté de tourner comme une toupie, semblait vouloir en finir avec lui. Il était certes moins en forme que tout à l'heure, mais avait sans aucun doute l'avantage.

Il se pencha vers l'archéologue, quand tout à coup, d'énormes CLANG retentirent. C'était Kemi qui frappait le mur avec la barre en fer de Cero. Elle avait une plaie identique le long de l'épaule.

« -ÉH ! OH ! You big... fish ! Come here si tu t'en sens capable ! »

Deren se rua vers elle, oubliant immédiatement le jeune garçon allongé dans l'eau. La cartographe recula contre le mur.

« -Non ! Kemi ! Laisse ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-It's team work !

-Tim quoi ? C'est embarrassANT ! Cessez de parler aussi bizarremENT ! »

Kemi évita ses attaques du mieux qu'elle put. Petit à petit, elle entraîna l'homme poisson vers là ou elle le voulait. Laissant Antoine derrière, elle vérifia que Deren le suivait, n'oubliant pas de l'insulter quelquefois pour qu'il reste focalisé sur elle, et l'emmena dehors.


	12. 37: Un duo de choc ! Les tireurs contre

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 37 : Un duo de choc ! Les tireurs contre l'homme-poisson. **

_Info : Camille à constitué un équipage de pirate avec Pierre-André, mécanicien ; Kemi, cartographe ; Antoine, archéologue ; Alexandre, tireur d'élite ; et Morgan, cuisinier. Objectif : Grand Line ! Malheureusement, ils tombent dans un trou dans la mer qui les emmène à Subyard, une ville sous-marine occupée par des sirènes et des hommes poisson. Ils font la connaissance de Linda, Hélène et Frannie, ainsi que de Cero et Élodie. Mais un adversaire fait son apparition. Arriveront-ils à le battre et à sauver Subyard ? Partie 2 de cette épique bataille._

.

Cero tourna la poignée de la salle de maintenance, mais elle était bloquée. Il tira dessus, s'appuyant avec un pied sur le mur, mais elle ne céda pas. Il recula pour prendre de l'élan et l'enfonça. Une vague s'écrasa contre ses genoux alors qu'il essayait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

« -Hein ? C'est quoi toute cette eau ? Ah j'y suis. Le fait que les tuyaux aient étés sectionnés à fait dérailler la C103 et imploser le système. J'espère que ce n'est pas la même chose dans la salle des fusibles. »

Justement, l'électricité était faible. Une seule fenêtre étroite faisait office d'éclairage et Cero devait faire attention à où il allait. Même s'il connaissait bien les lieux, il n'était pas à l'abri d'un quelconque objet qui pourrait le couper. À propos de couper... Il se demanda comment se débrouillaient les enfants. Il n'aurait pas dû les laisser, mais il devait absolument régler ce problème avant que la situation ne dégénère. Le niveau d'eau baissait. Maintenant que la porte était débloquée, elle s'échappait tranquillement à travers toute l'usine.

« -Enfin ! La vanne d'arrêt d'urgence ! _S'écria Cero lorsqu'il la vit_. Plus qu'à la tourner et... Quoi ? C'est bien ma veine ! Elle est hyper dure ! Je n'arrive pas à la faire bouger d'un centimètre ! Il faut que je trouve une sorte de levier. Alors voyons... Mince ! J'aurais du garder mon arme ! »

Il chercha des yeux une autre barre du même type, mais la pièce était clean. Un bureau, quelques machines, ... Bref, le bordel habituel d'une salle d'usine. Soudain, au plafond, il vit d'énormes tuyaux qui traversaient la salle. Évidement, ils étaient conducteurs d'eau, et il ne pouvait pas les utiliser, mais...

Oh et merde ! Il devait rejoindre les pirates au plus vite ! Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller chercher autre chose ! Il arracha le tuyau le plus rouillé qui se mit immédiatement à cracher des trombes d'eau sur lui. Déséquilibré, Cero glissa et tomba dans l'eau. Il se releva de suite, mais elle lui montait déjà jusqu'aux genoux. Pourquoi ne s'évacuait-elle pas ? Arg, cette fichue porte s'était refermée ! Bon, tant pis, la vanne !

Cero joua des coudes pour atteindre son but. Les diverses affaires qui flottaient et l'eau qui lui arrivait déjà à la taille l'empêchait d'avancer convenablement. Dès qu'il vit la vanne, il se jeta dessus et plaça la barre en travers. L'eau lui arrivait au menton et sa blessure au cou le piquait au contact de l'eau salée. Il respira un bon coup et plongea. Il tenta de tourner la vanne, mais elle était trop dure. Donnant tout ce qu'il avait, il mit un grand coup de bras dans son essai, et la vanne bougea. Il remonta et prit une dernière grande inspiration avant que la salle ne soit remplie d'eau, puis redescendit en apnée. La vanne se referma beaucoup plus facilement à présent, et Cero tourna jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y arrive plus. En manque d'air, il nagea vers la porte. Malheureusement pour lui, elle s'était rebloquée, et avec le poids de l'eau, il n'arriverait jamais à l'ouvrir ! Surtout qu'il lui fallait la tirer ! Il appuya ses deux pieds contre le mur et agrippa la poignée. Un, deux, trois ! Il tira et tira et tira, s'interdisant de lâcher ou de penser une seconde qu'il ne réussirait pas. Ça y est ! L'eau commençait à s'engouffrer par la porte ! Cero dût encore redoubler d'efforts pour maintenir la position. Quand tout à coup, le tuyau qu'il avait utilisé, entraîné par l'aspiration, lui cogna la tête. Le jeune homme lâcha son emprise et la porte se referma lourdement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps sans respirer. Il commença à couler. Il jeta un coup d'oeil désespéré à l'objet qui avait provoqué sa fin et qui descendait doucement au sol, comme lui.

Il allait en rester là ? Mourir noyé. Après tout, il vivait sous l'eau. Il savait bien que ça allait se terminer comme ça.

Il laissa partir les quelques bulles d'air qui lui restaient. Elles allèrent s'éclater au plafond... S'éclater ? Il donna un coup de pied au sol et remonta à la vitesse d'une fusée, et prit une bruyante respiration. Déboussolé, il s'accrocha à ce qu'il put pour ne pas couler à nouveau. De l'air ! DE L'AIR ! L'aspiration avait emporté suffisamment d'eau pour créer une petite poche d'air. Assez pour qu'il puisse respirer. Il reprit ses esprits. Son instinct de survie le fit réfléchir à un nouveau plan. Son regard se posa encore sur le tuyau en métal. Il avait une idée. Il hésita à replonger, mais le fit néanmoins. Il attrapa la barre et donna un coup dans la serrure. La pression de l'eau aidant, la porte céda au premier coup. Elle se brisa en deux et l'eau s'évacua en grosses vagues hors de la pièce. Cero fut emporté par le mouvement. Couché par terre, il rit de sa bêtise, puis pleura de joie.

« -Pffff... Ah ah ah.. AH AH ! Je suis encore en vie ! »

Il leva les bras, victorieux, et resta cinq secondes à reprendre son souffle, puis il chercha à se redresser. Mais ses jambes tremblaient, et il retomba à quatre pattes.

« -Allez, encore un effort ! _S'encouragea-t-il lui-même_. On n'en a pas fini ! Il faut battre le poisson ! »

Il réessaya, sans succès. Il se calma alors, prenant son temps et s'entourant avec ses bras.  
Allons, c'était fini. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Et il avait encore un devoir à accomplir, Subyard n'était pas encore sauvée !

Ses jambes se remirent à lui obéir.

« -Ouais ! C'est reparti ! J'arrive les jeunes ! »

.

Deren s'énerva.

« -Cesse de courir sale UmoiNE, tu me tapes sur les nerfs c'est insupportaBLE !

-Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tu ne m'attrapes pas ? »

Kemi retrouva la sortie et bondit à l'extérieur. Elle continua à courir un instant pour s'éloigner de l'usine, et s'arrêta, essoufflée. Deren se stoppa, aussi fatigué qu'elle.

« -Ça y est tu as finI ta crise de folIE ? Je vais pouvoir t'exterminER pour te la faire la bouclER ! »

Bon. Elle l'avait emmené dehors. Et maintenant ? Antoine sortit à son tour de l'usine.

« -KEMI !? Ça va ? »

Deren se retourna vers lui.

« -Tiens ? Tu n'es pas resté bien gentiment couchÉ ? Tu es plus bête qu'il n'y parAIT.

-T'es revenu ? _Fit Kemi avec joie._

-Team work ! _Fit Antoine avec un accent presque réel_.

-Ah ! Je te reconnais mieux là !

-Ce n'est pas pour vous dérangER, mais il me semble que le combat est engagÉ. Enfin, puisque vous aimez lambinER, je vais vous redonner un coup de fouET. »

Il mit ses bras le long du corps, et se remit à tournoyer. Antoine en profita pour faire le tour et rejoindre Kemi.

« -Il recommence son truc de la toupie ! _S'inquiéta Antoine_. Et comment ça se fait qu'il n'ait pas mal à la tête ?

-Il à pas de cerveau c'est pour ça.

-Je ne peux pas utiliser mon fruit du démon pour l'arrêter... Si je fais quoi que ce soit, je risque de faire des tensions sur la bulle et elle pourrait éclater !

-Aussi simplement ? Shit !

-Mais attends, ça veut dire que s'il crée lui-même des courants, je dois...

-**Cuting TornadO !** _Hurla soudainement Deren_. **Deuxième NivEAU.**

-Ouah ! _Fit Kemi, sentant à présent le vent que dégageait l'offensive de l'homme-poisson_. Il est passé au niveau deux ! »

À l'extérieur, son attaque avait une portée beaucoup plus grande, et sa puissance n'en était pas pour le moins diminuée, car il avait augmenté la cadence. La bulle semblait ne pas trop apprécier. Elle ondulait déjà sous la pression de l'attaque de Deren.

Tout à coup, une flèche d'air fonça dans leur direction. Par réflexe, Kemi jeta une de ses gommes dessus. Lorsque les deux se rencontrèrent, la gomme se fit déchiqueter et la flèche s'évapora. Ils ressentirent juste un coup de vent venir finir sa course sur leurs visages.

« -Wahou ! C'est fort ça ! _S'étonna Antoine_. »

D'autres pics fusèrent dans tout les sens de la tornade de Deren. Kemi ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout contre-attaquer en envoyant ses gommes, et il ne lui en restait pas assez pour lui permettre cela. Elle esquiva les dernières en faisant des figures, quand un détail la titilla :

« -Oh non ! Il faut protéger la bulle avant qu'elle ne soit percée !

-Arg ! Vite ! »

Ils s'y ruèrent. Antoine tira dans une flèche afin de la supprimer et en évita deux autres. Maintenant qu'il était à l'extérieur, il pouvait tirer, et pourtant, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps comme ça. Cero n'avait pas l'air de revenir, il devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

Ces flèches étaient faites d'air... Avec son pouvoir, s'il arrivait à trouver le bon calcul, il pourrait annuler les attaques de Deren ! Tout en veillant à ne pas créer plus de tensions sur la bulle bien sûr. Il se tint droit, cherchant à percevoir les mouvements de l'air, et se concentra. Dès qu'une attaque leur arriva dessus, il l'annula avec un vent contraire.

« -Ouais ! _L'encouragea Kemi_. C'est cool ! Mais il vaudrait mieux supprimer carrément Deren, parce que là, on n'est pas en bonne position ! »

Antoine s'occupa des attaques de leur ennemi, tout en jetant un regard inquiet à la bulle. Elle ondulait légèrement.

« -Facile à dire ! Mais attends... Oui, voila ! Je sais ! Kemi, t'as encore des gommes ?

-Yes !

-Ok, je vais ralentir Deren. Vise-le quand tu pourras !

-Bien ! »

Antoine fixa son ennemi. L'air qu'il entraînait dans sa tourbillonnade formait une spirale. Créer un vent contraire pareil symétriquement serait une nouvelle épreuve pour lui, mais il devait y arriver ! Il ne prit pas plus de temps pour réfléchir.

« -**Anti-Tornado !** »

Deren ralentit. Des flèches passèrent à ras du visage de l'archéologue. Il grimaça face à ces nouvelles blessures mais continua sans y prêter garde. L'homme-poisson se demanda ce qu'il se passait alors que son allure diminuait encore.

« -Kemi, quand tu peux ! »

La cartographe observa les vas et viens de son objectif. Elle prit une gomme spéciale qu'elle se réservait en cas d'urgence, Une gomme au cœur en métal. Elle se concentra. Le visage de Deren passa, encore, encore, encore, ... **LÀ !**

« -**Last Chance Eraser !** »

Elle lança si fort, qu'elle ne put se retenir et tomba en avant. Son épaule lui fit un mal de chien. La gomme fusa. Deren ne vit pas l'objet arriver et elle le percuta en plein dans la tête. Cela l'arrêta de suite. Il dévia en cercles. Sortant de nulle part, Cero franchit la porte de l'usine. Il sursauta en voyant l'homme-poisson passer devant lui.

« -Cero ! Cero ! _L'appelèrent Antoine et Kemi_. Achève-le ! Un coup sur la tête ! »

Le jeune homme comprit de suite. Il agrippa fermement sa barre de fer et assomma Deren. Le poisson fit une culbute arrière et ne se releva pas. Les enfants prirent une minute pour se demander s'ils y étaient vraiment arrivés. Cero s'assit à même le sol.

« -Kemi... On l'a battu ?

-Oui, je crois bien.

-Alors, on a gagné ? »

La cartographe lui fit un grand sourire.

« -Évidement ! Tu ne nous en croyais pas capable ? »

Il lui sourit en retour.

« -Bien sûr que si ! C'est pour ça qu'on est des pirates !

-On a mérité notre place dans le groupe, on a enfin abattu un ennemi ! Wooooo !

-C'est triste de dire ça à la limite de Grand Line, mais t'as raison ! Whohou ! »

Ils crièrent en choeur. Cero les regarda et partagea leur joie. Les pirates mirent leur mains l'une sur l'autre et les levèrent à trois.

« -Un... Deux... Trois !

-AU DRAGON KHAN ! »


	13. 38: Yamada Yamada !

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 38 : Yamada Yamada ! **

_Info : Camille à constitué un équipage de pirate avec Pierre-André, mécanicien ; Kemi, cartographe ; Antoine, archéologue ; Alexandre, tireur d'élite ; et Morgan, cuisinier. Objectif : Grand Line ! Malheureusement, ils tombent dans un trou dans la mer qui les emmène à Subyard, une ville sous-marine occupée par des sirènes et des hommes poisson. Ils font la connaissance de Linda, Hélène et Frannie, ainsi que de Cero et Élodie. Mais un adversaire fait son apparition. Le mécano et le cuisinier ont étés envoyés arrêter Yamada, un homme-poisson au service de Stucker. Ils se mettent à sa poursuite._

.

« -Mais où est passé ce gros crabe immonde ? _Se demanda Pierre-André_. Il a pas put disparaître comme ça quand même !

-D'abord, c'est un Bernard l'Hermite. _Souligna Morgan_. Et c'est délicieux bien cuit !

-OI ! On n'est pas derrière les fourneaux là ! Il faut le rattraper et lui régler son compte avec une bonne baston !

-Oui mais il court vite ! Il a déjà disparut depuis longtemps !

-C'est pas comme si il était irrattrapable. Tiens, ça y est ! On voit le village ! »

Les deux garçons mirent un coup de boost. Le village était finalement assez grand, et les maisons construites de bois séché et d'algues donnaient un air maritime à la chose. N'empêche, ça ne devait pas être pratique de chauffer ce genre d'abri, mais ça restait assez classe.

« -Cet endroit ressemble un peu à Hisatsu Island. _Se remémora Pierre-André_. Mais y fait plus froid ici.

-Jamais allé.

-Pfffffff... Et ça s'appelle "voyageur"...

-Ah commence pas hein ! J'ai jamais choisi ce surnom ! Pis j'suis pas obligé de tout connaitre non plus ! »

Interrompant leur petite dispute, Yamada déboula d'un tournant de rue.

« -Ici ! _Cria le mécano_. À l'assaut !

-Yamada ? _Fit ce dernier_. Yamada Yamada !

-C'est une blague, il ne sait dire que son nom ? _Rit Morgan_.

-On s'en fiche ! Allons-y ! »

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu esquisser un geste, Yamada claqua des pinces et décampa à la vitesse de la lumière.

« -Bordel ! L'est rapide pour un crabe !

-C'est un BERNARD L'HERMITE !

-Raaaaaah c'est pas grave ! »

Ils lui coururent après. Mais Yamada avait filé et ses pas étaient impossibles à suivre. Ils perdirent sa trace à un dédoublement de la rue.

« -On se sépare. _Avait prévu Morgan_. Ce sera plus simple. Tu vas à gauche ?

-Tch... C'est quoi ce type de combat, la victoire par la fuite ? Pitoyable. »

Alors qu'ils se disputaient à nouveau, la maison juste devant eux grinça soudainement, puis s'effondra. Une pince se dégagea du tas de détritus, puis le corps entier de Yamada.

« -LÀ ! »

Yamada essaya encore de s'esquiver, mais Pierre-André l'avait bloqué par la gauche et Morgan se rapprochait par la droite. Yamada paniqua alors que ses ennemis le rapatriaient dans un coin.

« -À trois... _Chuchota le mécano_. Un... Deux... Trois ! »

Les deux pirates se jetèrent sur le Bernard l'Hermite. Morgan l'empêcha de partir en l'enchaînant, et Pierre-André arriva arme en avant.

« -**Broyage **!

-**Hikui Tsuki** !* »

Mais l'homme-poisson réagit plus vite. Il se rapatria dans sa carapace, et les garçons tapèrent inefficacement sur sa coquille. L'ondulation causée par le choc se propagea sur la clé à molette du blond et celui-ci fut obligé de se maintenir à Morgan pour arrêter de trembler.

« -C-c-cette cara-p-pace est t-très du-u-ure. _Remarqua Pierre-André_.

-J'ai vu. »

Yamada profita de l'effet de surprise et sortit sa tête. Voyant une ouverture, ses pinces sortirent à leur tour et commencèrent à creuser le sol.

« -Hé ! Il s'échappe par en bas !

-Non attends ! »

Trop tard. Yamada disparut dans une galerie fraîchement faite. Les pirates se penchèrent pour voir à l'intérieur.

« -Il n'est même pas question de le suivre là-dedans.

-Comment il a pu creuser ça avec des pinces ?! »

Ils retournèrent sur la rue principale. Sans adversaire et sans idée de l'endroit ou le trouver. Tout à coup, une nouvelle maison s'écroula.

« -Et allez, une autre !

-Y'a pas a dire, il fait bien son travail. _Complimenta Pierre-André_.

-Mais t'es de quel coté toi ? »

Le blond l'ignora et continua.

« -On l'aura pas comme ça. Il faut trouver un plan. »

Morgan eut un petit sourire en coin.

« -Je sais. »

.

Yamada continuait son travail de destruction sans interruption, lorsque des bruits de pas le firent s'arrêter. Se retournant, il dévisagea ceux qui osaient le déranger une nouvelle fois.

« -Yamada ?!

-Eh oui le crabe. C'est nous. »

Yamada chercha une échappatoire, mais les pirates bloquaient encore la sortie. Il décida donc de refaire le coup de tout à l'heure, et recommença à creuser.

« -Attention ! Il essaye de partir par un tunnel ! _Alerta Morgan_. À toi de jouer !

-Prends-toi ça ! **Frappe Atlas** ! »

Mais au lieu de taper le Bernard l'Hermite, Pierre-André frappa le sol de toutes ses forces. Yamada sortit du sol, l'air complètement hébété.

« -Bonne idée le coup des ondes de choc. _Complimenta le mécano_.

-Merci. Mais ça ne fait que commencer. »

Yamada s'était tourné vers eux, résigné à faire face.

« -Yamada. Yamada Yamada !

-Ouais Heu... Ben Yamada à toi aussi ! _Lança le mécano pour faire la répartie_.

-YAMADA ?!

-Oh purée je lui ai parlé ?!

-Je savais pas que tu parlais le Yamadien. _Rit Morgan_. Tu t'y connais en trucs inutiles.

-Hé ! Je...

-YAMADA ! _Cria l'autre, avant de se ruer vers les pirates_. YAMADA YAMADA !

-Attention ! »

Ils esquivèrent de justesse les pinces acérées de l'homme-poisson.

« -Il est rapide ! _Fit Morgan, déboussolé_.

-Mais nous aussi ! »

Avant que Yamada ne leur fonce dessus à nouveau, Pierre-André lui asséna sa clé à molette sur le coin de la carapace. Elle se fissura à peine, mais il le remarqua. Yamada profita de ce court moment d'inattention et attaqua. Heureusement, Morgan le fit dévier au dernier moment grâce à sa chaîne.

« -Yamada ! _Enchaîna le Bernard l'Hermite_. Yama Yamada ! »

Il sauta alors vers Morgan. Ce dernier glissa par-dessous lui et lui attrapa les pattes avec sa chaîne, avant de se relever rapidement et de le balancer vers Pierre-André.

« -La passe ! _Hurla-t-il_.

-J'ai ! »

Le mécano regarda Yamada arriver, et serra plus fort sa clé à molette. Un coup à ne pas rater ! Il allait y donner toute sa puissance ! Il visa la fissure qu'il avait déjà fait, et à l'instant le plus propice, il frappa le Bernard l'Hermite en plein vol.

« -**Broyage** !

-Yama... Da... »

Leur ennemi s'écrasa un peu plus loin.

« -Yosh ! _Fit Morgan en se dépoussiérant_. Voilà un bon travail de fait.

-C'est tout ? _Soupira le blond, déçu_. Mince alors, y'a pas eu assez de baston.

-Attends, je crois que tu vas être content. Il se relève. »

En effet, Yamada se remettait sur pattes. Ce qui était assez drôle car même debout, cela ne changeait rien à sa taille. Il arrivait toujours à mi-hauteur des deux pirates.

« -Tu entends ? _Demanda soudainement Pierre-André_. Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? »

_Crrrrrrrrr..._

« -Quoi ?

-Il y a comme un craquement...

-Yamada ?! »

Le Bernard l'Hermite, terrifié, se tourna sur le coté. Ils purent admirer la magnifique fissure sur sa carapace qui grandissait avec un grincement hideux.

« -Yama ! Yamada Yamadaaaaaaa !

-Très joli coup. _Le félicita Morgan_. »

La carapace se fendilla, puis se sépara carrément en deux. Elle tomba sur le sol lourdement et en leva un petit nuage de poussière. Ils ne voyaient plus que la silhouette de leur ennemi. Le cook fut le premier à retrouver la vue :

« -Qu'est-ce que WHOA...

-Morgan ? T'as vu que... OUH purée de patates ! C'est... C'est toujours lui ça ? »

.

.

.

*Hikui Tsuki = Lune basse

.

.

.

Prenez la Yamada attitude ! (V)iwi(V)

.

Claquez des pinces en criant trois fois "Yamada !" d'un air déterminé. Faites ça devant vos amis. Normalement, peu à peu convertis, ils devraient vous suivre !

.

Prenez la Yamada attitude ! (V)iwi(V)

.

"Yamada ! Yamada Yamadaaaa !"

-Why not Yamada ?


	14. 39: Yamada fait peau neuve

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 39 : Yamada fait peau neuve. **

_Info : Camille à constitué un équipage de pirate avec Pierre-André, mécanicien ; Kemi, cartographe ; Antoine, archéologue ; Alexandre, tireur d'élite ; et Morgan, cuisinier. Objectif : Grand Line ! Malheureusement, ils tombent dans un trou dans la mer qui les emmène à Subyard, une ville sous-marine occupée par des sirènes et des hommes poisson. Ils font la connaissance de Linda, Hélène et Frannie, ainsi que de Cero et Élodie. Mais un adversaire fait son apparition. Le mécano et le cuisinier ont étés envoyés arrêter Yamada, un homme-poisson au service de Stucker. Pierre-André à brisé la carapace de leur ennemi le Bernard l'Hermite, mais il en ressort quelque chose de nouveau._

.

Yamada se dégagea des petits bouts de coquille et secoua ses filasseux cheveux ébènes, qui avaient à présent l'air beaucoup plus long.

« -Yamada est plus à l'aise maintenant... »

Morgan et Pierre-André avaient tout deux la mâchoire au raz du sol. Finalement, le cuistot enleva ses lunettes, les nettoya et les remit sur son nez, mais il n'avait pas rêvé.

« -Oi. C'est... C'est une...

-Oui. _Le conforta le mécano_. C'est bien une fille. »

Yamada s'étira. L'éclatement de sa carapace avait révélé des longs cheveux (même si toujours aussi filasses) et un corps plutôt grand, mais courbé à force d'être voûté, et ne laissait à présent aucun doute sur la réelle identité du Bernard l'Hermite. Rassurez-vous jeunes lecteurs, il restait encore assez de coquille sur Yamada pour cacher ses atouts féminins.

« -Ça fait longtemps que Yamada n'avait pas enlevé sa carapace. Yamada est bien mieux comme ça pour se battre. »

Elle se tourna vers le mécano.

« -Yamada n'est pas contente ! Tu lui a cassé sa maison, elle va casser les tiennes ! »

Disant cela, elle fonça vers une habitation qui avait le malheur de se trouver là, et le fit s'effondrer d'un coup de pince. Pierre-André était soufflé.

« -Il est... Elle est beaucoup plus rapide à présent ! Je l'ai pas vu passer !

-Tu as vu la taille de sa coquille ? Tu lui as enlevé un poids immense !

-Hé ! _Grimaça le blond_. À qui l'idée ?

-D'accord, c'est ma faute. Est-ce qu'on peut y aller avant qu'elle ne finisse de raser le village ? »

Le mécano se mit à lui courir après sans attendre que le cuistot ait donné le départ. Ce dernier lança sa chaîne, qui dépassa Pierre-André, puis alla attraper les pinces de Yamada. Le mécano arriva sur le crabe et s'apprêta à lui mettre un coup sur le coté.

« -**Rev**... Hein ? »

Elle se pencha vers l'avant pour éviter le coup, et en profita pour donner un coup de pied circulaire dans le ventre du blond. Celui-ci toussa en reculant.

« -Yamada n'a pas que ses pinces pour se battre ! Ne la sous-estimez pas parce qu'elle est une fille !

-Keuf Keuf... Sous-estimer ? Je risque pas... Après ce qu'elle m'a mit ! »

Yamada se libéra et éjecta son ennemi plus loin, puis se rua sur Morgan.

« -**Tourelle défensive !** _Hurla ce dernier_. »

Il fit tournoyer sa chaîne pour ne laisser aucun trou dans sa défense.

« -**Yamada punch !** »

La Bernard l'Hermite confronta sa pince à la défense tourbillonnante de Morgan. Elles s'annulèrent. Yamada recommença, et le cuistot para à chaque fois. Mais il se fit coincer contre un mur.

« -Laisse faire Yamada ! Elle a encore du boulot à finir !

-Jamais ! Ce village à le droit de rester debout ! Pierre-André !

-J'arrive ! _Fit celui-ci_. »

Il prit le bout de sa clé dans sa main à la manière d'un poing américain et fonça sur Yamada. Le Bernard l'Hermite donna un coup de pince à Morgan et le fit voler puis s'occupa du blond. Ils se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre.

« -**Poing de métal** !

-**Yamada punch !** »

Les deux attaques portèrent. Pierre-André recula juste, mais Yamada avait valsé à travers une maison, qui s'effondra sur elle. Le cuisinier s'approcha de son nakama.

« -Tu te prends trop de coups. Met toi en recul un peu.

-Non. _Refusa Le mécano en recrachant du sang_. Si je peux pas battre ce crabe, je pourrais pas battre les ennemis de Grand Line. Et ce sera difficile de protéger la capitaine et le bateau.

-D'accord. _Fit Morgan_. Mais je te signale que c'est pareil pour moi. Alors laisse-m'en un peu. »

Yamada sortit des décombres apparemment en colère. Le jeune pirate sourit et reprit normalement sa clé à molette.

« -**Formation d'attaque n°8.**

-T'y vas fort. Ok je te suis. »

Morgan se pencha de façon à ce que son corps touche presque le sol puis partit en courant vers Yamada. Il allait de plus en plus vite et évitait les obstacles au milieu de la rue tel un vrai ninja. Leur ennemi tenta de rentrer sous terre et Morgan l'en empêcha en lui envoyant son boomerang. Ses rebords tranchants déconcentrèrent Yamada en la heurtant alors que le cuistot renvoyait sa chaîne en arrière. Il attrapa Pierre-André, puis freina brutalement et l'éjecta devant.

« -**L'envolée sauvage !** »

Yamada n'eu pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait que le mécano lui arrivait dessus, arme en avant.

« -**Broyage !** _Beugla-t-il_. »

Yamada se protégea derrière ses pinces. La clé du mécano trembla lors de sa rencontre avec la carapace dure du Bernard l'Hermite. Les deux opposants s'affrontèrent quelques instant en pure épreuve de force, puis Yamada rajouta son deuxième bras et repoussa le pirate. Morgan rattrapa son ami. Yamada se remit droite et montra sa pince à peine éraflée.

« -Yamada est plus forte. Sa carapace est trop dure pour être brisée.

-Je l'ai déjà fait une fois, _fit le mécano et se relevant_, je peux recommencer quand je veux.

-Tête brûlée. _L'engueula Morgan_. Ça risque d'être plus corsé cette fois. Sa pince fait directement partie d'elle. C'est pas comme sa coquille. Elle va être plus résistante.

-M'en fiche. _Bouda le blond, tripotant sa clé à molette_. C'est comme une main, et on peut briser une main alors pourquoi pas une pince ?

-C'est une logique de brute ça.

-TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT MA LOGIQUE DE BRUTE ?

-Bon... À mon tour. _Soupira Morgan, pas du tout intéressé par une chamaillerie de plus_. J'ai mon idée sur la question. Il suffit de la rétamer et là on n'aura plus besoin de lui exploser ses pinces.

-Et tu penses pouvoir faire ça ? _Rit Pierre-André_. Il me tarde de le voir. »

Son collège ricanant, Morgan se concentra. Il ramena sa chaîne autour de son poing, sauf une petite boucle qu'il laissa descendre.

Il se remit dans la même position que précédemment, et n'attendit pas plus pour se remettre à courir. Yamada se dressa et s'apprêta à frapper d'un crochet du droit son adversaire impudent. Morgan dressa son poing enchaîné, prêt à lui en mettre une aussi, mais dévia au dernier moment son attaque. Yamada ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Il fit entrer le bras du Bernard l'Hermite dans la boucle qu'il avait faite et dépassa son ennemie. Courant toujours, il lança l'autre bout de sa chaîne vers le bras gauche de Yamada et l'enchaîna de la même manière. Il ne cessa pas de courir, mais changea de direction et fonça droit sur le mur.

« -Yamada ! _Ne put-elle se retenir, se faisant traîner derrière le cuisinier_. »

Le cuistot sauta sur le mur, et courut à la verticale. Yamada se fit trimbaler comme un sac à dos. Il se jugea assez haut. D'un coup de pied, il s'écarta du mur.

« -**Descente...** »

Il lança Yamada devant lui avant de la balancer fermement au sol.

« -**...aux enfers** ! »

Le Bernard l'Hermite ne put réagir qu'elle se retrouva projetée à terre. Elle s'écrasa au sol avec force. Morgan retomba de manière agile et d'un mouvement du poignet, récupéra sa chaîne. Le blond tourna le dos à la scène en épaulant sa clé à molette.

« -Voila ce que j'appelle d'la bonne baston.

-Pffff... _Grogna le cuistot_. Trop facile. »

Mais alors qu'ils partaient déjà rejoindre leur capitaine, leur ennemie se releva une nouvelle fois :

« -Ya... Yamada n'a... Pas dit son dernier mot ! »

Elle se projeta sur les pirates. Morgan entendit cela et se retourna vivement.

« -Quoi ? ATTENTION ! »

Il poussa le mécano d'un coup de coude et se prit l'attaque de Yamada dans le torse. Elle lui infligea une énorme coupure qui le fit se plier en deux.

« -Yamada... Ne peut pas perdre ! »

La clé du mécanicien fit un bruit de métal.

« -Ah tu crois ça ? _La menaça Pierre-André, de sa voix la plus sombre_. J'vais faire pleurer ton dentiste, tu vas voir ! »

Il se redressa en lui balançant sa clé dans la tête.

« -**Décompression** !

-Yamada ! _Lança-t-elle avant de s'évanouir_. Yama... da... »

Elle tomba aux pieds de Pierre-André. Ce dernier ne tarda pas d'aller porter secours au cuisinier.

« -Ça va Morgan ?

-Tiens, _fit celui-ci en toussotant_, tu m'appelle par mon prénom maintenant ?

-Bah...

-Pas trop mal comme attaque finale... Coéquipier.

-Humf. Ouais. Pas mal toi aussi. Allez on y va. »

Il l'aida à se relever et tout deux partirent en direction de la cabane.


	15. 40: Mettre un peu de piquant dans un com

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 40 : Mettre un peu de piquant dans un combat. **

_Info : Camille à constitué un équipage de pirate avec Pierre-André, mécanicien ; Kemi, cartographe ; Antoine, archéologue ; Alexandre, tireur d'élite ; et Morgan, cuisinier. Objectif : Grand Line ! Malheureusement, ils tombent dans un trou dans la mer qui les emmène à Subyard, une ville sous-marine occupée par des sirènes et des hommes poisson. Ils font la connaissance de Linda, Hélène et Frannie, ainsi que de Cero et Élodie. Mais un adversaire fait son apparition. _

.

Alors que les combats contre Deren et Yamada n'ont pas encore commencés, Alexandre et Pierre sont déjà lancés dans celui contre Gonta, le poisson-globe. Celui-ci menace de faire exploser la bulle qui protège Subyard avec ses piques et le seul moyen de le vaincre est de coopérer. Mais les deux jeunes hommes ne s'entendent pas réellement bien.

.

« -Écoutes, _gueula Alex en secouant Pierre_, je ne t'aime pas, et tu ne m'aimes sûrement pas non plus, mais là c'est pas le moment de faire le con ! Arrête de rester là sans rien faire ! Si tu veux pas m'aider, tu dégages ! »  
Il repoussa le clandestin pour éviter une des piques de Gonta. Satané poisson-globe qui pouvait éjecter ses piquants n'importe où juste en un mouvement de bras ! Il pointa son pistolet sur lui. L'homme-poisson rit et se contenta de marcher en évitant d'être dans la trajectoire du canon d'Alexandre.

« -Merde. Il sait que je peux pas lui tirer dessus. S'il bouge au dernier moment, je risque de percer la bulle derrière lui. »

Gonta faisait des ronds devant eux sans pour autant les attaquer.

« -Il joue avec nous. Quel... _Se retint Alex_. Grrrrrr... Comment faire ? Je dois d'abord arriver à le contourner.

-Je vais t'aider. _Fit Pierre_. »

Le tireur lança un regard suspicieux à l'autre et hésita.

« -J'te fais pas confiance, qu'on soit bien d'accord là-dessus. Mais pour un mec qui veut traverser Grand Line, je suppose que t'as quelques atouts dans ton sac. »

Pierre fronça les sourcils. Ce garçon n'était pas très amical. Mais bon, c'était normal après tout. C'était un pirate.

« -C'est bon... Je vais utiliser ça. »

Gonta leur criait de venir, s'ils en avaient le cran. Pierre l'ignora et sortit une fiole de son sac.

« -Une seulement ?

-Pour l'instant. _Répondit Pierre_. Potion d'animalité. Je l'avais déjà à la Tourelle.

-... Ah ? Attends... »

Alexandre se rappela la bête humaine qu'ils avaient vue là-bas, avec ses griffes et ses dents acérées.

« -Ok. »

Il s'inquiéta alors du fait que Gonta s'approchait de la bulle, et lui tira dessus pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné. Le poisson-globe se prit la balle sur le flan. Furax, il se retourna et gonfla, faisant ressortir ses piques.

« -À terre ! _Hurla Alexandre_. »

Juste à temps. Les pointes leur rasèrent la tête.

« -T'en as d'autres ? _Demanda Alexandre, ignorant totalement qu'ils avaient faillit mourir transpercés_.

-Je sais pas... Tout s'est mélangé pendant que le bateau a fait sa pirouette. C'est le bazar là-dedans. »

Il évita une des attaques de Gonta et déboucha sa potion d'animalité.

« -Tant pis, je vais aller au corps à corps. Dès que je l'aurais empêché de bouger, met-le hors d'état de nuire.

-Évidemment.

-Alors c'est partit ! **Les crocs sauvages**** !** »

Pierre vida la fiole d'un trait. Sous les yeux ébahis des combattants, il prit une allure de loup. Ses mains, comme ses dents, jusqu'à la couleur de ses yeux changèrent. Devenant plus pointues, plus tranchantes. Il n'attendit pas. En grognant, il bondit vers Gonta.

« -Ah chouette ! T'es de mon coté finalement ? _Se trompa l'homme poisson_. On va le battre en un clin d'oeil cet Umoin... Mais t'es quoi comme poisson toi ?

-Je suis pas d'la poiscaille. »

Sur cette phrase, il le plaqua au sol d'une patte et s'apprêta à lui donner un coup de griffe. Mais l'autre se regonfla et ses piques se plantèrent dans la main de Pierre, qui recula avec un gasp, mais Gonta l'attrapa avant qu'il ne s'esquiver.

« -Tu as essayé de m'embrouiller ? Mais personne n'est encore arrivé à me battre au corps à corps. Soutint-il.

-**444 Marlin !** »

Un tir se fit entendre et Pierre fut libéré. Leur ennemi se prit son épaule et se retourna vers Alex.

« -Hé, m'oublie pas ! _Hurla celui-ci à Gonta_. Il est pas le seul à se battre !

-Deux Umoins en même temps ? C'est un nouveau défi ça ! »

Pierre reprit la bataille, tentant d'oublier la douleur fulgurante dans sa main, mais chacune de ses attaques était contrecarrée par leur ennemi.

« -Ça se prend pour un héros... Mais tu te rends compte que si tu fais exploser la bulle, et que l'eau envahit Subyard, tu détruiras les maisons de beaucoup de sirènes et d'hommes-poissons. _Le sermonna Pierre_. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Gonta évitait facilement les attaques du garçon. Derrière son bouclier d'épines, il ne sentait presque rien. Cependant, Pierre s'acharnait à essayer de trouver une ouverture, et Alexandre avait de plus en plus de possibilités de tir au fur et à mesure qu'il se déplaçait vers la bulle. Gonta décida de réagir. Il sortit de la zone d'attaque du garçon-loup facilement et fonça vers le tireur. Il le surprit et le fit tomber à la renverse.

« -Je sais qu'ils me remercieront un jour de les avoir débarrassés de nuisances. _Lui chuchota-t-il_. C'est ce qui fait la différence avec vous. »

Alex le repoussa avec la crosse de son MSR, légèrement paniqué par le fait que l'autre lui ai murmuré cela à l'oreille. Gonta mit ses piques en version offensives.

« -C'est ce qui fait de moi... Un héros ! »

Disant cela, il fonça sur Alexandre et le plaqua au sol. Son bras sur son cou, Alex eut de la chance que les piques lui entourent la gorge plutôt qu'elles ne se plantent directement dedans. Mais il avait mal là où leur ennemi avait posé sa main droite.

« -Dégage... Héros à deux balles. Tu m'écrases le bide. »

Pierre arriva par derrière et le prit à pleine main pour l'éjecter plus loin. Faisant fi de ses nouvelles coupures, il aida le tireur d'élite à se relever.

« -Ça va ? »

Alexandre regarda ses blessures. Il était parsemé de taches rouges et avait mal à peu près partout.

« -On ne peut mieux. »

Il regarda le clandestin, qui était à peu de choses près dans le même état que lui, et fut surprit d'une chose.

« -Ben, t'es redevenu normal ?

-Hein ? Quoi, déjà 10 minutes ? _S'étonna celui-ci_. »

Il fouilla frénétiquement son sac à la recherche d'autre potions. Il en sortit une verte qui avait l'air visqueuse.

« -Génial ! _S'exclama-t-il_. Je savais pas que je l'avais ! Ça va nous faciliter la tache !

-C'est quoi ?

-Ça... **AH !** »

Le poisson-globe s'était remit à leur tirer dessus en leur envoyant ses épines. Ils avaient du s'écarter en vitesse.

« -'Tain, il épuise jamais son stock ?

Grogna Alex en reculant. En plus il s'est replacé du coté de la bulle, je peux plus me permettre de tirer ! C'est bien beau d'avoir des balles à tête creuse, ça sert à rien si elles lui passent à coté ! »

Il vit une pique foncer vers lui et se protégea avec son sniper. Il fut troublé de la voir solidement enfoncée dans son manche.

« -Hum... C'est du solide... _Maugréa-t-il en la retirant, avant de voir Pierre_. Non, idiot ne fait pas ça ! »

Pierre, qui n'avait peur de rien, courait vers Gonta.

« -T'inquiète ! Je sais ce que je fais ! **Réflexes !** »

Il vida d'un trait une petite fiole violette. Le temps lui sembla ralentir. Il voyait parfaitement les attaques de Gonta et les évitait sans peine. À pleine vitesse, il prit de surprise l'homme-poisson en lui passant par derrière, puis écrasa la potion verte à ses pieds.

« -Il est bloqué ! Il ne peut plus bouger ! _Cria-t-il_. Tire ! »

Gonta, prit de court, pédalait dans la pâte verte, qui devenait de plus en plus dense et solide, et le bloquait sur place. Alexandre épaula son fusil. Il visa directement le cœur.

« -Bien joué. _Avoua-t-il_. Prêt mon petit ? Attention... **444 Marlin !** »

Alexandre tira.

Et tout alla très vite. Il ne vit pas la scène entière, mais entendit seulement Pierre crier alors que sa main s'était mise à saigner. Il avait tiré à coté.

« -**QUOIIIIIIIII ?** »


	16. 41: Piqué au vif

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 41 : Piqué au vif. **

J'aime bien ce chapitre. Je le trouve assez poignant. Et il y a des répliques que je suis fière d'avoir écrites. Alors s'il vous plait, ne le lisez pas à la va-vite. Trouvez-vous un bon gros fauteuil bien moelleux, une tasse de ce que vous préférez, et installez-vous de façon à vous plonger dans la lecture. Imaginez les scènes. Vivez-les. Elles sont pour vous.

.

_Info : Camille à constitué un équipage de pirate avec Pierre-André, mécanicien ; Kemi, cartographe ; Antoine, archéologue ; Alexandre, tireur d'élite ; et Morgan, cuisinier. Objectif : Grand Line ! Malheureusement, ils tombent dans un trou dans la mer qui les emmène à Subyard, une ville sous-marine occupée par des sirènes et des hommes poisson. Ils font la connaissance de Linda, Hélène et Frannie, ainsi que de Cero et Élodie. Mais un adversaire fait son apparition. _

.

« -444 Marlin ! »

Alexandre tira. Pierre vit toute la scène au ralentit.

Le poison-globe ne voulait pas se laisser faire, et se pencha sur le coté. Pierre se mit alors sur la trajectoire de la balle et elle le heurta. Il y eut un moment creux pendant lequel le tireur d'élite, choqué, se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé.

« -**QUOIIIIIIIII ?** _Fit finalement Alex_.

-Il faut apprendre à viser, _le nargua Gonta_. Tu as touché ton propre coéquipier !

-Urg... _Souffrit Pierre, se tenant le bras_. Ça va... C'était prémédité.

-Prémédité mais... Mais tu es fou ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ?!

-Elle allait en direction de la bulle, elle risquait de la percer ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça, c'est pour ça qu'on se bat ! Merde, ça saigne beaucoup... »

Alex vit que le bras droit du jeune homme était sacrément endommagé. À cause de sa bataille au corps à corps avec l'homme-poisson et de cet incident, il était en sang. Et maintenant qu'il le remarquait, Pierre ne semblait pas en meilleur état. Il avait beaucoup d'écorchures tout le long du corps, et la plupart avaient l'air assez grave. Il fut prit de rage et s'enflamma pour la cause du clandestin.

« -Non mais de quel droit tu t'attaques à lui ? _Gueula-t-il à leur ennemi_. T'as pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Et s'il est gravement blessé et qu'il ne peut plus utiliser son bras ?

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'a touché. _Fit Gonta, levant un sourcil moqueur_. »

Mais Alexandre ne s'attarda pas sur ces propos. Il continua, la justice au cœur de chacun de ses mots.

« -C'est qu'un pauvre garçon qui veut sauver sa sœur ! Il va aller au bout de Grand Line et on trouvera la fleur qui guérit toutes les maladies ! Et on va l'y aider !

-Mais... _Commença Pierre_.

-Et toi, comment tu oses mettre ta vie en danger alors que ta soeur t'attends sur ton île natale ? T'as pas le droit ! La famille, c'est important... Plus que tu ne le pense... »

Il s'étrangla un peu sur ses dernières paroles, et une émotion indescriptible passa sur son visage. Il vit sa mère. Mais il enfouit bien vite ses souvenirs pour se reconcentrer sur l'instant présent.

« -Rah, j'en ai marre que ça se passe comme ça ! Cette fois, je ne vais pas laisser faire ! »

Sans prévenir, il fonça sur Gonta et s'interposa entre leur ennemi et le clandestin. Gonta, les pieds toujours cloués au sol mais les bras encore opérationnels, attaqua Alexandre qui répliquait avec des coups de crosse. Pierre s'approcha à peine, histoire de faire partie de la bagarre.

« -Barre-toi ! _Le somma Alex_. Tu m'gênes ! »

Il envoya la crosse de son MSR dans sa direction pour le faire reculer. Profitant de cela, Gonta lui envoya son poing dans les côtes, qu'Alex sentit passer.

« -Ourf... Oh le sale petit... Tu vas voir !

-Ah ah ! Jamais à terre ! _Clama Gonta_. Le héros de Calm Belt ne se rendra pas !

-T'es pas un héros, et on n'est pas dans une p**** de fiction ! C'est la réalité là ! Réveille-toi ! »

Disant cela, il lui mit un coup de crosse dans la joue. Dans le laps de temps que Gonta mettait pour se remettre de ça, Alex se retourna encore pour empêcher Pierre de venir.

« -Dégage j'ai dit ! C'est dangereux ici ! »

Le jeune esquiva le fusil et regarda le tireur d'élite reprendre son échange de coups avec le poisson-globe. Alors que la situation s'empirait pour ce dernier, Pierre savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire. Qu'importe ce que le pirate lui dirait, il n'allait quand même pas rester les bras croisés ! Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une potion grise argentée. Il la regarda d'un oeil circonspect. C'est qu'il ne l'avait pas encore testée. Il ne connaissait pas ses retours négatifs, et ne savait pas si son corps allait supporter deux potions à la fois. Mais il savait une chose : même si le garçon qui se battait à présent en face de lui était un pirate, il avait mit sa vie en jeu à la place de la sienne. Il s'était interposé. C'était suffisant.

Il ouvrit le goulot, et but la potion sans hésiter. Immédiatement, il sentit qu'elle faisait effet, et n'en attendit pas plus pour se jeter dans la bataille, entre les deux opposants. Poussant à terre un Alexandre surprit, il se confronta à Gonta. L'homme-poisson attaqua directement. Mais Pierre évita facilement grâce à sa potion de réflexe et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Alex, pas très content que le clandestin lui ai désobéit, se calma quand il vit l'état de l'autre.

« -T'es en pleine forme à ce que je vois ! _Remarqua le sniper en se relevant_. Comment t'as réussit ça ?

-Potion de régénération. »

Pierre leva sa main pour que le sceptique la voie. Plus aucune trace d'impact de balle. En fait, sous le sang qui le couvrait, il n'avait plus de quelconque blessure. Alexandre siffla d'admiration.

« -C'est complètement craqué ton machin ! Mais je pensais t'avoir dit de rester derrière...

-J'allais pas suivre les ordres d'un pirate ! Et même pas capitaine en plus.

-Alors c'est un défi ?

-Je voyais plutôt ça comme un coup de pouce, mais c'est comme tu veux. »

Gonta en profita pour se relever. Il grogna, non content de la tournure des choses :

« -Vous m'avez l'air partant pour un deuxième tour ! Je vous préviens, je ne vais pas vous ménager cette fois ! Je vais vous faire dégager de Subyard ! »

Il gonfla étrangement, à la manière d'un vrai poisson-globe. Tous ses membres doublèrent de taille, et les piques plaquées sur son corps se redressèrent. La pâte verdâtre qui le maintenait se craquela et il se libéra de son emprise.

« -Ah ! Enfin ! Vous allez voir de quoi Gonta le héros est capable quand il s'y met à fond !

-Tch. C'est ridicule. Je vais te le faire redescendre sur terre moi. Et toi, _ajouta-t-il pour le jeune homme_, j'te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à te faire mal !

-Tu pléonasme là, je suis pratiquement invincible !

-Frime pas trop. »

Il poussa Pierre vivement. Une pique passa à la vitesse d'une flèche, à l'endroit exact ou était sa tête.

« -Tu m'en dois une !

-On verra ça !

-Hé ! _Leur hurla Gonta_. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais la bataille pour vos vies est engagée ! Ça vous dérangerait de faire un peu plus attention au combat ? »

D'autres piques les frôlèrent, et les deux jeunes se préparèrent à affronter l'homme-poisson.

« -**Piques flash !** _Cria Gonta_. »

Alexandre resta sur place tandis que Pierre partit en un éclair. Ses cheveux volèrent un peu dût à l'aspiration. Il tenta de calibrer en laissant le clandestin over-testostéroné s'occuper du poisson. Heureusement pour ce dernier, la potion réflexe faisait toujours effet, et il courait en évitant aisément les piques qui semblaient stagner à côté de lui. Il avait beaucoup travaillé sur cette potion, et arrivait à ralentir et accélérer le temps à sa guise. Elle était réellement pratique, et ses retours n'étaient pas à craindre. Une légère nausée et peut-être une perte d'équilibre ne faisaient pas le poids face à la menace de mort qu'incarnait Gonta. Par contre... L'autre potion...  
Il évita le coup de Gonta, ralentit encore le temps, trouva l'endroit idéal pour frapper et attaqua sans même de soucier de piques. Il accéléra le temps et attendit que l'homme-poisson de relève.

L'autre potion était certes très utile (il regarda la blessure sur son poing se refermer), mais il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il avait à craindre lorsque ses effets seraient terminés. Cela lui faisait un peu peur.

Gonta profita de ce petit moment d'inattention pour attaquer, et exposa tout son côté au jeune homme avant de lui rentrer dedans. Pierre cria et recula brusquement, se dégageant des piques.

« -On est dans la lune ? _Se moqua Gonta_. Et tu crois que tu peux te permettre ça parce que tu vas plus vite ? »

Pierre sentait chacune des blessures dans son bras et sa jambe se refermer déjà. Trois tirs se firent entendre et leur ennemi fut expulsé par le recul. Les lunettes opaques du tireur d'élite flashèrent tendit qu'il rechargeait son MSR. Les balles à tête creuse glissèrent dans le chargeur sans accro.

« -Je vise très bien quand la cible ne bouge pas. T'as pas intérêt à oublier que je suis là moi aussi. »

Il releva son sniper, prêt à tirer de nouveau, mais Gonta n'en tint même pas compte et rit au nez des deux garçons.

« -Ah ah... Tu es assez fort pour un Umoin, c'est dommage...

-Hein ? Dommage pourquoi ? _S'inquiéta Pierre_. »

L'homme poisson pointa un doigt vers lui, et au bout d'une des piques de celui-ci coulait un liquide violet.

« -C'est dommage que tu doives arrêter le combat ici.

-Quoi ? Urg ! »

Pierre s'attrapa le bras qui avait le plus souffert de la dernière attaque. Il le brûlait. Du poison.

« -Enflure ! _Lança Alex_. »

Il tira encore, et Gonta flancha. Il n'était pas immunisé aux balles, et bouger pour ne pas se faire toucher à nouveau semblait la meilleure solution possible. Il se mit en mouvement, permettant au tireur de jeter un coup d'oeil vers le clandestin.

« -Ça va aller ?

-Oui... Uh... Je ne pense pas que ce soit mortel. La potion devraient en venir à bout mais... »

Il s'assit par terre en se laissant tomber.

« -Ça peut prendre un moment...

-D'accord. Je le finis alors. »

Il se reconcentra, visa, tira. De nombreuses balles partirent dans le décor mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, vu qu'elles étaient dirigées vers l'intérieur de Subyard, et pas vers la bulle. Gonta s'arrêta pour souffler un peu, et Alexandre rechargea.

« -Pfffffff, pffff... T'es un coriace toi.

-J'suis un pirate. Et j'ai pas le droit de décevoir les autres.

-Parce que tu comptes t'en sortir vivant ?

-Ils comptent sur moi pour t'arrêter. Pour qu'on puisse sauver les habitants de cette ville.

-Sauver ? Ne te moque pas de moi ! Les Umoins n'ont en jamais eut rien à faire des hommes-poisson ! »

Il reprit sa course pour arriver près du tireur et combattre celui-ci au corps à corps.

« -Ce sont des menteurs et des lâches. Ils se croient supérieurs et font de tout ce qu'ils voient leur territoire. On a été réduit en esclavage par eux et vous vous dites vouloir les sauver ? C'EST FAUX ! JE LE SAIS ! LES HOMMES-POISSON ONT BESOIN D'UN HÉROS ! »

Il ponctua ses phrases de coups de poings ravageurs, Alex ne pouvait se servir de sa crosse pour contrecarrer ou elle finirait en bouillie. Il esquivait ce qu'il pouvait, mais les coupures qu'il avait reçues lui faisaient un mal de chien.

« -TU NE PEUX PAS ÊTRE CE HÉROS !

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN HÉROS ! _Hurla Alexandre en retour_. JE SUIS UN PIRATE ! »

Il empoigna fermement son sniper, la seule chose qu'il avait sous la main dont il pouvait se servir pour se battre et attaqua avec. Il s'en fichait maintenant. Il préférait que ce soit le fusil qui finisse à la casse plutôt que lui.

« -Mais j'obéis à ce qui me parait juste ! C'est ça ta définition d'un héros ? »

Gonta fronça des sourcils. Il voulait savoir ce que l'autre entendait par là.

« -Tu trouves juste de devoir détruire un village pour aider ses habitants ? _Continua Alexandre_. Moi je dis qu'il doit y avoir un autre moyen ! Tu souhaites que les humains partent ? Essaye de trouver une façon qui n'implique pas la force ! Sais-tu au moins pourquoi tu ne nous aimes pas ? »

L'homme-poisson se figea. La bataille se mit sur pause. Alexandre respirait péniblement. Il pointait son canon vers l'homme-poisson. Un tir, et tout serait finit. Gonta le remarqua et grogna.

« -Vas-y. Finit-moi. J'ai perdu de toute manière. Je ne peux plus me battre. Je ne sais même plus où j'en suis ou qu'est-ce que je fous là. T'as gagné. »

Il leva les yeux. Il mourrait en regardant la mer. Mais Alexandre baissa son arme. Les cliquetis mécaniques firent s'interroger l'homme-poisson.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je ne suis pas obligé de te tuer. On m'a juste demandé de t'arrêter. »

Il s'assit par terre.

« -Et comme tu peux encore bouger, je vais devoir attendre ici que le combat des autres se termine. »

Gonta baissa la tête. Il sourit, mais les autres ne le virent pas. Il reprit son sérieux.

« -Très bien, j'ai comprit. »

Il commença à se déplacer lourdement vers l'intérieur des terres. Les deux jeunes garçons se demandèrent ce qu'il faisait.

« -Ou tu vas ? _Fit Pierre, alerté_.

-Je vais m'attaquer directement à votre chef. Comme ça, vous serez obligé de me suivre et de retourner là-bas pour m'arrêter. »

Les deux autres, d'abord choqués, comprirent vite ou il voulait en venir et s'échangèrent un sourire.

« -Eh, t'éloignes pas trop ! _Le somma Alexandre en se relevant_. Tu es notre prisonnier !

-Je sais. »

Le tireur prit le clandestin sous le bras, et ils marchèrent tous d'un pas lent vers l'endroit ou s'élevait la cabane à peine quelques heures plus tôt.


	17. 42: À celui qui aura raison : Camille vs

**La grande aventure !**

**chap. 42 : À celui qui aura raison : Camille vs Stucker ! **

_Info : Camille à constitué un équipage de pirate avec Pierre-André, mécanicien ; Kemi, cartographe ; Antoine, archéologue ; Alexandre, tireur d'élite ; et Morgan, cuisinier. Objectif : Grand Line ! Malheureusement, ils tombent dans un trou dans la mer qui les emmène à Subyard, une ville sous-marine occupée par des sirènes et des hommes poisson. Ils font la connaissance de Linda, Hélène et Frannie, ainsi que de Cero et Élodie. Mais un adversaire fait son apparition. _

.

Les deux adversaires se firent face. D'une part Stucker et de l'autre Camille. Frannie était avec la capitaine, mais ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle devait faire, et de quel côté était exactement sa place. Après tout, l'homme-poisson était son père, mais la jeune fille représentait ses espoirs de liberté. Si elle repartait avec son père, elle ne reverrait probablement plus jamais l'extérieur.

« -Stucker, arrête ça. _Dit Camille pour engager la discussion_. Pourquoi détruire Subyard ?

-C'est évident voyons ! Parce que les humains sont des impériaux. Ils veulent tout contrôler.

-Mais tu penses à ta fille ? C'est normal qu'elle vienne avec moi plutôt qu'avec son père alors qu'elle m'a rencontré... Il y a dix minutes ?! »

Frannie fut choquée de la vérité de ces paroles. Elle était avec une sinistre inconnue, effrayée par l'autorité de son père, alors que sa place n'était pas là. Ni de l'autre coté d'ailleurs. Si on y réfléchissait, elle restait une adolescente en plein combat. Pour la pirate, c'était autre chose, elle avait choisit d'être sur le champ de bataille.

« -Tu ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé ici. Tu ne connais pas notre histoire ! Tu es comme les autres, hypocrite et lâche !

-Quoi ? C'est vraiment comme ça que tu vois les humains ?

-Oui. Tu veux me battre hein ? Tu essayes juste de m'empêcher de sauver Frannie ! Mais au lieu de ça tu parles. Tu bavardes ! Écoute ! On entends déjà les autres combats qui ont commencés depuis un moment. »

En effet, on entendait des coups de feu pas très loin d'ici. Ça devait être Alex ou Antoine. Il y avait d'autre sons mais ils étaient indescriptibles, plus confondus. Camille s'inquiéta un court instant, mais avait confiance en ses amis. Autre chose la chiffonnait.

« -Les humains ne sont pas tous des lâches. Regarde mes nakamas, ils sont partis tout de suite quand je leur ai demandé. Ils n'ont pas hésité.

-Alors ils sont idiots.

-QUOI ?

-Obéir sans réfléchir à quelque chose est idiot. Tu es d'accord là-dessus au moins ? »

Camille fronça des sourcils en contenant sa colère. Elle était furieuse. Il ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ? Envahir Subyard, contraindre sa fille par la peur, jusqu'à en insulter son équipage !

« -Tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur moi si tu en a envie, mais retire tout de suite ce que tu as dit sur mes amis. Ils ne sont pas idiots ! Ils ont confiance en mes choix !

-Ça t'énerve parce que ce que je dit est vrai hein ? Ah ! _S'exclama Stucker._ Lâches et hypocrites...

-Je vais te montrer que tout les humains ne sont pas lâches ! _Cria Camille_. »

Elle s'élança vers Stucker, arme en main. L'homme-poisson évita facilement les premiers coups, mais se rendit compte bien vite qu'il n'avait rien à craindre des attaques de son ennemie. Le bâton tapait inefficacement sur les écailles du barracuda. Il rit et attrapa l'arme en plein vol.

« -Ah ah ! Tu crois me toucher avec ce bout de bois ? Tu te fiches de moi ! Tu me prends pour quoi ? »

Disant cela, il écrasa le bâton dans sa main. Ce dernier se brisa en deux à l'endroit ou Stucker avait refermé sa main palmée. Camille regarda avec stupeur son arme se faire réduire en copeaux. Son visage redevint peu à peu tranquille.

« -Je ne me bat pas seulement avec ça. _Annonça-t-elle dramatiquement_. »

Elle ramassa les morceaux, prit l'extrémité du bâton à une main, et la fit glisser tout le long de son arme. À la surprise de Stucker, l'arme redevint aussi intacte qu'avant. Camille fixait toujours l'homme-poisson en attendant une réaction. Celui-ci ne démontra pas son étonnement. Au contraire, il prit un ton plutôt dégagé :

« -J'ai entendu parler de ce genre de choses. C'est un fruit du démon n'est-ce pas ? Il donne des pouvoirs à une personne mais en contrepartie l'empêche de nager à nouveaux.

-Étonnant qu'un poiscaille comme toi en sache autant sur cela.

-Je connaissais des homme-poissons qui étaient assez intrigués par les humains. _Formula Stucker d'une voix neutre_. »

Mais il s'enragea à nouveau et sauta sur la pirate.

« -Assez parlé ! Voyons voir ce que tu vaux ! »

Il visa l'épaule, et Camille se protégea avec son bâton. Étrangement, au lieu de passer à travers comme Stucker s'y attendait, il se heurta à quelque chose de beaucoup plus dur.

« -Uh... Qu'est-ce que... Du métal ?

-De l'acier. Étonnant ce qu'on peut faire avec un fruit du démon hein ?

-Humf...

-Puisque tu le demande si gentiment, je vais t'expliquer ! »

Elle repoussa l'homme-poisson et d'un mouvement de bras agile lui donna deux coups dans les cotes. L'autre grimaça et recula.

« -J'ai le pouvoir de modifier la consistance des objets. _Continua Camille_. Voila comment passer du bois... À l'acier ! C'est mon **Metal Transfer** ! »

À vrai dire elle avait juste eu la chance que cette technique fonctionne. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait faire cela.

« -Peuh... »

Stucker fit jongler une boule d'eau dans sa main.

« -Moi aussi j'ai des pouvoirs, je suis un homme-poisson je te signale. Ne te crois pas avantagée ici ! »

Il lui lança la boule dessus. Camille s'écarta et la fit exploser avec son bâton. Stucker enchaîna immédiatement en bondissant vers Camille. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir l'attaque qu'elle se fit expulser sur le sol. L'eau avait été une feinte. Elle se releva rapidement car l'homme-poisson semblait ne pas vouloir lui laisser le temps d'encaisser. Il s'était déjà remit en position d'attaque avec ses deux mains en avant.

Sans plus attendre, il attrapa les épaules de Camille et les serra. Elle en lâcha son arme, qui tomba avec un clang. Les doigts de l'homme-poisson s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Elle devait s'échapper de cette position, quitte à se faire encore plus mal. Avant que ses épaules ne soient broyées, elle donna un coup de boule et Stucker, plus surpris que déconcentré, la lâcha. Elle rattrapa son bâton et se mit à courir en décrivant un arc de cercle pour contourner son ennemi. Le barracuda sentit une pression sur son épaule et quand il se retourna pour la prendre par surprise, elle avait disparu.

« -Mais ou est-ce que ? »

Il leva les yeux. En haut ! Elle avait utilisé son bâton pour sauter et s'était appuyée sur lui pour arriver au-dessus ! Elle se préparait à lui donner un coup de bâton dans le dos mais, dommage pour elle, de là ou elle était elle ne pouvait pas éviter ses attaques.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu comptait faire de là-haut ? Tu ne peux plus éviter ça maintenant ! »

Il lui jeta des boules d'eau dessus. Étrangement, elle sourit.

« -Merci beaucoup ! »

Plus rapide que jamais, elle frappa les deux et instantanément, elles s'accrochèrent au bâton, faisant à présent elles-mêmes partie de l'arme.

« -**Judgement hammer !** »

Elle abattit son arme sur Stucker. L'homme-poisson fut expulsé en avant et tomba à terre. Camille atterrît et redonna immédiatement sa forme originale à son arme en passant sa main dessus comme elle avait fait pour la changer en métal.

« -Toi... _Grogna Stucker en se relevant_. Tu n'es pas assez forte ! »

Il envoya une trombe d'eau vers la capitaine, qui ne put parer et fut éjectée contre la barrière juste avant le trou, là où s'élevait la cabane anciennement.

« -Eh, doucement ! C'est dangereux par ici ! »

Stucker n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Il arriva à pleine puissance. Anticipant ce qui allait se passer, la capitaine envoya son arme sur Stucker au moins pour le ralentir. Il l'évita et écrasa son ennemie contre la barrière. La faible barricade en bois se brisa sous l'impact. Avant de tomber, la jeune capitaine s'accrocha à l'homme-poisson et se jeta derrière lui. Le barracuda utilisa ses pouvoirs d'homme-poisson pour ne pas tomber dans le trou. Il envoya de l'eau en face pour créer une force contraire et se redresser grâce à ça. Camille, elle, avait récupéré son arme mais n'osait pas attaquer de peur d'envoyer son ennemi dans le trou.

« -Ramène-toi ! _Le provoqua-t-elle afin qu'il bouge_. Je vais te montrer une force que les lâches n'ont pas !

-Tu n'arriveras pas à me convaincre ! _Hurla Stucker_.

-Même à main nues ? »

Camille lança son bâton plus loin. Il redevint un bout de bois fragile. Frannie, qui avait été oubliée, était cependant restée au même endroit pendant toute la bataille, assistant impuissante au combat en face d'elle.

« -Non, réfléchit, tu ne peux pas le battre comme ça !

-Je sais.

-Pardon ?

-Je vais deviner pourquoi il se bat, et le convaincre du contraire. C'est le seul moyen de l'arrêter. Je ne peux pas le tuer, c'est ton père. Et il recommencera dès qu'il verra d'autres humains.

-Alors... Laisse-moi t'aider !

-Non ! Tu es... ! Je...

-Je ne veux pas rester les bras croisés ! _Répliqua Frannie_. Je veux aider ! J'en sais plus sur ce qui s'est passé ici que toi.

-Hum... Très bien. Je te laisse faire alors. »

Un cri les interrompit soudain :

« -FRANNIE !

-Papa ?

-TU N'EST PAS AUTORISÉE À LUI PARLER !

-Tu vas trop loin là !

-Va-t'en ! Je ne veux plus te voir ici !

-Mais...

-AAAAAAAH ! »

Il n'écoutait plus. Il s'était jeté sur la capitaine. Camille tentait d'éviter les coups ou de les parer, mais chaque assaut réussit de l'homme-poisson l'affaiblissait fortement.

« -Alors ? _Demanda Stucker_. Et cette force ?

-Guh... »

Stucker allait trop vite. Elle ne pouvait baisser sa garde au risque de se prendre un coup qui la mettrait au tapis. Elle subissait.

Mais rester sur ses gardes prouverait à Stucker qu'il à raison.

Elle n'avait rien à perdre. En tant que pirate et que capitaine, elle se devait de mettre sa vie en danger pour ce à quoi elle croyait. Elle donna un crochet du gauche, qui n'eut presque aucun effet. Stucker profita du trou dans sa défense pour lui en coller une.

« -C'est nul ! Vous n'êtes forts qu'en groupe, c'est ridicule ! »

Frannie eut le déclic. En groupe ? Et si... ?

« -Papa arrête ! »

L'homme poisson se tourna vers sa fille, oubliant un instant la capitaine, qui flancha.

« -Frannie ? Pourquoi tu es encore là ?

-Il faut que tu arrêtes de te battre contre les Umoins ! Sinon tu ne vas faire qu'empirer les choses et ce que tu m'as raconté va se reproduire ! C'était juste un accident !

-Ne parle pas de ça comme si c'était rien ! _S'enragea Stucker_. Des hommes-poisson sont morts !

-Et des Umoins aussi ! _Cria-t-elle en retour_. Moi je sais pourquoi tu veux qu'ils partent. »

Elle marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle avant de continuer.

« -Tu as peur que ce qu'il s'est passé ici il y a 23 ans recommence, hein ? »

.

.

.

.

.

.

J'ai un petit bonus pour vous. Aucun rapport avec le chapitre. C'est totalement inutile mais... Ça me fait marrer. (La fin est naze, je sais. Désolé.)

.

« -Bon, alors, _répéta Kemi pour la troisième fois_, vous avez comprit ? On dit "Mouth". Ça veut dire "bouche", Ok ?

-Mousse ? _Se trompa Camille_. C'est pas quelqu'un qu'on peut engager sur le bateau ?

-Mais non, _fit Pierre-André_, c'est ce qui fait des bulles.

-Non, c'est "maouth". _Corrigea Antoine en accentuant trop le mot_.

-Oooooh... _Maugréa Kemi dans un coin_.

-Ma-ou ? _Miaula Morgan_. Je crois que je l'ai toujours pas.

-Vas-y Alex, essaye ! _L'incita Camille_.

-Même pas en rêve. _Dit Alexandre en croisant les pieds sur la table_. Je sens que j'vais m'foirer, alors j'vais pas essayer.

-Belle mentalité.

-Rien à péter. »

Kemi déprima devant la méconnaissance de ses amis. Elle les regarda rire en réessayant (et en se foirant misérablement). Finalement elle se mit à rire aussi.

« -Hé, pourquoi tu ris comme ça ? _Fit Camille, en pleine bataille de prononciation_. Explique !

-Ah ah ah ! Vous êtes trop bêtes ! Ah ah ah ah !

-Héééééé ! _Firent-ils tous en même temps_. »


End file.
